If He Would Have Been Faithful
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. A veces la vida nos pilla con la guardia baja. Nos rompe el corazón, nos hace cuestionarnos, nos insta a ser feroces, nos empuja a ser valientes, nos trae la alegría que nunca imaginamos que podríamos encontrar. Esta es la historia de una chica que vivía una vida así. De lo que ni siquiera sabía que se estaba perdiendo, hasta que lo encontró.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Mi vida era perfecta. Asombrosa. Nada como la esperaba, sin embargo, todo lo que siempre soñé.

Bueno, lo fue por un tiempo, de todos modos.

A veces nos suceden cosas y en realidad no sabemos por qué. No entendemos. Cosas que nos rompen, matan nuestro espíritu y simplemente no lo entendemos. Pero de vez en cuando nos damos cuenta de que algo horrible tenía que pasar para que algo increíble pudiera ocurrir.

Esta es una historia sobre eso. Es una historia sobre mí y mi vida. Es sobre la peor cosa que podía imaginar y cómo se hizo realidad. Y cómo seguí adelante, lo superé y me encontré a mí misma.

Y luego, a la sombra de toda la tristeza, algo perfecto se formó. Creció. Me consumió. Y de repente me encontré agradecida por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que soporté.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan Whitlock y esta es mi historia.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Empezamos nueva historia, un capítulo cortito pero ya nos adelanta algo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿De qué creen que va esta historia?_

 _¡Cuéntennos en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Forks, Washington, no es el lugar donde comienzan los cuentos más épicos. De hecho, no puedo pensar en nada épico que alguna vez pasara ahí. Bueno, excepto por la vez que la señora Cope encontró un oso en su cocina.

Crecí sabiendo que no era nada más que promedio. Y estaba bien con eso. Mi padre era el jefe de policía y todos saben cuando eres la hija de un policía en un pueblo pequeño, y te tratan diferente. Estaba bien con eso. O lo que sea.

Mi mejor amiga Alice fue mi salvación. Estuvimos juntas desde el jardín de infantes, y nada se interpuso entre nosotras. Nunca nos metimos en demasiados problemas y nunca parecieron gustarnos los mismos chicos. Cuando yo salía con Mike Newton, que era el mariscal estrella, ella salía con Ben Cheney, que era el líder de todos los juegos de la escuela. Cuando yo traté de entrar en las animadoras, ella trató de hacerlo en el coro. Nos complementábamos una a la otra y éramos increíblemente felices.

La escuela terminó rápido y nos fuimos a la universidad. La Universidad de Washington era una gran escuela, especialmente comparada con la secundaria de Forks. Pero no lucía tan aterradora con Alice a mi lado. Sentía que podía conquistar cualquier cosa.

Era nuestro segundo año cuando lo conocí. Él estaba en una de mis clases y era tan lindo. Su nombre era Jasper Whitlock y era inteligente, divertido, interesante, divertido, sexy y muy divertido. Siempre me hacía reír y me encantaba eso. Alice parecía aprobarlo y después de solo dos citas, éramos oficialmente una pareja.

Había besado chicos antes. Me había toqueteado con algunos. Pero era virgen. Era algo que pensaba que Alice también era. Pero pronto me enteré de algo diferente. Aparentemente, ella y Ben habían ido más lejos que solo besarse y ella me dio un montón de consejos geniales cuando le conté que Jasper y yo estábamos pensando en hacerlo.

Él tenía experiencia y yo lo sabía. Y de alguna manera eso me gustó, porque él sabría qué hacer cuando llegara el momento. Y yo quería que el momento llegara. Pronto.

Tuvimos sexo después de estar un mes juntos. Fue en su departamento, en su cama, y él fue dulce, gentil y lento. El fuego en sus ojos me abrumó y supe en ese momento, acostada debajo de él, que lo amaba.

Jasper, Alice y yo éramos un buen equipo. Hacíamos todo juntos. A veces Alice traía una cita, a veces solo éramos nosotros tres. De cualquier modo, nos divertíamos juntos y era más feliz de lo que había sido nunca.

El sexo con Jasper era maravilloso. Él estaba caliente todo el tiempo y en cualquier momento que estábamos solos, usualmente terminábamos cogiendo. Amaba eso. Compré ropa interior sexy para él, y la sensación de seda y encaje contra mi piel me hacía sentir hermosa y deseable. La sensación de sus manos sobre mí me hacía sentir lasciva y libre. Cuando él estaba dentro de mí, sentía como si hubiese sido creada solo para él. No podía imaginar algo más perfecto.

Él me sorprendió en el verano después de nuestro tercer año cuando se puso sobre una rodilla y me ofreció un anillo. Mis padres no estaban entusiasmados, pero me apoyaron y mi padre me acompañó por el pasillo en mi boda navideña. Fue hermosa y romántica y, como siempre, tuve a Jasper de un lado y a Alice del otro. Dije _sí,_ _acepto_ y realmente quería decirlo. El día que me convertí en Isabella Whitlock fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Vivíamos en un pequeño departamento de una habitación y Alice nos visitaba varias veces a la semana. Todos todavía teníamos clases, pero Jasper y yo también teníamos trabajos a medio tiempo. Era difícil y trabajábamos turnos opuestos la mayor parte de los días, pero tratábamos de hacernos tiempo para nosotros.

El cumpleaños de mi padre era a mediados de marzo y mi madre me rogó que fuera a casa a visitar. Jasper tenía que trabajar y dijo que no podía tomarse tiempo libre, así que estuve de acuerdo en ir sola. Lo besé para despedirme en la puerta y comencé mi viaje de tres horas hasta Forks.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después de que comencé mi viaje, me di cuenta de que olvidé el regalo de papá. Estaba demasiado ocupada cogiendo con mi esposo antes de irme, que no me acordé de agarrarlo del mostrador de la cocina. Era un set especializado para pesca para el que había ahorrado, y no tenía otra cosa que darle a papá. En mi mente podía ver su cara cuando lo abriera y no podía decepcionarlo.

Así que di la vuelta y me dirigí a casa. Eso agregaría una hora extra a mi viaje, pero por mi papá valía la pena. Me imaginé la sonrisa feliz de Jasper cuando me viera entrar por la puerta. Probablemente querría tener sexo otra vez. Y sabía que no podría negarme.

El apartamento estaba en silencio cuando abrí la puerta. Entré, notando que la puerta del dormitorio estaba entrecerrada. Me pregunté si Jasper había vuelto a la cama, como tenía que trabajar esta noche. Y en lugar de molestarlo, me dirigí a la cocina. Ahí fue cuando lo oí.

 _Gemidos._

Me detuve, riéndome un poco para mí misma por el hecho de que mi esposo estaba mirando una película porno solo una hora después de que me fui. Él era insaciable y quería saltarle encima. Sentía curiosidad sobre qué veía cuando estaba solo, así que caminé en puntas de pie hacia la habitación.

—Nena —escuché. Sonaba fuerte y parecía la voz de Jasper.

Me pregunté si estaba imaginándome mientras se masturbaba viendo la película.

—Ahhhh, justo ahí —escuché otra voz y me congelé.

Conocía esa voz. La reconocería donde fuera.

—Sí, Ali, tómalo —gruñó Jasper y sentí mi estómago subir hasta mi garganta.

Acercándome a la puerta, mi corazón se hizo añicos cuando vi la escena. Mi esposo estaba en mi cama, desnudo, con mi mejor amiga retorciéndose debajo de él mientras él embestía dentro de ella una y otra vez. Observé mientras la besaba y tocaba sus pechos. Vi las piernas de ella envueltas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos arañando su espalda.

—¡Oh, Jasper, sí, bebé! —gritó ella y yo comencé a temblar.

—Ali, no sabes cuánto te extrañé esta semana. Pensé que ella nunca se iría. Necesito tenerte más que solo cuando estoy en el trabajo, nena.

¿Se la estaba cogiendo cuando estaba trabajando? Mi mente comenzó a preguntarse por cuánto tiempo había pasado esto. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Fui una completa estúpida.

—Dime, Jazz. Dime a quién le perteneces, bebé.

—A ti, Ali. Tú eres la dueña de mi polla, así que tómala, nena —murmuró él mientras empezaba a embestir dentro de ella más rápido.

Los escuché a ambos gemir, gruñir y decir el nombre del otro. Los observé besarse, tocarse y acariciarse el uno al otro. Eran tan brutales. El sexo entre Jasper y yo nunca había sido así de brusco, de salvaje.

Y ese fue el punto en el que finalmente perdí el control de mis emociones, porque jadeé y dos pares de ojos se dirigieron de repente hacia donde estaba parada. Ambos abiertos como platos y llenos de horror cuando se dieron cuenta de que era yo.

—¿Izzy? —me llamó Jasper, su voz débil e insegura.

—Oh, no —susurró Alice.

Todos permanecimos congelados por unos segundos, entonces extendí la mano y agarré la manija de la puerta. La cerré antes de darme la vuelta, tomar el regalo de papá y salir del departamento.

Y no miré hacia atrás. No cuando escuché a Jasper gritando mi nombre. No cuando escuché a Alice llamándome desde la ventana de la habitación. No cuando vi a Jasper vestido solo con sus jeans y corriendo hacia el auto.

Me alejé, con lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

Y no me permití mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia. Ahora ya sabemos un poco mas de cómo están las cosas. ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes: tiene 34 capítulos, vamos a tratar de actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes, y, sí, tiene final feliz._

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, Chayley Costa, Lorenitta22, Sully YM, saraipineda44, lizdayanna, patymdn, tulgarita, EmmaBe, Vanina Iliana, jupy, Bones1995, carolaap, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Melany, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Gibelu, debynoe, JessMel, Lady Grigori, Nyx-88, Noelia, somas, Adriana, terewee, Cary, Liz Vidal y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Mi teléfono sonó diecisiete veces durante el viaje. Lo ignoré siempre. Pensé en apagarlo, pero quería que él supiera que sabía que estaba llamando. Que no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Tal vez de esa forma él comenzaría a pensar en mí. En lo que yo quería.

Mi mente divagó. Me pregunté si ella todavía estaba allí. Me pregunté si él volvió a nuestra cama con ella. Me pregunté si él terminó lo que estaban haciendo. Me pregunté si a él siquiera le importaba que los vi.

Cuando llegué a Forks, me había estacionado tres veces para vomitar y había llorado todas mis lágrimas. Afortunadamente era tarde y pude decir que estaba cansada después del viaje e irme a la cama. Esperaba que mis padres no me hicieran demasiadas preguntas.

Mi hermano Riley estaba en casa cuando llegué allí. Él entró mi maleta y me preguntó si estaba bien. Ni siquiera pude fingir una sonrisa, así que le dije que no y subí a mi antigua habitación. Papá estaba trabajando, pero mamá estaba en casa. Ella trató de alimentarme. No comí.

El sueño no vino esa noche. Di vueltas en la cama, recordando cada movimiento que había visto. Recordando la forma en que sus muslos se veían entre los de ella. Recordando la forma en que él la besó, como sus lenguas se enredaran juntas. Recordando la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a las de ella, sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza en el colchón.

Hice todo lo posible para amortiguar mis sollozos, pero escuché a mi madre fuera de mi puerta varias veces durante la noche. Tendría que pensar en algo para decirle.

Tendría que pensar en algo para decirme a mí misma.

¿Qué clase de hombre haría eso? ¿Y a su esposa desde hacía tres meses? ¿Y con su mejor amiga?

Alice.

Eso trajo una nueva ronda de llanto. ¿Cómo pudo ella? Ella sabía lo mucho que lo amaba. Ella era mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso a mí? ¿Qué haría sin ella, ahora?

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto y traté de empujar los pensamientos al fondo de mi mente. Pensaría en eso más tarde. Superaría el fin de semana y pensaría en ello después. No tenía idea de qué haría o a dónde iría. Pero pensaría en eso más tarde.

Estuve deprimida en la casa toda la mañana. Mi mamá me observó de cerca. Ella sabía que algo pasaba. Cuando papá y Riley se fueron a comprar filetes a la barbacoa para la cena, mi madre me acorraló.

—¿Qué pasa? Y no digas nada. Te escuché llorando toda la noche ¿Qué sucedió?

Solo sacudí la cabeza. Si trataba de hablar, comenzaría a llorar nuevamente. O vomitaría. No quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Algo pasa con Jasper? ¿O tu trabajo? ¿Tuviste una pelea con Jasper? ¿Tú... oh, Isabella, estás embarazada?

—No, madre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron.

—Nena, por favor. Háblame.

—No puedo, mamá. Simplemente... no puedo.

¿Qué pensaría ella de mí? Sabiendo que ni siquiera pude mantener a mi propio esposo interesado por tres meses. Era una fracasada. Mi mente comenzó a reproducir todas las cosas que debería haber hecho. Todas las formas en que podría haber sido una mejor esposa para Jasper. Obviamente nuestra forma de hacer el amor fue tan mala, que él tuvo que buscar placer en alguien más. Obviamente, eso era verdad. Vi la manera en que él estaba con ella. Nunca fue así conmigo. Debí haber estado haciéndolo mal.

—Cariño, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Soy tu madre —dijo suavemente, poniéndome el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Háblame.

—Mamá... los vi —susurré.

—¿A quién, nena? ¿A quién viste? ¿Qué?

Ella estaba entrando en pánico. Tenía que decirle la verdad o inventar una mentira.

No pude detener las palabras.

—Jasper. Lo vi con otra persona.

Mamá se apartó un poco, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Lo viste qué, nena?

Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo.

—Lo vi con Alice. En nuestra cama. Estaba teniendo sexo con ella.

—Oh, cariño, no —susurró, después me jaló contra su pecho. Ella hizo lo que pudo para callarme, para calmarme. Pero no sirvió de nada.

—¿Qué hice mal? ¿Cómo pueden odiarme tanto?

—Nena, no. No hiciste nada malo. ¿Estás segura de lo que viste?

Asentí.

—Estaban desnudos. Me quedé parada en la puerta y los observé. No me podía girar. Y entonces me vieron. Yo estaba congelada.

La sentí temblar un poco. Ella estaba llorando conmigo.

Cuando escuchamos la camioneta de papá girar en el camino de entrada, me puso detrás de ella y me llevó por las escaleras al baño de arriba, donde trabó la puerta y nos encerró.

—No quiero que tu padre vea esto. Aún no necesita saberlo.

Esa era una buena idea. Forks estaba rodeado por mucho bosque. Él sabía dónde esconder los cuerpos. Nadie encontraría a Jasper.

Me calmé, y mamá prometió ayudarme a descubrir qué hacer. Sentía como que tenía cinco años de nuevo, rogándole a mi mami que arreglara esto, que hiciera todo mejor.

Sabía que ella no podía. Yo era una mujer adulta y este era mi problema.

La única cosa era, que no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 _Pobre Bella, es tan difícil su situación, es triste ver como en parte se culpa. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¡Cuéntennos en los comentarios!_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _lizdayanna, patymdn, terewee, somas, alejandra1987, Sully YM, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Cary, bbluelilas, tulgarita, cavendano13, rjnavajas, natuchis2011b, debynoe, EmmaBe, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, marme, saraipineda44, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Rosy Canul, Lorenitta22, kaja0507, Nyx-88, carolaap, Gibelu, Noelia, sagecristin, freedom2604, miop, Jupy, Merce, Adriu y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El fin de semana pasó de forma tranquila. Mi papá sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero nunca preguntó. Cuando llegó el domingo y no me apresuré para volver a Seattle, él se puso curioso.

—Izzy se quedará unos días más con nosotros, ¿no, cariño? —dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa.

—Sí, si eso está bien.

—Seguro. ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, todo está bien. Solo quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes.

Mi papá se rio.

—Me sorprende un poco que no estés ansiosa por volver con ese _marido_ tuyo, pero no me importa tenerte aquí un poco más.

Me tomó toda mi fuerza no largarme a llorar. Pero sabía que no lo engañaba. Necesitaba decirle algo pronto.

—Oye, Iz, ¿cómo es que Jasper no llamó? —preguntó Riley. Estábamos mirando una película y mi padre me miró, esperando mi respuesta.

—Él está trabajando todo el fin de semana. Trabaja de noche, duerme y estudia durante el día, ya sabes.

Esperaba y rogaba que Riley lo dejara pasar y después de algunas bromas sobre tortolitos y estar de luna de miel, se detuvo. Pero mi papá era un detective. Él sabía cuando algo no era lo que aparentaba ser.

.

.

La mañana del lunes sonó el teléfono y respondió mi papá.

—Oye, Izzy, el teléfono es para ti. Es Alice.

Me congelé. ¿Por qué me estaría llamando? ¿Para refregarme en la cara cómo a mi esposo le gustaba más el sexo con ella que conmigo? ¿Él le había dicho lo mala que era en la cama? ¿Quería regodearse?

Mi papá me alcanzó el teléfono.

—Iz, es Al.

No lo agarré. Él me observó con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

—¿Puedes decirle que estoy dormida o algo? No quiero hablar con ella ahora —susurré y, después de un momento, él caminó otra vez hacia la cocina.

—Oye, Ali, ella está tomando una siesta. No sé qué le pasa a esta chica últimamente… Nah, creo que se quedará un par de días más… Le diré que la llamaste. Adiós.

Él colgó y esperé el sonido de sus pasos aproximándose. Le tomó cuarenta y dos segundos, pero volvió a la sala. Sentándose tranquilamente en el sofá junto a mí, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Ahora, querida, sé que solo soy tu viejo padre y no sé muchas cosas, pero parece que algo está pasando aquí. Nunca he sabido de una vez que no quisieras tomar una llamada de Alice. ¿Y por qué está llamando a casa y no a tu celular?

No respondí, solo observé por la ventana al otro lado de la habitación.

—Viniste aquí este fin de semana y estuviste triste y sé que has estado llorando. Además, no estás apurada por volver a casa con tu esposo y no quieres hablar con él por teléfono. No creo que tenga que decirte lo que me parece todo esto, cariño.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Ni siquiera traté de contenerlas.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —preguntó—. He visto un montón de cosas en mi tiempo, Iz.

—No puedo —murmuré.

Él suspiró otra vez, acercándose más a mí y poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me acurruqué contra él.

—Lo siento tanto, papá.

—Ahora, Isabella, ¿por qué te estás disculpando? ¿Hiciste algo mal? —preguntó.

—No —susurré.

—¿Jasper hizo algo mal?

Asentí. No podía decirlo. Sabía que él pensaría menos de mí. Todo el dinero que gasté en la boda, y por nada.

—¿Alice también hizo algo mal?

Asentí otra vez, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Oh, cariño. Lo siento tanto, Bella. ¿Estás segura?

—Los vi —susurré—. Olvidé tu regalo, así que volví y los vi.

Sus manos subieron y bajaron por mis brazos mientras yo lloraba.

—¿Qué hice mal, papá? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? No entiendo.

—No sé, querida. No sé.

El resto del día lloré en el hombro de mi papá. Sabía que lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero me dejó. Él nunca me juzgaría. Nunca juzgaría a Jasper o a Alice. Supongo que él sabía que no me haría ningún bien. Él solo estaba ahí para mí y yo lo necesitaba.

.

.

Un par de días después, Riley finalmente se dio cuenta.

—Me preguntaba por qué Jasper no venía a buscarte aquí —dijo—. Supongo que es inteligente, viendo que papá tiene acceso a un montón de armas que no se pueden rastrear. Y nadie echaría de menos a ese arrastrado.

Jasper trató de llamarme a mi celular un par de veces. Pero lo apagué. No quería saber lo que tenía para decir. No quería escucharlo. No quería tener nada que ver con él.

Esa semana me senté en la casa de mis padres y me obsesioné con lo que había visto e hice un plan. Decidí lo que tenía que hacer.

Solo necesitaba el coraje para llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Ahora ya lo sabe toda la familia de Bella, y ella tiene un plan, ¿qué creen que sea? No se olviden de contarnos todas sus opiniones y teorías en un review._

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _lizdayanna, cavendano13, Pili, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, Gibelu, Nyx-88, kaja0507, bellaliz, Lady Grigori, sandy56, Lorenitta22, Merce, debynoe, patymdn, Coni, saraipineda44, Leahdecall, LalhizGarcia, carolaap, Chayley Costa, krisr0405, miop, Jade HSos, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, Cary, jupy, LOQUIBELL, Tata XOXO, Techu, Sully YM, sagecristin, Only RobPatti, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Era viernes y sabía que él tenía clases todo el día. Me senté en mi auto en el estacionamiento, aparqué lo suficientemente lejos y en el otro extremo del estacionamiento. Él nunca me vería. Especialmente con la camioneta de mudanzas estacionada a mi lado. Papá y Riley esperaban en ella mientras mamá y yo esperábamos en mi auto.

Había pasado una semana. Una semana desde que los vi. Una semana desde que mi vida se derrumbó. Una semana desde que él me destruyó.

Cómo deseaba poder volver a una semana y un día atrás. Solo por unos minutos.

Mi plan era simple. Esperar que Jasper se fuera a la escuela. Esperar unos minutos, en caso de que él olvidara algo, después agarrar mis cosas y dejar ese lugar para siempre.

Lo vi bajar la escalera que llevaba a nuestro piso, con su mochila al hombro. Tenía puestos anteojos de sol. Quería ver sus ojos azules, solo una vez más. Siempre los había amado mucho. Esperaba ver un poco de dolor en ellos. Un poco de arrepentimiento. Un poco de tristeza. Ahora nunca lo sabría.

Traté de mantener mi respiración estable mientras él se subía al auto y se alejaba. Después de unos dos minutos, vi a Riley comenzar a salir de la camioneta. Bajé mi ventanilla y le dije que volviera adentro, era demasiado pronto. En efecto, Jasper regresó al estacionamiento. Se estacionó, salió, corrió por las escaleras y pasó casi un minuto antes de que regresara.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su auto, él miró en mi dirección, y se congeló. Mi corazón se detuvo, y me pregunté si me veía. Se alejó de la puerta, caminando alrededor de la parte trasera del auto y directo hacia mí. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Entonces sonó su teléfono. Lo escuché claramente desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.

Era el tono que tenía para Alice. O al menos el que solía tener. Solía pensar que era muy gracioso que él usara la canción "Foxy Lady" para el tono de ella. Él decía que era una broma, una forma de burlarse de ella. Él mintió.

Lo vi contestar su teléfono y detenerse, pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras asentía y hablaba con ella. Pronto, se giró y se metió al auto, mirando en mi dirección una vez más antes de alejarse.

Él se había ido.

Hicimos un trabajo rápido en el departamento. Tomé todo lo que era mío, que no era mucho. Las cosas que habíamos comprado juntos, o recibido por nuestra boda, las dejé. No las quería.

Después de un par de horas, y una vez que todas mis cosas estaban empacadas en la camioneta, volví sola para decir mi último adiós.

Ese fue el lugar donde pasamos nuestra noche de bodas.

Ese fue el lugar donde soñamos sobre nuestro futuro.

Ese fue el lugar donde nos perseguimos desnudos.

Ese fue el lugar donde pensé que sería feliz.

Ese fue el lugar donde mi mundo terminó.

Revisé nuestra habitación una vez más, viendo una foto en la mesa de luz. Era de nuestra boda, y no quería que Jasper la tuviera. Abrí la parte posterior del portarretrato y jadeé cuando fotos de Jasper y Alice cayeron. Eran de una feria del condado a la que habíamos ido, cuando Jasper y yo estábamos comprometidos. Él y yo teníamos una tira de fotos igual. Sabía que era de la misma noche, porque él tenía puesta la misma camiseta, y Alice había estado allí con nosotros.

La debieron haber hecho mientras yo estaba en la fila para el baño.

Él la estaba besando, tocándole la cara, dándole una sonrisa que nunca lo había visto darme a mí.

Tomé las fotos, junto con la foto de nuestra boda, y me dirigí a la cocina. Rompiendo nuestra foto en dos, la dejé en la encimera al lado de la tira de fotos de Jasper y Alice. Agarré un anotador y le dejé un mensaje más.

 _Tú nos rompiste en dos. Espero que ella lo valga. Tendrás noticias de mi abogado._

* * *

 _¿Seguimos aumentando nuestro odio hacia Jasper? Sí, sí, sí…_

 _¡Cuéntennos sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, tulgarita, lizdayanna, Jupy, Leahdecall, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, .10, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, debynoe, saraipinida44, krisr0405, carolaap, rjnavajas, Pera l. t, alejandra1987, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Nyx-88, Jade HSos, Pili, Chayley Costa, somas, Noelia, Gibelu, Adriu, miop, Merce, sagecristin y Liz Vidal._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Él me llamó incluso antes de que regresáramos a Forks. Lo dejé sonar tres veces y después respondí.

—¿Isabella? Vamos, háblame. Dame una oportunidad, por favor. Izzy, por favor, no hagas esto —rogó por teléfono.

Mi madre estaba sentada junto a mí mientras yo manejaba. Estaba quieta, mirándome como si supiera que eso iba a doler.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —grité—. ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú hiciste eso! Yo era feliz, Jasper. Yo te amaba. Tú arruinaste todo. —Resoplé, forzando a las lágrimas a que no salieran—. Eso es todo, hemos terminado.

—Nena, por favor. Solo vuelve, Iz. Volví a casa de clases y todas tus cosas desaparecieron. Podemos arreglar esto, sé que podemos. Eras tú esta mañana, ¿no? Vi tu auto. Pensé que tal vez…

—Sí, lo pensaste. Y después respondiste una llamada de ella y te alejaste. Ya terminé, Jasper. No aceptaré esto de ti. No me lo merezco. Ve, sé feliz, ya que ella es a quien quieres. ¿Esto? ¿Tú y yo? Se acabó.

Él gruñó por el teléfono.

—No, Izzy, espera, so…

—Y no me llames _nena_. Especialmente no cuando esa es la forma en la que la llamas a ella.

Colgué y apagué el teléfono. Juré que cambiaría el número al día siguiente.

Y lo hice.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Okay, como muchos de ustedes han preguntado y estas cosas no se tratarán por un tiempo —si es que se tratan— pondré esto aquí…**

 ***** ** _¿Por qué Jasper se casó con Bella si él y Alice ya estaban cogiendo?_** **Bueno… déjenme decir que Jasper es joven (tiene 21 años, como Bella y Alice) y egoísta (como muchos hombres lo son a esa edad) y cree que puede quedarse con el pan y con la torta. Creo que él tenía la esperanza de que casándose con Bella, tendría la familia feliz y Bella sería feliz, y sabía que podía ser feliz con ella. Ella era su chica ideal y él quería pasar su vida con ella. Además, creyó que podría estar con Alice, mantener un perfil bajo, y luego las cosas terminarían entre ellos, y entonces él todavía tendría a su amorosa y dulce esposa, Bella. A veces los hombres son estúpidos. Esto no es una noticia.**

 ***** ** _¿Él ama a Bella?_** **Sí, la ama. Obviamente no lo demuestra demasiado bien, pero él amó y ama a Bella. Quiere un futuro y una familia con ella, simplemente se desvía de eso por sus sentimientos por Alice.**

 ***** ** _¿Cómo Alice pudo hacerle eso a Bella?_** **Honestamente, no lo sé. Desearía poder decir que estaba loca, drogada o que es una adicta al sexo o algo así. Pero no. Ella simplemente sentía cosas y estaba cautivada por él. Y creo que la primera vez que estuvo con él, ella honestamente pensó que era algo de una vez y después podrían seguir con sus vidas y Bella nunca tendría que saberlo. Ella sabía cuánto esto lastimaría a Bella, así que quería sacárselo de encima. Después sucedió otra vez, y otra… y otra. Para el punto en que se enamoró de Jasper, él ya estaba comprometido y muy cerca de casarse con Bella. Alice no pudo parar.**

 ***** ** _¿Alice realmente es la mejor amiga de Bella?_** **Bueno, creo que hasta que apareció Jasper sí. Pero ¿una vez que ella empezó a acostarse con él? No puedes hacerle eso a alguien que consideras una amiga. O al menos yo no podría. ¿Ella quiere a Bella? Sí, la quiere, pero es egoísta, tal vez un poco envidiosa y, probablemente, estaba enojada porque Jasper se casaría con Bella y no con ella. Me imagino que la mayoría de las mujeres en su posición lo estarían.**

 ***** ** _¿Qué habría pasado si Jasper y Alice le decían a Bella que estaban enamorados ANTES de la boda?_** **Obviamente Bella habría salido lastimada igual, pero creo que ella habría dado un paso al costado si creyera que ellos estaban siendo sinceros y si hubieran hecho las cosas de forma honorable. Ella los ama a ambos y querría que fueran felices.**

 ***** ** _¿Por qué Jasper puso la foto de él y Alice detrás de la foto de la boda?_** **Probablemente porque pensó que Bella nunca miraría ahí. Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo haría? No es como si ella fuera a reemplazar esa foto pronto :D**

 ***** ** _¿Por qué Jasper no fue a buscarla?_** **Umm… ¿tú lo harías? ¿Con el papá policía de Bella y el hermano viviendo allí? Creo que la mayoría de los chicos se habrían mantenido alejados de Forks :D Lo mismo con las llamadas. Aunque él sí llamó mucho a su celular. Solo que ella nunca respondió :)**

 ***** ** _¿Por qué Alice sí llamó?_** **Ella se estaba sintiendo mal y arrepentida por lo que pasó. Quería decirle a Bella cuánto lo sentía y rogar su perdón. Creo que a veces no entiendes REALMENTE lo que estás haciendo hasta que se termina. Eso es probablemente lo que pasó aquí :(**

 ***** ** _¿Jasper vio el auto de Bella en el estacionamiento?_** **Sí, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera ella. Era temprano por la mañana, tenía gafas de sol y no creía que ella estuviera en la ciudad. Especialmente no con una camioneta de mudanza. Él iba a ir a ver si era el auto de ella, pero ahí fue cuando llamó Alice. Imagino que fue para saber si iría a clases o si podría pasar por su casa o algo así. Quién sabe, no es importante :D**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Pensamos que era adecuado traducir esta nota de la autora porque responde muchas preguntas interesantes, no dejen de leerla. ;)_

 _¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior**_ _: becky grandchester, Adriu, cavendano13, patymdn, sandy56, Leahdecall, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, rosy canul 10, Merce, Pera l.t, krisr0405, FerHerrera, Jade HSos, rjnavajas, tulgarita, miop, Sully YM, vero, somas, PEYCI CULLEN, carolaap, Yoliki, debynoe, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, Techu, jupy, alejandra1987, Nyx-88, Noelia, Marme, EmmaBe, Isabelle98, Tata XOXO y Vanina Iliana._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

La semana siguiente me reuní con un abogado. Un abogado de familia. Pregunté sobre una anulación. No calificábamos. Como estuvimos casados tan poco tiempo, un divorcio sería simple. No teníamos nada para dividir y yo no quería nada de él.

Presenté los papeles ese día y esperé que Jasper fuera notificado.

La semana siguiente recibí la noticia de que él firmó los papeles. El abogado dijo que fue rápido y que él no protestó. Solo preguntó dónde tenía que firmar y eso fue todo. Tenía que esperar noventa días para que fuera definitivo, por eso pasé los últimos días tratando de finalizar mis últimas clases así todavía podía graduarme.

Mis profesores fueron comprensivos, dejándome hacer casi todo en línea, por correo o fax. Fui a Seattle algunas veces para las presentaciones, pero eso fue todo.

La graduación llegó rápido y lloré cuando envié mi solicitud de graduación. Era algo tan simple, tan fácil y me provocó una tangente de llanto que duró tres días.

 _Nombre del solicitante._ ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería tan difícil llenarla? Escribí Isabella Marie Swan.

Me rompió el corazón.

Sabía que Jasper y Alice estarían en la ceremonia. Ellos también se graduaban. Casi me quedé en la casa, pero no podía dejar que también me arruinaran eso. Mantuve la cabeza en alto y pude ver el dolor en la cara de Jasper cuando leyeron mi nombre. No había rastro de Whitlock en ningún lado de mi certificado. Sabía que legalmente todavía era suya, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Y no quería que mi pasado me siguiera para siempre.

Su madre trató de hablar conmigo, trató de hacer que hablara con él pero me negué. Ella no sabía por qué nos habíamos separado y me sentí mal por ella. Obviamente, Jasper no le había contado a sus padres lo que había hecho. Me disculpé con ella. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Cuando Jasper se acercó a ella con una nerviosa Alice detrás, di media vuelta y me fui. Vi la mirada en los ojos de la señora Whitlock. Ella se dio cuenta de todo.

Con la escuela terminada, no tenía nada que hacer. Me senté en la casa de mis padres. Lloré en la casa de mis padres. Dormí en la casa de mis padres. Cociné, limpié, reí y me deprimí. No salía. No había nada para mí allí. No sabía qué hacer, así que me encerré en mí misma y dejé que el mundo pasara.

Finalmente, llegó el día de nuestra comparecencia en la corte. El juez firmaría los papeles y me declararía una mujer soltera de nuevo. Fui sola, para la desaprobación de mis padres. Había comenzado las cosas con Jasper por mi cuenta y necesitaba terminarlas por mi cuenta. Era una chica grande, tenía que hacerlo sola.

Se veía guapo con su traje y corbata. Casi tan guapo como el día que me casé con él. Nos sentamos en la sala del tribunal, él de un lado y yo del otro. Todo era muy oficial, muy estéril, muy común y ordinario. Esto pasaba todos los días en esa sala, pero era algo que nunca imaginé que me pasaría. Ese hecho cotidiano estaba terminando mi mundo. Mi futuro. Mi vida.

Me senté en silencio, asintiendo y contestando preguntas con "Sí" y "No" cuando me preguntaron. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi cara y el juez me preguntó si estaba bien. Negué con la cabeza y dije:

—No, pero yo no soy la que nos trajo aquí.

Me preguntó si había presentado la solicitud, luego entendió a lo que me refería. No fueron mis acciones las que iniciaron el final de nuestro matrimonio. Fueron las de Jasper.

Antes de que todo terminara, cuatro firmas estaban en los papeles, y el alguacil dijo que se presentarían ante el estado, que Jasper y yo recibiríamos nuestras copias por correo. Salí de la sala sintiéndome entumecida, muerta. Rota.

—¿Isabella? —susurró Jasper. Él estaba detrás de mí, pero no me detuve—. Lo siento, Izzy. Estoy tan avergonzado de lo que hice. Lamento haberte lastimado.

Mis ojos estaban llorosos, hinchados. Me di la vuelta y agarré la solapa de su saco, tirándolo detrás de mí. Abrí de un empujón la primera puerta que encontré. Era el baño de hombres.

Empujé su espalda contra la pared y lo miré fijamente. Finalmente podía ver la tristeza en su cara. Lo había estado esperando durante más de tres meses.

—Izzy, lo siento —murmuró.

No quería escuchar eso. Estaba enojada. Lastimada. Débil. Solo quería una cosa, la única cosa que debería haber sido mía y solo mía.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé, con fuerza. Él estaba sorprendido al principio, pero después me encontró movimiento por movimiento. Beso por beso. Lamida por lamida. Caricia por caricia.

—¿Todavía estás con ella? —pregunté mientras mi mano se deslizaba por su pecho.

—¿Qué?

—¿Todavía estás con ella? —Mi tono era enojado y mordaz.

Asintió. Bien.

—Te deseo —dije, alejándome para mirar sus ojos azules.

—Izzy, ¿qué quieres decir?

No lo entendía. Hombre estúpido.

—Acabamos de salir de la corte de divorcio, ¿y ahora me deseas?

—Me engañaste con ella. Ahora estás soltero de nuevo, pero estás con ella. Quiero ser justa. La vas a engañar conmigo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando finalmente entendió.

—Iz...

Mis manos hicieron un trabajo rápido en sus pantalones, luego agarré su polla. Lo acaricié de arriba abajo y se puso duro. Tan duro. Sabía lo que le gustaba o lo que siempre dijo que le gustaba. Yo estaba mojada y lista, y bajé mis bragas al piso.

—Hazlo —gruñí. Después me giré y me agarré al lavabo. Me miré al espejo, mis ojos estaban conectados con los de Jasper.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de estar embistiendo dentro de mí, gimiendo como lo había hecho con ella. Fue rápido, sucio, rudo y duro. Nunca antes habíamos sido así. Me encantaba.

Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos y sabía que él estaba cerca. Bajando una mano entre mis piernas, me acaricié mientras él seguía embistiendo. Observé en el espejo mientras sus ojos se cerraban, su ceño se fruncía, su voz se volvía más fuerte. Acabamos al mismo tiempo y fue increíble. El mejor sexo que habíamos tenido.

Algo así como guardar lo mejor para el final.

Cuando él se retiró, vi las conflictivas emociones en su rostro. Lo observé pasarse una mano por su cabello rubio oscuro. Agarré mi ropa interior del piso, me limpié con ella, y me moví de nuevo hacia él.

Besé sus labios una vez más. La última vez. Mientras deslizaba las bragas en el bolsillo de su saco, para que Alice las encontrara más tarde, susurré:

—Adiós, Jasper.

Me arreglé la falda, giré sobre mis talones y salí por la puerta.

No miré hacia atrás. No necesitaba hacerlo.

Jasper Whitlock era mi pasado y estaba decidida a seguir adelante sin él.

* * *

 _Pobre Bella… pero ya todo terminó, tuvo una pequeña ¿venganza? y parece que está decidida a seguir adelante, ¿qué creen ustedes?_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos cuenten todo en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias en los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**_ _Sully YM, cavendano13, saraipineda44, patymdn, cary, miop, Jupy, somas, Adriu, Luihui, Pili, Louishuini, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, Pera l.t, Yoliki, carolaap, lizdayanna, krisr0405, solecitopucheta, freedom2604, Isabelle98, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Nyx-88, rjnavajas, debynoe, Liz Vidal, Noelia, tulgarita, alejandra1987, terewee, sandy56, Vanina Iliana y Merce._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Estaba deprimida. Sabía que lo estaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Mi mundo se destrozó y todo mi futuro se había ido. Comencé a preguntarme todos los días si fue algo que yo hice. O algo que no hice. ¿Había fallado de alguna forma? ¿Tenía que cambiar cosas?

Si no pude mantener feliz a Jasper por tres meses, ¿cómo podría hacer feliz a alguien más? ¿Cómo podría quererme alguien más?

Estaba condenada a vivir sola para siempre. Aunque mi madre me decía constantemente que eso no era así, que había alguien especial allí afuera para mí, era difícil creerlo. Empujé a mi marido a los brazos de mi mejor amiga. Definitivamente había algo mal en mí.

Después de hacer _nada_ por algunas semanas, mi papá insistió en que consiguiera un trabajo. Principalmente para hacerme sentir productiva y que estaba logrando algo. Me preguntaba si en parte era porque ya no quería ver conmigo más películas que odiaran a los hombres y empoderaran a las mujeres.

Había un lugar en la cafetería del pueblo y empecé a servir mesas por la noche. Era aburrido y repetitivo y me daba muchas horas para evaluar mi situación, pero la paga era decente. Y no había otras opciones. Era todo lo que tenía.

Para agosto, me acomodé en esa vida. Habían pasado dos meses desde que finalizó el divorcio. Dos meses desde que había visto o escuchado de Jasper. Tres meses desde la última vez que había visto a Alice. Y cinco meses desde la última vez que ella trató de contactarse conmigo.

No sabía dónde estaban. Si estaban juntos, ¿qué estaban haciendo? No quería que me importara… pero lo hacía. Cada noche mis sueños iban de nosotros siendo felices a ellos burlándose de mí, dejándome atrás, alardeando de su vida sexual en mi cara. Me despertaba temblando todas las noches.

Algo tenía que cambiar. Ya no quería vivir así.

Una noche, la señora Newton entró a la cafetería y me dijo que Mike iría de visita pronto. Ella sabía que si lo llamaba, él estaría feliz de salir conmigo. Ella lo sabía por mi "situación" y Mike lo haría por mi "situación". No quería ser un caso de caridad para nadie. Pero sabía que si me quedaba en Forks, eso era todo lo que sería.

Sería "la pobre chica a la que engañó su esposo" y "la pobre chica a la que su mejor amiga le robó el esposo". No quería ser eso. Solo quería ser Isabella Swan otra vez.

Pero en Forks nunca lo sería.

Estábamos a finales de agosto y salí a hacer unas compras para mi mamá. Era mi día libre, así que estaba vestida con una sudadera y una camiseta vieja. Mi cabello estaba en una cola de caballo y tenía un par de las viejas chancletas de Riley en mis pies. Lucía como la mierda, pero no me importaba. ¿A quién tenía que impresionar?

A nadie.

Doblé en una esquina de la tienda, rumbo al pasillo del jabón para lavar la ropa. Había una oferta y mi mamá tenía cupones o lo que sea. No noté otro carro al final del pasillo hasta que escuché mi nombre.

—¿Izzy? —dijo la voz. Me congelé. Conocía esa voz.

Alice.

Levanté la mirada y la vi parada junto al carro, sosteniendo un gran envase. Lucía igual que siempre, lo que significaba que lucía hermosa, elegante y formal. La odiaba más por eso.

—Alice, cariño, no deberías estar cargando eso. Déjame ayudarte —habló otra voz y observé como él aparecía por el pasillo de al lado y tomaba el envase de sus manos.

Los ojos de ella estaban en los míos y a él le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que ella no le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Iz? —dijo él cuando me notó. Pero casi no lo escuché, porque él tomó el envase de las manos de ella y lo vi.

Su vientre.

Un vientre de embarazada.

Alice estaba embarazada.

—Isabella, espera… —suplicó Alice. Ella sabía que lo vi.

—¿Qué demo…? ¿Cómo puedes estar… estar embarazada? —pregunté.

—Izzy, lo siento. No queríamos que esto pasara, simplemente pasó —dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Tomé una respiración profunda y miré a Jasper. ¿Cómo pudo? Se suponía que esos seríamos nosotros. Yo cargando a su bebé. Él ayudándome. Yo era su esposa y ese debería haber sido nuestro bebé.

—¿Iz? —llamó él.

—Los odio. ¿Cómo pudieron? —escupí.

Todos estábamos ahí parados, observándonos unos a otros. Después giré mi carro y me alejé.

Escuché a Alice llorando. Escuché a Jasper tratando de calmarla. Pero no me importaba. Yo también estaba llorando como para tener alguna consideración por ellos. Ellos hicieron esto. Ellos causaron esto. No quería verlos nunca más.

Salí por la caja de autoservicio para evitar a Lauren, la chismosa más grande del pueblo, y vi una pila de mapas junto a unas revistas.

 _Costa del Pacífico._

Era un mapa de la ruta de la Costa del Pacífico y lo tomé.

Tenía que salir de Forks. Y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Aww, pobre Bella, no dejan de pasarle cosas. Pero parece que ya se decidió a salir de esa situación. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¡No se olviden de contarnos todas sus opiniones y teorías!_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _solecitopucheta, Marce Ortiz, Pili, Lorenitta22, Sully YM, cavendano13, Pera l.t, EmmaBe, carolaap, Techu, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Rosy Canul (No tanto), kaja0507, Adriu, krisr0405, Isabelle98, Yoliki, Noelia, patymdn, lizdayanna, freedom2604, jupy, somas, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Nyx-88, Angie Muffiin, bbluelilas, May Cullen M, sagecristin, Liz Vidal, debynoe, Adriana Molina, miop y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

—¡Isabella, estás loca si piensas que voy a permitir esto! —gritó mi padre.

Ante la emoción por mi plan de "Salir de Forks", me había apresurado a contarle todo al respecto. Su cara se puso más y más roja mientras más hablaba.

—Papá, es solo un viaje por carretera, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré bien.

—No voy a permitir que ninguna hija mía maneje de arriba abajo por la costa oeste sola. Sé lo que les pasa a jovencitas que hacen cosas así. No soy estúpido, Izzy. Y no te perderé por algún asesino serial.

Al parecer sus años haciendo trabajo policial lo convencieron de que mi plan no era tan seguro.

Lo miré, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Papi, necesito esto. Necesito alejarme de aquí. Estoy muriendo aquí, papá —sollocé y me limpié los ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que vi hoy en la tienda? Vi a Alice. Y ella estaba con Jasper. Y está embarazada. Embarazada de su bebé. ¡Esa debería haber sido yo, papá! Él era mi esposo, no de ella. Y si me quedo aquí, siempre voy a ser ese pequeño caso de caridad cuyo esposo embarazó a su mejor amiga. Nunca nadie va a pensar algo más de mí. Necesito salir de aquí. Por favor, papi. Por favor, déjame ir.

Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

—No me gusta esto, Iz. No me gusta la idea de mi pequeña estando tan lejos y sola. Ni siquiera sabremos si algo te pasa.

—Tengo mi celular y te llamaré todos los días. —Solté un suspiro profundo, triste y roto—. Solo necesito ver lo que está ahí afuera. Necesito descubrir quién soy, papá. Necesito esto. Soy una mujer adulta, tengo ese aerosol de pimienta y un bate de béisbol. Estaré bien.

Se rio. Un aerosol de pimienta y un bate de béisbol no detendrían a muchas personas si estaban determinadas a lastimarme, pero al menos era algo.

.

.

Él resopló alrededor de la casa por el resto de la noche. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, sabía que no iba a darme su bendición. No iba a dejarme ir.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó, golpeando la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Sí?

Se sentó en mi cama.

—Mira, sé que quieres hacer esto. Sé que es peligroso, pero sé que necesitas salir de aquí. No soy estúpido, cariño. Escucho las cosas que la gente dice. No me gustan, pero son solo habladurías. Siempre habrá habladurías. Tienes que aprender a lidiar con eso.

Él iba a decir que no.

—Cariño, siento que te defraudé. Siento que debería haberme opuesto más cuando querías casarte con Jasper, pero no lo hice. Estaba tratando de ser de apoyo y todo eso, y mira dónde nos llevó. Simplemente no quiero volver a cometer ese error, ¿me entiendes?

Asentí. Tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sabía que él no estaba tratando de lastimarme. Estaba tratando de cuidarme. Pero aun así dolía.

—Es por eso que no voy a detenerte si realmente quieres ir —dijo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—De verdad. Te fallé una vez. No te puedo fallar dos veces, cariño.

—¡Gracias, papá! —grité. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonreí.

Me iba a ir de Forks, tal vez para siempre.

Era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 _Parece que Izzy tiene nuevos planes… ¿dónde creen que la lleve eso? ¿O a quién? ;) ;) ;)_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas las opiniones sobre este capítulo y lo que va de la historia en los comentarios, nos encanta leerlas!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _Nyx-88, cavendano13, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Pera l.t, saraipineda44, nayelihernandez126, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, Adriu, Pili, miop, kaja0507, jupy, solecitopucheta, tulgarita, NTde LUPIN, Jade HSos, Rosy Canul, bbluelilas, carolaap, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, Isabelle98, freedom2604, patymdn, alejandra1987, Merce, terewee, FerHerrera, somas, lizdayanna, Marme, Noelia, Only RobPatti, EvreHavva y LalhizGarcia._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

No me tomó mucho tiempo empacar. No tenía nada de valor y solo podía llevarme lo que entrara en mi auto.

Planeé mi primer día de viaje, decidí que viajaría hacia el sur por la 101 hasta llegar a Astoria, Oregón. Planeaba quedarme ahí esa noche y después conduciría por la costa hasta llegar a Crescent City, California.

Quedarme en la costa me daría muchas opciones para detenerme y no planeaba presionarme. Me gustaría manejar hasta que sintiera que me gustaría detenerme, después salir y disfrutar del paisaje.

Esperaba poder tomarme mi tiempo, encontrar lo que sea que estaba buscando. Sentía que este viaje me llevaría a algo. Algo grande. Era emocionante y aterrador. No podía esperar.

La segunda noche mientras estaba en Crescent City, llamé a mis padres y les conté todo sobre mi día de viaje. Ellos parecían emocionados, aunque todavía estaban nerviosos porque estaba sola. Traté de asegurarles otra vez que estaba bien. Era verdad… en su mayor parte.

Me mantuve en la 101 Sur hasta que llegué a Leggett. La interestatal continuaba hacia San Francisco y sabía que era la ruta más segura y fácil. Pero ya había terminado con las cosas seguras y fáciles. Quería ver cosas, quería experimentar cosas. Era un camino más largo, pero opté por la Autopista Uno que me llevaría por la costa otra vez.

Todos los pequeños pueblos y ciudades en el camino me atraían, así que me detuve un par de veces antes de finalmente llegar a San Francisco por la noche. Había algunas visitas que quería hacer. Mi hotel estaba reservado por dos noches. Y dormí muy bien en la gran y cómoda cama esa primera noche.

Ver todos los sitios de los que solo había escuchado o había visto en películas fue increíble. Por primera vez en meses, no pensé para nada en Jasper o Alice. Era un cambio bienvenido.

Les envié a mis padres una postal del Puente Golden Gate y a mi madre algo de chocolate de la fábrica Ghirardelli. Después de quedarme otra noche en la ciudad, retomé el viaje por la Autovía Uno otra vez, disfrutando todos los pequeños pueblos por los que pasaba.

Siempre había botes y personas surfeando en el agua y me detuve muchas veces para observarlos. La brisa que venía del océano estaba llena de sal y olía maravillosamente. Era diferente al océano de Washington y sabía que nunca me cansaría de eso.

Hice mi camino a lo largo de la costa hasta que llegué a Monterey. Mi papá miraba un montón de ESPN y sabía que había muchos campos de golf ahí. Pasé algo de tiempo conduciendo alrededor de la ciudad observando las cosas que solo había visto por televisión.

Era hermoso. Un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada.

Sabía que el día siguiente involucraría un montón de pequeños pueblos mientras continuaba viajando hacia el sur, así que me desperté muy temprano, lista para partir.

Conduje a través de Big Sur, Lucia y Plaskett antes de finalmente detenerme para pasar la noche en Cambria. Era una ciudad agradable, rodeada de millas y millas de viñedos. Deambulé por la calle principal por un par de horas, tratando de familiarizarme con ella. Algo no se sentía bien y a la mañana siguiente me marché otra vez.

Salí hacia la carretera y después de aproximadamente veinte minutos, me dirigí hacia un pequeño pueblo llamado Cayucos. Era pequeño, pintoresco y algo me atrajo sobre él. Planeaba conducir hacia Los Ángeles ese día, pero cuando me paré en la playa, mirando el largo muelle que emergía del agua, no pude irme.

Cancelé mi reservación de hotel en L.A. para esa noche y encontré un hostal sobre la calle principal del pueblo. Tenían algunas habitaciones disponibles y tomé una.

Mi estómago gruñó y supe que tenía que comer. La dulce mujer mayor que dirigía el hostal me recomendó un pequeño restaurante justo bajando por la calle. Caminé por la acera, disfrutando la vista. La avenida South Ocean corría paralela a la playa por un tramo. La avenida Pacific se separaba de ella y continuaba por la playa, pero me mantuve en South Ocean, buscando el restaurante.

Fue fácil de encontrar. Flores sobre la acera, música flotando en el aire, brillantes ventanas abiertas. Parecía atractivo, feliz. Como un lugar en el que necesitaba estar.

Entrando en el Rockaway Café me sentí cómoda. Familiarizada. Me sentí como en casa.

Honestamente, era la última cosa que estaba esperando.

Y ese fue solo el principio de las sorpresas.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _El viaje inició, y parece que Bella ya encontró un lugar para quedarse. ¿Qué otras sorpresas le traerá este viaje? ¡No se olviden de contarnos todas sus opiniones y teorías en un comentario, nos encanta leerlas!_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Pera l.t, LalhizGarcia, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, cavendano13, alejandra1987 (Alice también es de Forks, así que posiblemente estaban visitando a su familia), lizdayanna, patymdn, terewee, Nyx-88, solecitopucheta, saraipineda44, carolaap, sandy56, krisr0405, somas, debynoe, Pili, Tata XOXO, Adriu, freedom2604, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, miop, EmmaBe, Jade HSos, Techu, Liz Vidal, Noelia, aliceforever85, EvreHavva, cary, jupy, caresgar26 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Me senté en un reservado junto a una ventana. Observé la calle afuera, maravillándome de lo relajado que parecía el pueblo.

—Hola, soy Rosalie. Bienvenida al Rockaway Café. Seré tu camarera esta tarde. Aquí está el menú y te daré un poco de tiempo para que lo mires. Hoy tenemos algunos especiales si estás interesada, pero por ahora, ¿quieres empezar con algo para beber?

Ella era hermosa. Alta, rubia, bonita y tenía curvas que la gente como yo solo había soñado.

—Um, sí. Ugh… Coca-Cola, supongo —dije.

—Claro. Volveré en un segundo.

Miré el menú y decidí lo que me gustaría, luego esperé. Mantuve los ojos enfocados en la ventana, observando a las familias caminar de un lado a otro por la calle. Niños en bicicletas. Adolescentes en patinetas. Hombres con tablas de surf. Mujeres con canastas y bebés. Era como una película o algo así, pero era real.

—Aquí tienes. ¿Decidiste lo que te gustaría? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, um la hamburguesa con papas fritas, por favor.

—La tienes —dijo. Sonrió, tomó el menú y se fue.

Unos minutos después estaba de vuelta.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? No recuerdo haberte visto antes —dijo.

—Oh, no. No soy de aquí, solo estoy de paso. Pero me gusta. ¿Siempre es así de alegre y pacífico aquí? —pregunté. Se sentía casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Sí, es bastante aburrido por aquí, eso es seguro —dijo con una risa—. No pasa mucho, lo que está bien cuando eres un adulto, pero no es tan bueno cuando eres un niño buscando algo para hacer. Supongo que es por eso que la mayoría de los niños surfean o pasan el rato en Morro Bay. Es a unas millas por la carretera. Si realmente buscan emoción, van a San Luis Obispo. Está a unas veinte millas de distancia, pero es un pueblo más grande. Más acción y niños diferentes. Ya sabes cómo es, pueblo chico con los mismos niños desde que naces hasta la graduación. —Me miró de cerca—. O tal vez no lo haces.

Suspiré.

—Créeme, sé exactamente cómo es.

—Así que estás de paso, ¿eh? Tengo que decir que tenemos unos cuantos turistas por aquí. Sin embargo, no muchos se quedan. No hay mucho por lo que quedarse.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy buscando. Un montón de nada. Aburrida, nada. —Le sonreí, esperando que pensara que solo estaba bromeando. Pero no lo estaba.

—Bueno, si nada es lo que quieres, deberías quedarte por aquí. Eso es todo lo que encontrarás. Bueno, eso y surf. ¿Surfeas? —preguntó. No había muchos clientes en la cafetería, así que supuse que ella debía tener algo de tiempo que matar.

—No, no surfeo. Tal vez tendré que aprender… si me quedo.

—Deberías. Deberías quedarte y aprender. Conozco a alguien que podría enseñarte —dijo. Sus ojos brillaron un poco, y parecía que iba a decir algo más.

—¡Rosie! ¡Orden lista! —gritó un tipo grande desde la cocina.

—Ese debe ser tu almuerzo. Volveré en un segundo —dijo ella. La observé apresurarse para regresar a la cocina, luego besar al chico que estaba cocinando y susurrarle. Ambos me miraron y sonrieron, y rápidamente giré la cabeza hacia la ventana de nuevo.

—Aquí tienes. Si necesitas algo más, me avisas —dijo.

—Gracias.

La comida estaba muy buena. Mientras más tiempo me sentaba en ese reservado, más sentía que tal vez me detuve en ese pueblo por una razón. Tal vez había una razón para que se sintiera tan familiar. Una razón por la que estaba tan a gusto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo? —preguntó Rosalie cuando vino a recoger los platos.

—Genial, gracias.

Sonrió.

—¿Quieres algo más?

—Uh, no. Estoy bien, pero gracias.

Pagué la cuenta y luego salí del restaurante. Caminé el resto del camino por la calle, mirando todos los negocios y casas, echando un vistazo hacia el océano de vez en cuando. Podía verlo, tan azul y grande en el horizonte. Podía olerlo, la sal y la arena flotando en el aire. Podía sentirlo, la humedad pegándose a mi cuerpo.

Lo quería.

Mientras regresaba por la calle, pasé por la cafetería de nuevo y noté un pequeño letrero en la ventana.

 _SE NECESITA EMPLEADO_

¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Mirando adentro, vi a Rosalie parada detrás del mostrador, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Atravesé la puerta, agarré el letrero de la ventana y se lo llevé.

—¿Estás contratando? —pregunté.

Ella sonrió brillantemente.

—¿Alguna vez serviste mesas antes?

Asentí. Podía hacer esto.

—¿Qué tal si trabajas mañana y vemos cómo lo haces? ¿Suena bien? —preguntó.

—Suena perfecto.

—Bueno, soy Rosalie McCarty. Es un placer conocerte —dijo, extendiendo una mano.

—Soy Isabella.

—Isabella… —dijo ella, claramente esperando que ofreciera mi apellido.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Soy Bella. Bella Swan.

Era Bella Swan ahora. Este era un nuevo lugar, un nuevo comienzo y una nueva yo.

Isabella Whitlock había desaparecido.

Yo era Bella Swan.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y parece que al fin llegó Bella Swan… ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _lizdayanna, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, Cathy, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, bbluelilas, Adriu, patymdn, Pili, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, solecitopucheta, Pera l.t, debynoe, Merce, kaja0507, Noelia, Nyx-88, Terewee, krisr0405, somas, jupy, tulgarita, Cary, miop, carolaap, Techu, Jade HSos, aliceforever85, Maryluna, Liz Vidal y Yoliki._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Rockaway Café abría a las siete en punto por la mañana. Estuve ahí un par de minutos antes. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa.

—¡Hola! Entremos —dijo el tipo grande de la cocina—. Soy Emmett, el esposo de Rosalie. Soy el cocinero de aquí. Si trabajas de día, trabajarás conmigo. Si trabajas de noche, trabajarás con Jacob. Lo conocerás después.

—Gracias —dije. Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa, pero traté de tranquilizarme. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

El día fue bien. Rosalie me mostró la cocina, la trastienda, el congelador y el mostrador del frente. Era un poco más fácil de lo que había sido la cafetería de Forks y estaba agradecida por eso. La clientela era joven, más relajada y solo felices de estar ahí. Bastante diferentes de las personas de Forks, que susurraban constantemente hasta que me aproximaba a sus mesas, entonces se detenían hasta que me iba y comenzaban otra vez.

La tarde trascurría y me preguntaba cuándo podría ir a casa. Reservé la habitación en el hostalpor el resto de la semana, esperando que ese tiempo fuera suficiente para decidir si quería quedarme o no. Y me daría algo de tiempo para encontrar un lugar más permanente donde vivir. No podría pagar una estancia en el hostal para siempre.

—Así que… ¿ya tienes algún lugar donde quedarte? —preguntó Rosalie mientras pasábamos tiempo atendiendo a la multitud de la cena.

—Mmm, en el hostal por ahora. Si ustedes quieren que me quede, buscaré otro lugar. ¿Sabes de algún departamento o algo cerca?

Ella sonrió y se quedó callada. Me pregunté si me dejarían ir. Pensé que había hecho un trabajo decente, pero tal vez no era lo que estaban buscando.

—Bueno, estaba pensando. No hay muchos departamentos por aquí, probablemente tendrás que ir a Morro Bay para encontrar algo abierto y que puedas pagar.

—Oh, eso no es bueno.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Pero resulta que sé de un pequeño departamento de una habitación y un baño que está muy cerca. Y sé que la renta es accesible, si estás interesada.

—¿En serio? Sí, estaría interesada —dije. Por el tono de su voz, podía decir que ella iba a mantenerme alrededor.

—¿Te gustaría ir a verlo?

—Sí —dije vacilante.

—Oye, Em, cuida aquí. Volveré en un momento —lo llamó y después me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a la trastienda.

Salimos por la puerta trasera y justo atrás había un pequeño edificio. Estaba detrás de la cafetería, así que no lo había visto antes.

—Esto era de mi abuela. Ella fue la que abrió la cafetería después de que mi abuelo se murió, se mudó aquí así podía estar más cerca del trabajo y del restaurante. Falleció hace pocos años, por eso estoy rentando el lugar.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento y entramos. Claramente era un poco anticuado, con los colores azul claro y malva de los 80, pero era algo con lo que podía vivir.

—Está totalmente amueblado, pero puedo sacar algunas cosas si tienes tus propios muebles —dijo.

—No, en realidad es perfecto. No tengo nada más que lo que entra en mi auto, así que amueblado suena genial.

—Mi abuela no murió aquí ni nada de eso, así que no está embrujado, en caso de que te preocupara —dijo con una risa.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

—No lo estaba, pero es bueno saberlo.

Miré el resto del departamento. Estaba polvoriento y necesitaba una buena limpieza, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —le pregunté.

—Oh, mmm… No sé, nunca lo rentamos antes. Supongo que tal vez ¿cien a la semana? Así que serían ¿cuatrocientos al mes? ¿Eso suena razonable?

—¿Cuatrocientos al mes? ¿Estás bromeando? Eso es demasiado bajo. ¿Estás segura? —pregunté, sorprendida por el precio tan bajo.

—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, realmente no necesitamos el dinero, pero supongo que debería cobrar algo. Oh, y los servicios están junto con los del restaurante, así que al menos que pongas un laboratorio de metanfetaminas o comiences a cultivar marihuana aquí, dudo que uses suficiente electricidad o agua para hacer mella en la factura mensual. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

—¿En serio? —pregunté.

Ella solo se rio.

—La última vez que lo controlé, sí.

—Guau, mmm… lo tomo. Si estás segura.

—Bella, será más duro para ti vivir aquí que cualquier otra cosa. Quiero decir, con los clientes alrededor todo el día y esas cosas. Yo estoy bien con eso y estoy feliz de poder ayudarte. ¿Quieres mudarte hoy, mañana, o qué?

—¡Hoy! Bueno, ¿limpiaré hoy y tal vez me mude mañana? ¿Está bien eso?

Ella asintió, después volvimos a la cafetería.

—Estoy emocionada de que te quedes y de que vayas a estar tan cerca. Vivo solo a unas pocas casas de aquí, así que podría ser divertido para ambas.

—Genial —dije. Y lo decía en serio, estaba emocionada y ansiosa por empezar mi vida en Cayucos. Era un lugar perfecto y no había pensado ni una vez en todo el día en Jasper. El cambio era exactamente lo que necesitaba y estaba en la novena nube mientras volvíamos a la cafetería.

Rosalie se dirigió hacia la cocina y yo fui al mostrador. Estaba limpiando y tratando de que pasen los últimos minutos de mi turno, levanté la mirada cuando escuché las campanas sobre la puerta.

Una mujer y un hombre entraron y mi corazón se detuvo.

No había sentido nada por ningún hombre desde que conocí a Jasper. Nunca había mirado a un hombre y sentido la lujuria corriendo a través de mí. Nunca había mirado a un hombre y querido saber cómo se sentían sus labios. Nunca había mirado a un hombre y desear el toque de sus dedos sobre mi piel.

Pero con ese hombre… Quería todas esas cosas. Y algunas más.

El hecho de que su mano estuviese envuelta alrededor de la de la mujer me decepcionó, y rápidamente alejé la mirada de ellos.

—¿Quién eres? —me preguntó.

—Ugh… Yo… eh…

La chica junto a él tiró su cabello rubio sobre su hombro y bufó, después se giró y se sentó en un reservado. Ella masticaba el chicle en su boca y lucía completa y totalmente aburrida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, observándome—. ¿Quién. Eres? —dijo otra vez—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo detrás del mostrador?

—Soy Bella, trabajo aquí. —Encontré mi voz, incluso si era baja y tranquila.

—¡Rose! —gritó él más allá de mí.

Continuó observándome hasta que Rosalie salió por la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Hola! —dijo, observando entre nosotros dos—. Así que… ¿veo que conociste a Bella?

—Sí, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¿Desde cuándo contratas nuevas personas?

—Yo manejo este lugar. No necesito tu aprobación sobre a quién contrato.

Él bufó y pasó una mano a través de su cabello que lucía demasiado suave. Quería tocarlo. Pasar mis dedos sobre él. Olerlo. Esconder mi rostro en él.

—… incluso por aquí. ¿Qué estás pensando? —dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ella es nueva en el pueblo y me cae bien. La contraté. Y se mudará al departamento de la abuela.

—¿Qué? —dijo, su voz alzándose unos tres decibeles.

—Síp. Otra vez, yo estoy a cargo aquí, así que ¿de qué te preocupas? —preguntó Rosalie.

Me sentía más y más incómoda y realmente quería salir de ahí. Ni siquiera sabía quién era este hombre, y ya lo había ofendido por alguna razón.

—Lo que sea, Rose. Haz lo que quieras —bufó—. Pero que no se te ocurran ningunas ideas.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, observé mientras la sonrisa de Rosalie crecía.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Cuando levanté la mirada, él me estaba mirando directamente. Mi estómago se apretó y sentí que mis pezones se tensaban. Estaba tan jodida.

—Bella, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano. Este es Edward Cullen. Edward, esta es nuestra nueva mesera, Bella Swan.

Edward gruñó, después se giró y caminó otra vez hacia la puerta. La rubia tonta con la que había llegado —y solo la llamé así porque en los dos minutos que estuvo en la cafetería su falda parecía haberse encogido cinco pulgadas y un par de los botones de su blusa deberían haber saltado porque sus pechos estaban prácticamente saliendo de ahí— saltó y lo siguió.

—Esa conejita de playa es Jessica, el ligue de esta semana de mi hermano. No hay muchas opciones por aquí, que es por lo que estoy tan agradecida de que estés aquí.

Ella se rio y volvió a la cocina, dejándome sola en el mostrador, donde mi cuerpo estaba quemándose vivo por el recuerdo de los ojos llenos de furia de Edward. Y su mandíbula afilada. Y sus dedos largos y flexibles. Y sus anchos hombros.

Estaba jodida. Y cómo deseaba que no fuera solo figurativamente.

Quería que él me jodiera. Literalmente.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Uy, por fin apareció Edward, y fue un poco idiota, como siempre al principio. Ja, ja. ¿Nos cuentan que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _krisr0405, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, sandy56, saraipineda44, Pili, rjnavajas, torrespera172 (Genial, bienvenida con esta cuenta), Rosy Canul, debynoe, Maryluna, Noelia, lizdayanna, patymdn, somas, terewee, Tata XOXO, carolaap, tulgarita, Adriu, Yoliki, jupy, Lady Grigori, Nyx-88, Sofa, aliceforever85, miop, Jade HSos, Sully YM y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron prácticamente de la misma forma. Trabajé en la cafetería, Edward vino a almorzar todos los días, me fulminó con la mirada todo el tiempo, se negó a hablar conmigo, me derretí cada vez que estaba a un metro y medio de él.

Mis padres no estaban muy emocionados de que hubiera decidido quedarme en California por el momento. Planeaban visitarme así podían comprobar el lugar. Sabía que papá no encontraría nada malo aquí. El índice de criminalidad era prácticamente inexistente en Cayucos. Mamá adoraría las pequeñas tiendas que se esparcían por la calle principal. Riley amaría a todas las chicas en bikini deambulando por todo el pueblo. ¿Qué chico joven no lo haría?

Conocí a Jacob después de trabajar en la cafetería por un par de días. Él era unos años más joven que yo y el cliché de chico surfista de California. Una de cada dos palabras que salían de su boca era "excelente", "increíble" o "totalmente". Eso me hacía reír. También lo hacía su coqueteo.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿todavía quieres aprender a surfear? —preguntó Rosalie una tarde. Ella no lo mencionaba hacia tiempo. Me sorprendió y estaba insegura de qué decir.

—Oh, um... sí, supongo.

—¿Sabes quién es un gran profesor? Edward. —Se giró para mirar a su hermano, que estaba sentado en un reservado almorzando, tratando de ignorarnos—. Le enseñarás, ¿verdad, Edward? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Bella quiere aprender a surfear. Le enseñarás, ¿verdad?

Me fulminó con la mirada. Bueno, en realidad era la forma en que siempre me miraba, así que no había nada especial al respecto. Era simplemente la mirada que él tenía para mí, aparentemente.

—No, estoy bastante ocupado en la tienda. Realmente no tengo tiempo para lecciones en este momento.

—Oh, por favor. Puedes llevarla al amanecer. No quieres que ella se ahogue allí, ¿verdad?

Por la forma en que me miró, pensé que tal vez lo quería.

—No, estoy ocupado.

Rosalie resopló y gruñó.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Te encontraremos a alguien.

En ese momento, Jacob entró paseando por el restaurante. Había llegado temprano y su cabello todavía estaba húmedo por el océano.

—¿Qué pasa, señoritas? —dijo, sonriendo grande mientras nos guiñaba el ojo.

—Hola, Jake —lo saludó Rose—. Oye, entonces... ¿alguna vez le enseñaste a alguien a surfear? —preguntó.

—Oh, amigo, no. Quiero decir, me enseñé a mí mismo, pero a nadie más. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Rosalie sonrió.

—Oh, Bella quiere aprender y estoy tratando de encontrarle un profesor.

La sonrisa de Jacob se hizo aún más grande.

—Impresionante —dijo. Su voz era como un susurro, lleno de asombro, mezclado con sorpresa. Él era raro.

—Entonces, ¿crees que la puedas sacar mañana? —presionó Rosalie.

—Totalmente. Tengo mi tabla y robaré la tabla de mi amigo, y golpearemos las olas, Mi Pequeño Conejo.

Tuve que contener una risa. Él estaba haciendo algo para ayudarme. Realmente no debería reírme en su cara.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesito? —pregunté. No tenía idea de lo que implicaba surfear. Todo lo que sabía era que podría terminar siendo una muy mala idea.

—Solo envuelve un diminuto bikini alrededor de ese pequeño cuerpo sexy de mamacita y yo me encargaré del resto. Estás en buenas manos con Jacob, corazón ardiente—arrulló.

Sabía que él estaba tratando de ser suave, pero era todo lo que podía hacer para no reírme. Sin embargo, su confianza era increíble. Tenía que darle eso.

—Está bien, un bikini pequeño, ¿y eso es todo? —pregunté.

—Exactamente, nena. Te sacaré allí, te subiré a algunas olas y estarás descendiendo algunas bombas en poco tiempo. Oye, no eres un goofy*, ¿verdad?

 _«¿Un qué?»,_ pensé. Estaba tan perdida, que no sabía qué hacer.

Él se rio mientras su brazo se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura y me atraía contra él. No me habría importado mucho si él hubiera estado usando algo más que unos pantalones cortos para surfear. Mi brazo y cara estaban presionados contra su pecho desnudo y me retorcí cuando estiró su otra mano y despeinó mi cabello.

—Oh, olvida esto —escuché a Edward mascullar mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. Yo te enseñaré. Encuéntrame mañana a las seis de la mañana. Solo usa un traje de baño, yo conseguiré el resto.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿En serio, ahora? Bueno, creo que ya tiene un profesor. Perdiste tu oportunidad.

Los ojos de Edward miraron con furia a su hermana, después se giró hacia mí.

—¿Quieres ahogarte o no?

Me salí del agarre de Jacob.

—No. —Realmente no quería morir en el agua. Realmente no quería.

—Bien. Encuéntrame mañana. Y deja al chico surfista aquí. Ven sola.

Con eso, Edward se giró y salió por la puerta.

—Um, ¿qué acaba de pasar? —pregunté.

Rosalie continuó sonriendo.

—Oh, nada. Gracias de todos modos, Jake, pero parece que Bella no te necesitará mañana.

—Totalmente genial, amigos. Cullen es un excelente profesor, hombre. ¡Te tendrá rompiendo y golpeando las olas antes de que te des cuenta! Será tan increíble, genial y excelente, Mamacita.

Eso esperaba. Y al menos él no dejaría que me ahogara. ¿Verdad?

* * *

 ***Goofy:** Son los surfistas que posicionan el pie derecho en la parte delantera de la tabla y el pie izquierdo en la parte de atrás.

* * *

 _Edward se hace el malo, pero al final parece que no lo es tanto, ¿no? ¡Al menos no quiere que se ahogue! :P_

 _Cuéntennos todas sus opiniones sobre el capítulo en los comentarios, y si tienen teorías de por qué Edward es así, nos encantaría leerlas._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, nayelihernandez126, Rosy Canul, saraipineda44, Adriu, lizdayanna, krisr0405, sandy56, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, alejandra1987, somas, solecitopucheta, torrespera172, tulgarita, Noelia, Cary, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, miop, debynoe, kaja0507, Pili, Nyx-88, marme, Lady Grigori, vfredes2, Jade HSos, aliceforever85, Sully YM, jupy, terewee, Liz Vidal y May Cullen M._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

La mañana siguiente estuvo fría. Bueno, no fría para los estándares de Washington, pero ¿para los estándares de la playa a las seis de la mañana en nada más que un biquini? Sí, fría.

—Aquí, ponte esto —murmuró Edward. Él me dio un traje de neopreno e hice lo mejor que pude para ponérmelo. Era ajustado. Apreté, tiré y empujé hasta que estuvo en su lugar. Después él subió la cremallera que estaba en la espalda.

—No he hecho esto antes —dije. Estaba nerviosa. Había mucha agua frente a mí.

—No me digas —respondió—. Esta es tu tabla. Empezarás con esta —me dijo, apuntando una tabla azul grande que estaba sobre el suelo. Era dos veces más grande que la que él estaba usando pero confiaba en él. O trataba. Él no dejaría que me ahogara, ¿cierto? Cuando él estaba atando mi tobillo a esa enorme cosa azul, me forcé a relajarme.

Pasamos una hora en la arena, él me enseñó cómo nadar y frenar, cómo pararme, dónde poner los pies. Yo estaba fascinada por el sonido de su voz. Era hipnótica. Quería escucharla todo el día.

Cuando finalmente entramos al agua, la temperatura era sorprendentemente fría. Mis dientes castañeaban. Él rodó sus ojos y eso me hizo enojar. Nadé hasta que sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir, solo para demostrarle que podía hacerlo. Una vez que estuve ahí, empecé a entrar en pánico.

Él se puso a mi lado.

—Amigo, el agua está genial —murmuró para sí mismo—. Escucha, cuando te diga que vayas, vas. ¿Entendido? —dijo.

—Está bien —susurré con un asentimiento.

Nos sentamos ahí por un minuto o dos y él miraba hacia atrás.

—Cuando vayas, si te caes, recuerda vigilar el agua de cuando se rompe la ola y no golpees mi tabla*.

¿Su palo*? ¿Qué? No entendí la mitad de las palabras que salieron de la boca de Edward y mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco. Sabía que probablemente estaba hablando de cosas de surfear, pero solo había un palo de Edward que se me venía a la mente…

—Bien, ahí viene un grupo —gritó—. ¡Ve! ¡Ve!

Me incliné hacia adelante, acostándome sobre la tabla y nadando. Ya estaba metida en esto, No podía detenerme, así que me decidí a simplemente hacerlo. Cuando llegué a la parte que creía que era la que Edward me había dicho, traté de pararme sobre la tabla.

Me mantuve alrededor de tres segundos.

El agua me rodeó y pronto mi cabeza salió y estaba jadeando por aire.

—Buen intento. Sube otra vez sobre la tabla y ve por ahí. Ahí viene otra línea* —me gritó. Apenas pude escucharlo, pero hice lo que me dijo.

Pasé la siguiente hora tratando de surfear. Solo logré que el viento no me tirarados veces y me mantuve de pie alrededor de trece segundos… en total.

—Volveremos en un par de días. Necesitarás descansar mañana —dijo una vez que estuvimos otra vez en la arena. Lo había visto surfear algunas olas. Él era increíble. La forma en que su cuerpo se inclinaba y se movía sobre el agua… Era el mejor que alguna vez había visto.

No que hubiese visto muchos surfistas en mi vida. Aunque algunos de los chicos de mi escuela secundaria lo intentaron. Ninguno de ellos era muy bueno.

—Eres realmente bueno en esto. ¿Cómo aprendiste a surfear? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos desde la playa hasta el negocio en el que él trabajaba.

Él estaba cargando mi tabla, dejando que yo cargara la de él que era más pequeña. Era un gesto amable de su parte y mi dolor de brazos se lo agradecía.

Se estiró y se frotó la nuca. Se había sacado el traje mojado de su pecho, dejándolo desnudo y brillando por el agua. Quería lamerlo. No podía evitarlo. La parte superior de su traje estaba alrededor de su cadera y podía ver el pequeño camino de vello en su estómago. Me preguntaba si tenía ropa interior.

—No sé. Simplemente empecé cuando era un niño. No hay mucho más que hacer por aquí.

—Oh, eso tiene sentido.

Él no habló mucho más. Cuando entramos a la tienda, me señaló un baño donde podría sacarme mi traje húmedo.

—No puedo bajar la cremallera —le dije. Él gruñó, pero lo bajó por mí. Cuando traté de sacármelo estaba atascado y ajustado, no era fácil.

—Así —dijo, agarrándolo por el cuello y bajándolo. Él tomó una respiración profunda cuando lo hizo y no fue hasta un momento después que me di cuenta por qué.

—Oh, demonios —dije. La parte de arriba de mi biquini se había desplazado. Movido. Y mis pechos estaban afuera—. Lo siento. Sé que no hay mucho que mirar.

—Sí, lo que sea.

No estaba tan bien dotada como la perra de su amiga, a quien no había visto en un par de semanas. Pero todavía eran tetas. A la mayoría de los tipos parecían gustarle sin importar que tan grandes o pequeñas eran. Edward actuó como si yo lo hubiese quemado o algo. No lo entendía para nada.

—No tienes que estar tan disgustado. Quiero decir, conozco a otros a los que no les molestaría tanto —dije, mi voz brusca y enojada. Después recordé a Jasper. Él siempre dijo que le gustaban.

Eso me puso de mal humor. Él había mentido en otras cosas. ¿Qué si mintió sobre eso también? ¿Qué si no eran para nada geniales o lindas? De repente, me sentí muy incómoda y no podía salir de esa tienda de surf lo suficientemente rápido.

Edward no me dijo nada. Solo se giró y caminó hacia la parte de atrás mientras yo salía por la puerta del frente.

Definitivamente, surfear no fue de la forma que yo esperaba.

* * *

 ***La oración original utiliza mucho vocabulario de surf, pero al traducirlo todo eso se pierde. Por eso Bella no entiende mucho lo que Edward dice.**

 ***En cuanto al palo, Edward utiliza la palabra** _ **stick**_ **, que es una forma de llamar a la tabla, y se traduce como palo/bastón, por eso la imaginación de Bella vuela un poco al sur de Edward :P**

 ***Al decir otra línea se refiere a otro grupo de olas que todavía no rompió.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Primera clase de surf, empezó bien, pero terminó mal :p ¿Nos cuentan que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _carolaap, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, cavendano13, torrespera172, Maryluna, tulgarita, aliceforever85, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, jupy, bbluelilas, kaja0507, Nyx-88, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori (al final hay uno o dos outtakes en el POV de Edward), Pili, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, terewee, Rosy Canul, sandy56, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, somas, freedom2604, Adriu, Cary, Liz Vidal, Noelia, Merce, EvreHavva, marme y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Al día siguiente estaba dolorida. Cada músculo en mi cuerpo dolía. Realmente quería quedarme en la cama todo el día, tal vez emborracharme así no sentiría el dolor, pero Rosalie me necesitaba.

Después de una ducha caliente, me sentí un poco mejor. Suficientemente bien como para vestirme, peinarme e incluso ponerme un poco de maquillaje. Iba a trabajar toda la tarde, y a menos que Edward viniera, no había nadie a quien impresionar. Incluso con él, era tan raro conmigo, sabía que no estaba interesado en mí. Al igual que la mayoría de los otros chicos.

No era que estuviera buscando un chico. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Entré en la trastienda de la cafetería y pude escuchar lo que sonaba como una discusión bastante acalorada procedente de la oficina. No quería escuchar, pero entonces oí mi nombre.

—No sabes nada sobre Bella —dijo Edward en voz alta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que supiera a quién le estaba gritando.

—No necesito hacerlo. Confío en ella. Hay algo sobre ella, sé que pertenece aquí —dijo Rosalie.

Me hizo sentir bien que ella me defendiera. Y mal que había sido tan cautelosa con ella sobre mi vida. No le dije nada a nadie. Era mejor de esa forma.

—¿De dónde es, eh? ¿Cómo simplemente apareció en nuestra cafetería, Rose? ¿Qué si ella está trabajando para el tío Marcus? Sabes que podría estarlo, y tú simplemente la dejaste entrar. ¡Incluso la instalaste en el departamento de la abuela!

Rosalie resopló en lo que parecía ira, igualando el tono de Edward.

—Ella no está trabajando para Marcus, ¿de acuerdo? No todas las mujeres que conoces son como Tanya, Edward. Y no me importa de dónde es. Está aquí ahora y me cae bien, así que deja de molestar.

—Estás arriesgando todo, Rose. ¿Cómo no lo ves? Ella es solo una chica de la calle. Que está escapando de algo o alguien, o fue enviada aquí. ¿Cuál crees que es más probable? —preguntó Edward. Guau, realmente no le agradaba.

—Tal vez está escapando de algo. O se está escondiendo de alguien. De cualquier forma, se va a quedar. ¡Así que supéralo!

Justo cuando Rosalie terminó su frase, di un paso atrás y derribé una pila de recipientes de metal.

Oh genial, ahora sabían que estaba ahí.

Ambos miraron por la puerta de la oficina, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para parecer que acababa de llegar.

—Oh, hola. Estoy aquí para mi turno.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Bien. Ve y ficha y después puedes lavar los cuencos en el fregadero, y luego ve a abastecer el mostrador.

—Está bien —dije, alejándome de la mirada acusadora de Edward tan rápido como podía.

Estaba escondiendo algo y escapando de algo, pero no quería contarles. No quería contarle a nadie. Nunca.

Estaba a mitad de rellenar los servilleteros cuando Edward se me acercó.

—¿Estás trabajando para alguien? —preguntó.

—Um, para Rosalie.

Se rio.

—No es a lo que me refiero. ¿Estás trabajando para mi tío Marcus? Porque si lo estás, y te envió aquí para que me conquistes, puedes detenerte ahora. Nunca va a suceder.

Bueno, siempre era lindo ser totalmente rechazada por el único hombre que te debilitaba las rodillas.

—Bueno, no conozco a nadie llamado Marcus, así que creo que estás a salvo. Solo quería un trabajo y alejarme de mi vida. Esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Santa mierda, los músculos de sus antebrazos estaban abultados y no podía dejar de mirarlos.

—Uh... sí. Estoy segura.

—¿De dónde eres, Bella?

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos. No quería que lo supiera. No él. Él no podía saber cómo era realmente.

—No puedo decírtelo. Por favor no vuelvas a preguntarme.

Me di la vuelta y me moví hacia las cafeteras, agarrando las vacías y llevándola a la parte de atrás. Necesitaban ser lavadas y necesitaba alejarme de Edward Cullen. Antes de que soltara todo.

—Lo siento por mi hermano —dijo Rosalie cuando se acercó al fregadero donde yo estaba parada.

—Oh, él está bien. Solo suena preocupado por ti, eso es todo.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Mi familia solo es... es un desastre, ¿sabes?

Traté de contener la risa.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Mi abuela tuvo dos hijos. La mayor fue mi mamá, y después tiene un hermano menor, Marcus. Él es como mala hierba. Es alcohólico y apuesta mucho. Nunca ayudó a mi abuela, así que cuando ella murió, le dejó todo a mi mamá. Mi tío no estaba feliz, por decir lo menos. —Rosalie soltó una risa triste y perversa.

Si tan solo supiera lo mucho que podía identificarme con los problemas familiares. No como los de ella, pero aun así.

—Él estaba lo suficientemente enojado cuando mi mamá era dueña de este lugar, ¿pero cuando ella me lo dio? Estaba furioso. Nos trató de llevar a la corte, alegando que merecía su parte justa. Mi mamá sintió pena por él y le pagó una cantidad considerable de dinero. Estaba todo en la demanda. Renunció a todo reclamo futuro a cambio del dinero. Se le acabó en poco tiempo y ahora está tratando de escabullirse de regreso.

—Suena como un idiota —dije.

—Oh, no tienes idea. El año pasado envió a esta mujer al pueblo. Su nombre era Tanya y ella era como una modelo de trajes de baño o algo así. Mostró interés en Edward casi inmediatamente. No pensé mucho de eso. Quiero decir, sé que es mi hermano, pero es de aspecto decente. Tuvo sentido, ellos juntos. Sin embargo, ella era demasiado buena para ser cierto, y después de un tiempo descubrimos que ella no era honesta y respetable. Finalmente admitió que Marcus le había pagado para venir aquí, seducir a Edward, quedar embarazada de su bebé y hacerlo que se case con ella. Marcus pensó que de esa forma podría conseguir el dinero de la parte de Edward de la cafetería. Que mal que no se dio cuenta que Edward me vendió su parte hace dos años. Es todo de Emmett y mío ahora.

Bueno, eso explicaba mucho sobre el mal humor de Edward todo el tiempo.

—¿La amaba? —pregunté. Sabía que no debería.

—¿Quién, Edward? ¿Si amaba a Tanya? Creo que podría haberlo hecho. Estuvieron juntos por casi un año. Creo que quería casarse con ella. Él estaba bastante devastado cuando descubrimos la verdad. Creo que Tanya se sintió mal, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ¿sabes? Edward siempre ha sido bastante desconfiado desde entonces.

—¿Qué hay de sus putas que mencionaste? ¿Cómo esa chica Jessica?

Se rio.

—Oh, esas son solo chicas que han estado aquí por siempre. Son un blanco fácil, una cosa segura, ¿sabes? Además, son bastante seguras. La mayoría de ellas son demasiado estúpidas para engañar a Edward en cualquier cosa.

—Oh, es bueno saberlo, supongo.

—Lamento que sea tan grosero contigo, Bella. —Las palabras de Rose eran dulces. Sabía que las decía en serio.

—Está bien, él no confía en mí. Lo entiendo —suspiré. Quería que él confiara en mí—. Solo tendré que ver si puedo cambiar eso.

Rosalie me dio una gran sonrisa brillante.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Bella Swan.

Me reí.

—Oye, ¿de dónde eres, de todos modos? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Washington.

—Estás aquí legalmente, ¿verdad? No eres como una fugitiva ni nada por el estilo, ¿cierto? —Sabía que ella solo estaba consiguiendo respuesta para tranquilizar la mente de Edward, así que traté de no tomarme las cosas demasiado personal.

—No, no una fugitiva. De las únicas cosas que estoy escapando son de los fantasmas en mi pasado. Y desde que llegué aquí, parece que los estoy evitando bastante bien.

Me apresuré a regresar al mostrador con las cafeteras limpias. El ajetreo de la tarde comenzaría pronto y tenía a un hombre sexy sentado en un reservado de la esquina deseando ver. Aunque Edward ya había hablado con Rosalie, sabía que él no se perdería el almuerzo. Era día de pastel de carne y papas. Ni siquiera Edward Cullen podría decirle que no a eso.

Ahora, pensé mientras lo observaba revolver su vaso de refresco mientras estaba sentado en el reservado, ¿qué pasaría si me cubría con papas y salsa… se podría resistir a eso? Tal vez eso finalmente llamaría su atención.

Tal vez no. Además… ew.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Finalmente sabemos un poco más de por qué Edward tiene esa actitud, ¿qué piensan ahora? ¡Cuéntennos en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _cavendano13, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Nyx-88, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Pili, Noelia, Rosy Canul, Vanina Iliana, patymdn, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, carolaap, Pam Malfoy Black, torrespera172, jupy, krisr0405, rjnavajas, tulgarita, sandy56, Liz Vidal, cary, terewee, vfredes2, Jade HSos, Adriu, Sully YM, somas, freedom2604 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo16**

A la mañana siguiente fui a la playa, incluso antes de que el sol saliera. Hacía frío, pero había comprado un nuevo traje de baño de una pieza. No más trajes de baños que se desplazaban para Bella.

Edward apareció a la hora que dijo que lo haría, las mismas tablas de nuestra primera sesión bajo sus brazos.

—¿Lista? —preguntó. Él parecía no estar afectado por mí. Como si yo no le importara. Imaginaba que era mejor que me odiara como antes.

Me puse el traje que me dio, incluso arreglándomelas para cerrarlo. No quería pedirle su ayuda otra vez. Ya era bastante malo que estuviera tratando de enseñarme a surfear.

—Vamos a tratar de pasar más tiempo en el agua hoy —dijo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé el otro día, no?

Asentí.

—Sí, lo hago.

—Bien. Vamos.

Pasamos un par de horas en las olas y logré pararme un par de veces. Una por casi nueve segundos.

Eso era más tiempo de lo que un jinete estaba sobre un toro.

Fui muy feliz por eso.

Caminábamos por la playa, otra vez hacia la tienda de surf cuando Edward habló.

—Lo siento por ayer. Sé que soné bastante mal. Solo quería disculparme.

—No, está bien. Te preocupas por tu hermana, lo entiendo. Además, no me conoces. De dónde soy o quién soy. No te culpo por no confiar en mí.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

Una vez que las tablas estaban en su lugar y me había sacado mi traje, sola, le dije adiós con la mano, susurré un _adiós_ y me apresuré a volver a mi departamento. Trabajaba más tarde y quería una siesta antes de mi turno.

Las semanas siguientes fueron de la misma manera. Día por medio me levantaba temprano e iba a surfear con Edward. Estaba mejorando. Él era más tolerable. El traje de baño de una pieza funcionaba muy bien. Aunque un día él preguntó por el biquini, si algo le había pasado.

Me reí.

Era tan obviamente un hombre. Y tal vez mis pechos no estaban tan mal como yo pensé.

Mis padres planeaban visitarme para Acción de Gracias. Sería a finales de octubre y estaba ansiosa por verlos. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlos. Riley estaba deseando poder surfear un poco, aunque tuve que advertirle sobre cuán territoriales podían ser muchos de los chicos locales cuando se trataba de extraños surfeando en sus playas. Jacob prometió llevar a Riley con él así que esperaba que estuviera bien.

Le conté pequeñas cosas a Rosalie de vez en cuando. Como a dónde fui a la universidad. Por qué estaba viajando sola. Por qué no tengo ninguna foto de mi familia o amigos. Nunca le dije lo importante, solo lo suficiente para mantenerla feliz. Y para que no sintiera que estaba escondiendo cosas de ella. Incluso aunque lo estaba haciendo.

Ella era mi amiga y me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Siempre que nos divertíamos, pensamientos de Alice aparecían en mi mente y, de repente, me retiraba. Rosalie lo sabía, pero nunca preguntó qué pasaba. Me daba mi espacio y la quería por eso.

Una noche, tarde después de mi turno, me estaba preparando para ir a la cama cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta. Nadie iba a verme. La mayoría de las personas no sabían que vivía ahí. Imaginé que era Rosalie, pero me sorprendí cuando encontré a Edward en la puerta.

Su cabello salvaje. Su ropa estaba arrugada. Sus ojos nublados. Olía a licor y no quería dejarlo entrar.

—¿Sabes qué odio realmente de que estés aquí? —preguntó cuando abrí la puerta. Arrastraba las palabras y me pregunté cuánto había bebido.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné. No estaba segura si realmente quería saber.

—Solía traer mujeres a este lugar. Rose nunca lo supo, pero lo hacía. No las llevo a mi departamento. No cagas donde duermes, ¿sabes?

Asentí. Mi corazón estaba latiendo más rápido. Pero no podía evitar el deseo que sentía por él.

—Ahora que estás aquí, tengo que ir a sus casas. Odio eso. Tal vez te puedas ir una noche o algo. Prestarme el lugar, ¿está bien?

—Um, no creo que esa sea una buena idea —dije. Mi estómago se retorció ante la idea de él con otras mujeres, y de forma regular, por lo que él decía.

—Bueno, Bella… tengo que ir a acostarme a algún lado, ¿cierto? Así que tal vez si no puedo traer otras mujeres aquí, entonces ¿puedo venir aquí y estar contigo? ¿Cómo suena eso? —Él me sonrió de lado mientras se inclinaba contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Tú…? ¿Tú quieres…? Quiero decir, ¿tú quieres tener sexo… conmigo? —escupí.

—¿Por qué no? Eres sexy. Estoy seguro de que eres decente en la cama.

Si solo él supiera que no era tan decente. Él correría a encontrar otra mujer y nunca pensaría en estar conmigo otra vez.

—No sé —susurré.

Él se acercó más, su rostro a solo unas pulgadas del mío. Su aliento a licor llegando a mi rostro.

—Déjame decirte un secreto, Bella. Ya… no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti.

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

No sabía de dónde salieron las palabras, pero lo hicieron. Las dije. Quería decirlas.

Deseaba a ese hombre. Pero ¿mi corazón podría soportar ser una muesca en el poste de la cama de otro hombre?

—Eres difícil de leer para mí, Bella. Creo que estás escondiendo algo, pero no sé qué. Aunque lo voy a descubrir. Y tú también me desearás uno de estos días. Y me dejarás entrar. Lo sé.

Él, claramente, estaba borracho, pero me quedé ahí parada en silencio y asentí. Él no dijo nada que no fuera verdad. Lo deseaba. Estaba escondiendo algo. Lo dejaría entrar. Le daría todo de mí o al menos todo lo que había quedado.

Levantó sus manos y tocó mis mejillas. Mis ojos se cerraron. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me tocó de esa forma. Con afecto.

—Te veré en la mañana —susurró y después sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Y yo me estaba quemando viva.

Fue el mejor beso que había recibido en mi vida. Y duró solo tres segundos.

Después él vomitó en mi puerta.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad :p Veremos qué pasa con este borrachín. :p ¿Nos cuentan que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _tulgarita, cavendano13, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Pili, terewee, rosy canul 10, sandy56, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, saraipineda44, torrespera172, Vanina Iliana, Nyx-88, kaja0507, Jade HSos, Kriss21, carolaap, alejandra1987, somas, EvreHavva, patymdn, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, debynoe12, Yoliki, marme, Maryluna, Noelia, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Cary, Liz Vidal, miop, jupy, y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

El sol todavía no había salido, pero yo estaba levantada. Sentada en una silla en la sala, observando a Edward dormir en el sofá. No pude, honestamente, dejarlo que se fuera anoche. Estaba tan borracho que se caía. No sabía dónde vivía o incluso si sería capaz de volver allí en una pieza.

Después que vomitó, se rio y me dijo que él tenía razón, que yo lo deseaba. Después lo ayudé a acostarse en el sofá, donde se desmayó.

No me senté con él toda la noche, dormí un poco. Pero una vez que llegó la mañana, me levanté y preparé café. Sabía que él lo necesitaría. Y si iba a surfear, yo también lo necesitaría.

—Ung… mi cabeza —susurró, moviéndose un poco.

Yo estaba en silencio, observando.

Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Él obviamente había despertado en ese sofá antes, porque no parecía extrañado. Cuando giró la cabeza y me vio, gimió.

—¿Qué mi… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó.

—Buenos días a ti también —dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres un poco de café?

Se sentó, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras trataba de asentir.

Lo observé mientras se bebía una taza. Y luego una segunda. Lo observé levantarse y caminar hacia el baño. Lo observé hundirse de nuevo en el sofá. No podía dejar de observarlo. Incluso en su obvia incomodidad, él era hermoso. Y nada como Jasper.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Apareciste en mi umbral anoche, quejándote de que ya no puedes traer mujeres aquí por mí.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Y luego me preguntaste si me iría una noche así podías traer una cita aquí, o algo así.

—¿Lo hice? —Su voz era más baja que antes. Sabía que él estaba incómodo con nuestra conversación. Así que decidí exponer todo.

—Luego sugeriste que tal vez tú y yo podríamos tener sexo aquí, ya que crees que soy sexy y decente en la cama. Después dijiste que ya no puedes estar alejado de mí, que soy difícil de leer y entonces me besaste.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras lentamente levantaba la mirada y encontraba la mía.

—Fue una noche divertida —dije con una sonrisa antes de tomar otro sorbo de café.

—No hice eso, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Oh hombre… lo siento. Eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Lo que sea, está bien.

—No, en serio, lo siento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar esto? —dijo, mirando al piso mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Me reí.

—Puedes limpiar el vómito que está en mi porche delantero.

Sus ojos volvieron con rapidez a los míos. Podía decir que le dolió la cabeza al moverse tan rápido, pero lo que fuera.

—¿Te hice vomitar?

—No —dije. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó—. Tú vomitaste. Justo después que me besaras. Lo dejé ahí para ti. Espero que eso no signifique que soy una mala besadora.

Masculló una sarta de malas palabras y se disculpó una y otra vez.

Cuando se levantó para irse, prometió volver pronto para limpiar el contenido de su estómago de mi acera.

—Entonces, ¿no vamos a surfear esta mañana, supongo? —pregunté.

—Uh, no. Iremos mañana. Si eso está bien.

—Claro —dije, después lo observé salir por la puerta principal.

El hecho de que volvería pronto hizo que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido. Aunque no lo observaría limpiar mi umbral. Había visto lo suficiente anoche.

.

.

Al día siguiente mientras estábamos sentados en el agua, nuestras tablas debajo de nosotros, Edward estaba en silencio. No me dijo cuándo ir ni si llegaban nuevas olas. Él solo observó la costa mientras flotaba a mi lado.

—Salí con esta mujer el año pasado. Pensé que la amaba, que me casaría con ella y sería feliz, ¿sabes? No terminó bien, por decir lo menos. Y ella me había estado engañando todo el tiempo. Algo así es difícil de superar —dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos nunca se movieron de lo que estaba mirando.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —susurré.

—¿Cómo podrías? Eres tan joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes, como diecinueve, veinte?

Me reí.

—No precisamente. Cumplí veintidós el mes pasado. ¿Por qué, cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiséis.

—¿Ves?, no mucho más grande.

—Sí, supongo. Ahora soy cauteloso, ¿sabes?

Lo sabía. Y mientras el ardor en mi estómago comenzaba a intensificarse, sabía que tenía que contarle. Él necesitaba saber sobre mi pasado. De esa forma, podría alejarse de mí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos saliera lastimado de nuevo. Él merecía una advertencia.

—Sé exactamente lo que es ser engañado por alguien que amas. Ser traicionado por personas en las que confiabas, personas que eran todo para ti. Sé lo que es eso.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? —preguntó, mirándome.

—Estaba casada.

—¿Casada? Tienes veintidós.

—Lo sé, un poco estúpido. Lo que sea. Quiero decir, mis padres se casaron a los diecinueve y son felices juntos. La edad en realidad no importa, creo. Si eres fiel y dedicado, no debería importar si eres joven o viejo. Cualquiera puede cometer errores.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Cuándo te casaste?

—La Navidad pasada.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Pensando.

—No ha pasado ni siquiera un año. ¿Pero ya estás divorciada? Y has estado aquí por dos meses. ¿Qué pasó?

Podía escuchar la sinceridad en su voz. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla cuando le dije.

—Me engañó. Con mi mejor amiga en el mundo. Ella era como mi hermana.

—Oh guau…

—Los pillé juntos en nuestra cama. Tres meses después de casarnos. Pero habían estado acostándose por un tiempo antes de eso. Los vi de nuevo en agosto. Ella está embarazada. Ya no podía quedarme allí.

—Bella, lo siento —dijo en voz baja. Sabía que lo decía en serio.

—No sé lo que hice para merecer algo así, pero no podía sentarme ahí y aceptarlo, ¿sabes? Solicité el divorcio. Logré conseguir mi título antes de salir, pero aún no lo he usado. No sé si lo haré.

—¿Tienes un título? ¿En qué?

—Educación primaria. Puedo enseñar en Washington, pero no aquí. Tendría que obtener mi certificado de enseñanza para California. Simplemente no lo he hecho. No sabía si me quedaría aquí o no.

Estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos.

—Realmente espero que decidas quedarte aquí —dijo, después remó para atrapar una ola.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Me gusta mucho este capítulo, me resulta muy divertido el principio con el despertar de Edward y más profundo al final con todas las confesiones… ¿creen que ahora cambiará algo entre ellos dos?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Adriu, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, patymdn, sandy56, debynoe12, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, Mel. ACS, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, .10, EvreHavva, alejandra1987, somas, krisr0405, Nyx-88, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, EmmaBe, kaja0507, torrespera172, Pili, carolaap, cary, May Cullen M, freedom2604, Emilse Mtz, terewee, Marie Sellory, miop, Jupy, Jade HSos, Liz Vidal, Melina, Noelia y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Las cosas entre Edward y yo empezaron a cambiar después de eso. Estaba asustada y él también. No confiaba en él, pero él tampoco confiaba en mí. Ninguno de los dos quería salir lastimado otra vez, así que estábamos siendo cuidadosos. Probablemente demasiado cuidadosos.

Mi familia fue a visitarme la semana de Acción de Gracias. Justo como pensé, todos se enamoraron del lugar, incluso mi papá. Los invité a quedarse conmigo, pero decidieron hacer una reservación en el hostal de esa calle. Jacob llevó a Riley a surfear un par de veces y ellos realmente se llevaron bien.

La semana fue maravillosa y exactamente lo que necesitaba para despejar mi mente de las cosas. No que esas cosas fueran malas. Solo que Edward y yo no éramos lo que esperaba que fuéramos. Pero tenía miedo de ser lo que esperaba. No sabía si ya estaba lista.

—Luces feliz —dijo mamá una tarde mientras estábamos en la playa viendo a Riley y Jacob surfear mientras mi papá buscaba vidrio marino.

—Lo soy. Ya sabes, por algún tiempo creí que no sería feliz otra vez pero este lugar… Es como si perteneciera aquí, ¿sabes? Hay algo aquí… Lo amo. Lo amé desde la primera mañana que me paré en ese embarcadero y observé el agua.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo veo. ¿Crees que podrías quedarte aquí para siempre? ¿Volverás alguna vez a casa?

Suspiré.

—No lo sé todavía. Veré si puedo hacer el examen para mi certificado de enseñanza aquí. Hay una escuela primaria en el pueblo, tal vez pueda enseñar ahí.

—Suena a que estás resolviendo las cosas. Eso es bueno.

—Sí, supongo. —Le sonreí, esperando que ella viera que eso era realmente lo que quería.

Ella estuvo callada por un momento y después habló en voz baja, un poco vacilante.

—¿Crees que en un pueblo de este tamaño alguna vez encontrarás un chico en el que podrías estar interesada? Quiero decir, asumiendo que quieras intentarlo otra vez.

Estuve en silencio por demasiado tiempo y ella lo supo.

—Así que ya hay alguien. Ya veo.

—No lo sé todavía. No pasó nada, pero quiero que pase.

—¿Ya lo conocimos? —preguntó. Podía decir que ella estaba nerviosa de que dijera que era Jacob. Pero no era Jacob.

—Mmm, no, no todavía. Aunque estará en la cena de Acción de Gracias mañana. Es el hermano de Rosalie. Trabaja en la tienda de surf en la playa de allá atrás —dije, apuntando hacia su tienda.

Rosalie había invitado a mi familia a la cena de Acción de Gracias en casa de sus padres. Ellos vivían justo fuera de Cambria, en un viñedo que manejaban. Todavía tenía que conocerlos, pero sabía que Edward estaría ahí. Así que no tuve que pensarlo dos veces antes de aceptar su oferta.

.

.

El día iba bien, los padres de Edward eran amables, interesantes y nos trataron muy bien. La madre de Emmett y sus hermanos menores también fueron, así que era un gran grupo de personas.

Edward y yo bailamos alrededor del otro todo el día. Él me sonrió, yo le guiñé el ojo. Él rozó sus dedos por mi espalda cuando pasó por atrás mío, froté mi pecho contra su brazo mientras me deslizaba entre él y el marco de la puerta.

Él gimió de forma casi imperceptible cuando hice eso. Me hizo sonreír.

A mis padres y a Riley realmente les gustaron Edward, Rosalie y su familia, y a mí también. Su madre, Esme, fue muy agradable conmigo, diciéndome que había escuchado todo sobre mí de sus dos hijos. Cuando ella mencionó que Edward habló sobre mí, tenía cierta mirada en sus ojos y me pregunté si él le contó. Era como si ella supiera algo que yo no. Como si él le hubiese confiado algo sobre mí.

Me hizo sentir nerviosa.

Me hizo sentir ansiosa.

Me hizo sentir excitada, eso fue lo que hizo.

Me tomó toda mi fuerza no saltar sobre él cuando se ofreció a ayudarme a llevar al auto todas las bolsas de sobras que Esme me dio para llevar a casa.

Él estaba tan cerca y olía tan bien. No se había afeitado en un tiempo, lo que había sido una pequeña sombra y luego una pequeña barba, se había convertido en el comienzo de una verdadera barba.

Era tan sexy y gemí mientras presionaba mis muslos en un esfuerzo por detener el hormigueo que estaba comenzando a surgir.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró en mi oído, sus labios tocando el lóbulo de mi oreja solo un poco.

Casi me desmayé. Lo deseaba.

.

.

Fue difícil cuando llegó el domingo. Mi familia se iba y sabía que estaban tristes por eso. Después de prometer que iría a casa para Navidad, al menos por un par de días, dije adiós y los observé irse.

Mi departamento parecía más tranquilo esa noche y me acurruqué en el sofá para ver televisión.

Un golpe justo después de las diez en punto me asustó y cuando abrí la puerta, estaba sorprendida de ver a Edward ahí.

—No estoy borracho esta vez —dijo. Su voz suave y feliz.

—¿Quieres pasar? —pregunté.

—No, ven afuera conmigo. Vamos a conseguir helado. El lugar bajando la calle abre hasta las once.

Sonreí. Me vendría bien un helado. Incluso si no estaba segura si estaba lista para algo más.

Todavía.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que estén disfrutando de los pequeños avances entre estos dos. ¿Nos cuentan que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _rjnavajas, Vanina Iliana, krisr0405, cavendano13, somas, tulgarita, jupy, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, sandy56, Pam Malfoy Black, Maryluna, rosy canul 10, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Lady Grigori, Pili, saraipineda44, torrespera172, Marie Sellory, kaja0507, patymdn, debynoe12, carolaap, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Nyx-88, Cary, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, Melina, sandy56, Noelia, bbluelilas y terewee._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Eso rápidamente se convirtió en nuestro ritual nocturno. Todas las noches después de mi turno o alrededor de las diez cuando no trabajaba, Edward aparecía en mi umbral. Lo seguía calle abajo por helado. Encontrábamos nuestro camino a la playa donde nos sentábamos y conversábamos por horas. Generalmente era sobre nada en particular. Sobre nuestro día. Pero la mayoría de las veces era sobre surfear.

Una vez fue sobre Tanya.

Una vez fue sobre Jasper.

Y una vez fue sobre Alice.

Mientras más conocía a Edward, más me gustaba. Y no solo por su buen aspecto. No era que no lo apreciara. Me dejaba sin aliento cada vez que lo miraba. Pero lo que estaba en su interior… era aún más hermoso.

Él era inteligente. Y divertido. Era agradable y servicial. En las noches cuando hacía frío y no había llevado un abrigo, él me rodeaba con su brazo y me mantenía caliente. En las noches cuando el clima era perfecto, me tomaba de la mano y nunca presionaba por algo más.

Una noche dejé que mi curiosidad sacara lo mejor de mí. Le pregunté sobre Jessica, la puta, y las otras chicas a las que Rosalie había aludido.

—Solo fueron formas de pasar el tiempo. Compañía, realmente. Alguien que no me juzgaría y no querría nada de mí. Bueno, nada real, de todos modos.

—¿Tuviste sexo con ellas?

—Sí, con algunas. No significó nada. Era solo una liberación, una forma de salir adelante. No creía que encontraría a alguien especial de nuevo, ¿sabes? Y para ser honesto, no quería hacerlo.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —le dije. Lo sabía. Sabía exactamente. Y no era divertido.

—No he visto a ninguna desde el día que te conocí —dijo en voz baja.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Llevé a Jessica a casa ese día y eso fue todo. No es que pensara que estaría contigo o algo. Quiero decir, por qué querrías a alguien tan jodido como yo, ¿sabes? Eso no sería justo para ti.

—Me sentía de la misma forma sobre ti. Tengo todos estos… problemas de mi pasado y he hecho un trabajo bastante bueno evitándolos, creo, pero todavía no he tenido que confiar en nadie realmente. No de la forma en que confié en ellos. Tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo. Y eso no es justo para ti.

—Lo intentaré si tú lo haces —dijo, su pulgar acariciando suavemente mi palma—. Quiero sentirme de esa forma de nuevo. Quiero saber que es posible de nuevo. Lo necesito.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de honestidad, sinceridad. Quería confiar en él. Quería que fuera fácil. Instintivo. Pero no lo era.

—Puede que me lleve un tiempo —susurré.

—Puedo esperar.

—Está bien.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, mirando las olas que reflejaban la luz de la luna. Sentí sus labios en mi cabeza, en mi cabello, besándome suavemente una y otra vez.

—¿De verdad te engañó? —preguntó.

Me tragué los nervios.

—Sí.

—Es un idiota.

Me reí un poco.

—Supongo, tal vez.

—No, lo es. Y puede que esto no suene bien, pero si soy honesto, me alegra que lo hiciera.

Me alejé de él, mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Cómo podía querer que experimentara ese tipo de dolor? Estaba parpadeando para contener las lágrimas cuando su mano se estiró y acunó mi cara, su pulgar acariciando mi pómulo.

—Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, si él no hubiera sido el mayor imbécil e idiota del mundo, yo no te tendría.

Solté un suspiro tembloroso, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Y era verdad.

Mi mano se levantó hacia su mandíbula, los dedos extendiéndose sobre la barba que le había crecido, tan larga y mucho más suave. Busqué sus ojos, encontrando solo la verdad en la forma en la que me miraba. Me acerqué, él se inclinó y como imanes nuestros labios se encontraron. Era simple, cuidadoso. Sus labios cubrieron mi labio superior, los míos cubrieron su inferior, y luego se movieron. Suaves al principio, y amorosos, luego más decididos, más fuertes. Cuando abrí un poco los míos, su lengua me lamió, probándome, instando a la mía a deslizarse contra ella. Para probarlo, también.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la playa, besándonos, besándonos y besándonos y mi mente deambuló hacia otro hombre con el que había hecho lo mismo, hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que Jasper hizo… me destrozó. Y era Edward quien estaba tratando desesperadamente de volverme a unir… pieza por pieza.

Solo tenía que permitírselo.

* * *

 _Awwww… su primer beso. ¿No son lindos juntos?_

 _¿Nos cuentan en los comentarios sus opiniones sobre el capítulo?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Yoliki, Adriu, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, .10, Pili, Nyx-88, Pam Malfoy Black, 1, krisr0405, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Noelia, Lady Grigori, carolaap, sandy56, patymdn, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Mel. ACS, somas, Cary, terewee, tulgarita, rjnavajas, torrespera172, Vanina Ibarra, marme, Melina, Maryluna, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, EvreHavva, debynoe12, jupy, aliceforever85, miop y freedom2604._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

La Navidad llegó rápidamente. Le prometí a mis padres que iría a casa por tres días. Eso era todo lo que podía manejar. No quería tentar al destino más de lo que debería. Ver el vientre de embarazada de Alice en agosto hacía que me preguntara de cuánto tiempo estaba y cuándo nacería el bebé. Lidiaba mucho mejor con las cosas ahora que me había abierto a Edward, pero ¿ver a Jasper y Alice con su bebé? No había forma de que me comportara como una persona adulta si tenía que enfrentar esa situación.

Mi mamá nunca me dijo nada. Sabía que debería haber escuchado cosas. Ella era amiga de la mamá de Alice, aunque sabía que no había sido tan cercanas en los últimos años. Cada vez que ella llamaba contenía la respiración, esperando que ella dijera algo como "me encontré con Cynthia el otro día" pero nunca lo hizo.

Edward me alentó a hablar con Rosalie sobre lo que había pasado. Él estaba feliz de que le hubiese contado y de que nos estuviésemos acercando, pero él sabía que me serviría una amiga para hablar. Aparte de Edward, Rosalie se convirtió en mi mejor amiga e incluso aunque era difícil admitir cosas por las que estaba avergonzada, le conté todo.

Ella fue tan comprensiva y útil para mí, incluso mencionó a una amiga suya que vivía en Morro Bay y era terapeuta. Pensé que tal vez podría visitarla, solo para ver si podría asimilar lo que había pasado. Odiaba sentirme como si algo hubiese sido mi culpa pero ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

Edward se ofreció a llevarme a San Luis Obispo para tomar mi avión. No quería dejar mi auto ahí por tres días mientras no estuviera y, para ser honesta, quería el tiempo extra con él.

Las vacaciones navideñas traían a un montón de turistas extras al pueblo, la cafetería y la tienda de surf estaban más ocupadas que nunca. Además del hecho de que el agua había estado extremadamente fría las últimas semanas, lo que significó que no tuviésemos mucho tiempo juntos a solas.

—Ten cuidado, ¿está bien? —dijo mientras entrábamos al aeropuerto. Era un pequeño aeropuerto, así que no había mucho, pero me llevaría a donde necesitaba ir. Y era mucho más rápido que conducir.

—Lo haré. Espero que tengas una linda Navidad —dije con una sonrisa—. Le dejé tu regalo a Rosalie. Sabré si te lo da ahora y lo abres. Y no quiero que lo abras hasta la mañana de Navidad.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me conoces bien, Bella.

Nos reímos y me besó varias veces antes de que comenzaran a abordar.

—Te extrañaré. —Suspiró, sosteniéndome contra su pecho.

—Son solo tres días. ¿Volverás para recogerme, cierto? Mi vuelo llega a las diez, ¿recuerdas?

—No me olvidaré, no te preocupes.

La mirada en sus ojos era cautelosa, nerviosa. Quería preguntarle qué estaba mal, pero no había tiempo.

—Tengo que irme.

Él tragó, los músculos de su cuello tensándose mientras lo hacía.

—Lo sé.

—Volveré, ¿está bien? No te preocupes.

—Lo sé —asintió. Podía ver en sus ojos que no me creía del todo.

Lo besé una vez más y después abordé mi avión. Justo después de que despegamos, le mandé un mensaje.

 _Ya te extraño._

Porque lo hacía.

Forks estaba igual que siempre. Pasé tiempo en casa con mi familia, sin querer realmente aventurarme por el pueblo. No tenía idea de con qué me iba a encontrar y esperaba poder evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera mandarme a una caída en picada.

Mi vuelo de regreso a California era el día después de Navidad. Saldría a última hora por la tarde desde el aeropuerto de Port Angeles. Esa mañana, mi madre me rogó que fuéramos a algunas tiendas locales, así podría aprovechar un poco de las rebajas después de Navidad. Me sentía mal de que fuera sola y sabía que quería pasar algo de tiempo conmigo. Así que fui.

Mientras recorríamos los pasillos, riendo, hablando y pasando un buen tiempo nos encontramos con alguien. No era quien estaba esperando.

—Cynthia —dijo mi mamá.

Era la madre de Alice. Estaba sola, algo por lo que me sentí agradecida. Hasta que vi el portabebés en el carrito que estaba empujando.

Solo lo supe. Supe de quién era el bebé.

—Hola, Renée, Isabella —dijo. Estaba nerviosa, podía decirlo. Me sentía mal por ella. No era su culpa lo que había pasado entre Alice y yo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mi madre, tratando de ser cortés.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia mientras me paraba cerca, pretendiendo ver lo que sea que estuviera en el estante frente a mí. No tenía idea de qué era. No podía importarme.

Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra sobre el bebé o sobre Alice. Pero la curiosidad me estaba matando. Necesitaba saber algo. Cualquier cosa.

Por el altavoz se anunció una oferta en la sección de cocina y los ojos de mi madre brillaron.

—Eso es lo que estaba esperando —dijo. Sabía que quería llevarme con ella o que la siguiera, pero no lo hice.

—Está bien, estaré ahí en un segundo.

Una vez que se fue, me giré hacia Cynthia.

—¿Es el bebé de Alice? —pregunté.

Su rostro se llenó de una expresión de dolor. Asintió.

—Oh, Izzy, lo siento tanto. No sé qué estaba pensando ella, cómo pudo hacerte esto.

Asentí. Yo tampoco lo sabía.

—Ella no es ella misma últimamente. El último año o algo así... No sé qué le pasa… nunca había sido así antes.

—¿Ella está aquí?

—No, ella todavía está en Seattle. Están juntos, pero quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Las cosas no parecen estar yendo muy bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el bebé? —pregunté.

—Tiene aproximadamente un mes.

Pensando rápidamente, me di cuenta de que si el bebé nació a tiempo y ella lucía como si lo hubiese hecho, Alice estaba recién embarazada cuando los encontré. Eso explicaba mucho. Por qué ninguno de los dos trató de encontrarme, trató de hablar conmigo, trató de arreglar las cosas. Por qué ninguno de ellos luchó más por mí.

—Oh, ya veo.

La bebé estaba durmiendo. No le pregunté su nombre o algo más, solo la miré. Podía verlos a ambos en los rasgos de su rostro. Luché contra las lágrimas mientras levantaba una mano y tocaba su pequeña manito.

Ella era hermosa. Y me hizo sentir muy triste no haber compartido lo que debió ser la mayor alegría de Alice con ella. Cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre hablábamos de crecer y casarnos con mejores amigos, vivir una junta a la otra, criar a nuestros hijos juntas. Ahora finalmente estaba aceptando el hecho de que eso nunca pasaría.

Incluso más de lo que extrañaba a Jasper, extrañaba a Alice. Extrañaba la amistad que teníamos. Ella era como mi hermana y la quería. Todavía lo hacía, lo sabía. Pero odiaba lo que ella me había hecho.

—¿No es extraño como de algo tan horrible puede surgir algo tan hermoso? —preguntó Cynthia.

Eso me hizo pensar. Ella no estaba hablando solo del bebé, aunque no lo supiera.

También estaba hablando sobre Edward.

—Tengo que irme. Por favor no te sientas mal alrededor de mi mamá, ¿está bien? No es tu culpa y no te culpo por lo que pasó. No sé por qué Alice hizo lo que hizo, pero la extraño. Solo siento que todo esto pasara.

Cynthia me abrazó y podía sentirla temblar mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Sonreí antes de retirarme y alejarme.

Antes de dejar Port Angeles, saqué mi móvil. Edward y yo nos habíamos mandado mensajes constantemente durante los días que estuve lejos, pero después de esa mañana había algo que quería decirle. Y necesitaba hacerlo ahora, antes de que perdiera mis nervios.

 _Quiero más. Estoy lista._

Porque lo estaba.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Parece que ver a la bebé fue algo bueno para Bella, veremos qué pasa ahora que quiere "más" con Edward. ¿Nos cuentan que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, sandy56, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Noelia, solecito pucheta1, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, krisr0405, Leah De Call, torrespera172, Pam Malfoy Black, Rosy Canul, Jade HSos, carolaap, kaja0507, Chayley Costa, Pili, somas, alejandra1987, cary, patymdn, saraipineda44, Kriss21, tulgarita, jupy, debynoe12, Nyx-88, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, Cinti y Vanina Iliana._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

—Me encantó mi regalo —dijo Edward mientras conducíamos de regreso a Cayucos desde el aeropuerto.

—¿Sí? ¿No fue demasiado tonto o algo así?

Él sonrió.

—Fue perfecto. No podría haber pedido algo mejor. Aunque, mi mamá comenzó a buscar salones de boda, así que ten cuidado con eso.

Nos reímos aunque en el interior mi estómago se revolvió un poco. ¿Alguna vez querría volver a casarme? ¿Alguna vez confiaría en alguien lo suficiente para hacer eso? Si era Edward, ¿podría superar mis complejos? ¿Podría él?

Tuve la idea para el regalo de Edward un día cuando la hermana más chica de Jacob vino a la cafetería con un montón de fotos que había tomado de él y sus amigos surfeando. Ella tenía una habilidad especial para capturar el momento perfecto, y le pedí si tomaba en secreto algunas fotos de Edward y mías durante nuestras lecciones de surf.

Las imágenes en blanco y negro que tomó eran increíbles, con todas mis favoritas hice un collage y lo puse en un portarretrato. Era redondo de metal me hacía pensar que se parecía a la cresta de una ola. No quería que él pensara que era demasiado cursi y no todas las fotos eran de nosotros juntos. La mayoría eran de cada uno a solas pero esperaba que independientemente de lo que sucediera entre nosotros, con respecto a nuestra relación, él siempre amara los recuerdos que esas fotos le traerían.

—Ojalá hubiera más de nosotros dos, pero me encantan en las que sales solo tú. Te ves realmente bien en el agua —dijo, estirando el brazo y tomando mi mano.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos y suspiré, feliz de estar de regreso con él.

—¿Tuviste una buena visita? —preguntó. Sabía que él estaba preocupado. No estaba realmente preguntando si había tenido diversión con mi familia. Estaba preguntando si me había encontrado con Alice o Jasper.

—Sí, fue buena. Vi a la madre de Alice esta mañana. Tenía a la bebé con ella.

—Oh, ¿cómo fue?

—La bebé es hermosa. Estuve triste, sobre todo por lo que sucedió con Alice. Supongo que es un avance, ¿verdad? ¿Que solo realmente extrañe a Alice ahora?

—Sí, supongo.

Me contó sobre el festejo con sus padres y que su tío Marcus se había presentado en la casa de sus padres. Esme se molestó bastante y terminaron llamando a la policía para que se fuera. Rosalie estaba en el borde, dijo Edward, y lo entendía.

Cuando regresamos al pueblo, me llevó a mi departamento.

—¿Quieres entrar? —pregunté.

Me ayudó con mis maletas y nos acomodamos en el sofá para ver televisión por un tiempo.

—¿Quieres surfear mañana a la mañana? —preguntó.

Sabía que haría frío, pero quería hacerlo. Él dejó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, besándome suavemente en la sien de vez en cuando. Pero él nunca intentaba algo más. Después de una hora, me cansé de esperar.

—Sabes —dije, girándome y moviendo mi cuerpo así estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo—. Decía en serio lo que dije. Quiero más, estoy lista para más contigo.

Me observó de cerca, sus manos en mis caderas mientras sus dedos apretaban la tela de mi camiseta.

—Lo sé, es solo que... no quiero apresurar esto, Bella.

—Confía en mí —susurré antes de besarlo con fuerza en la boca.

Mis dedos estaban en su cabello, rascando, jalando y retorciendo los suaves mechones castaños. A veces, cuando estábamos surfeando, podía ver un destello de rojo brillando en él. Me encantaba.

Presioné mi pecho contra el suyo, dejando a mis caderas empujarse en él. Podía sentirlo endurecerse debajo de mí y sabía que él estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

Mi boca dejó la suya y me moví a su cuello, besando, chupando y probándolo. Continué moviéndome encima de él, frotándome y empujando sobre él. Un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta y lo tomé como una señal. Estiré un brazo para encontrar el dobladillo de su camiseta y comencé a jalarlo.

—Bella, espera —dijo. No escuché. Seguí adelante—. No, Bella, espera.

Sus manos se apretaron en mis caderas, empujándome un poco.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, completamente sin aliento por lo que estábamos haciendo.

—No podemos hacer esto. No en este momento.

Él no me miraba a los ojos y de repente mi mente comenzó a correr. ¿Me estaba ocultando algo? ¿Había pasado algo mientras estaba lejos? ¿Había cambiado de opinión?

El rechazo me invadió y me moví de su regazo, alejándome unos centímetros en el sofá.

—Lo siento, pensé que querías...

—Bella, por favor, yo...

—No, es mi culpa. Debería haberlo sabido. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en mis ojos y me levanté del sofá—. Puedes salir solo. Te veré después.

—Bella, espera.

No me detuve. No podía dejar que me viera derrumbarme. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué ningún hombre me deseaba? Primero Jasper y ahora Edward. Pensaba que estábamos en la misma página, pensaba que yo le gustaba de la misma forma que él me gustaba. Sabía que las fotografías de nosotros juntos habían sido demasiado.

Tenía que alejarme de él.

Me giré para cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaba justo detrás de mí.

—¿Podrías esperar, por favor? No hagas esto. No te alejes de mí. Solo dame una oportunidad de explicar esto, ¿de acuerdo? —rogó.

—No necesitas explicar. Yo estaba equivocada y eso es todo. Supongo que debería estar acostumbrada a eso.

—¿Acostumbrada a qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sollocé y estiré una mano para limpiarme las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Que tú no me deseas.

—Bella... —Sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor y me atrajo contra él. Lo dejé, soltando los sollozos que estaban comenzando a consumirme—. Chica tonta, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no te deseo? —preguntó.

—Él tampoco me deseaba. Pensaba que tú eras diferente.

—Bella, soy diferente. Te deseo. Créeme. Solo estoy tratando de llevar las cosas con calma. No quiero ir demasiado rápido, arruinar esto. Quiero que esto funcione, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, créeme. Solo estoy asustado de cagar las cosas.

—Pero estoy bien con hacer más cosas que solo besarnos. Quiero hacerlo. —Lo miré a los ojos, esperando que él viera la sinceridad en mí.

—Cariño, sé que crees en este momento que quieres hacer más que besarnos, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué de repente quieres apretar el acelerador en nuestra relación? Solo estoy preocupado de que tenga más que ver con tu tiempo lejos y menos que ver conmigo.

El dolor en sus ojos era evidente. No quería que él pensara que eso era lo que trataba de hacer que quería superar el dolor de ver al bebé de Alice avanzando en nuestra relación física.

—No, no es así —susurré.

Permanecimos juntos en silencio por unos minutos, solo mirándonos el uno al otro. Finalmente, solté un suspiro profundo.

—Bella, no quiero joder esto. Siento cosas por ti que nunca antes he sentido. Por nadie. —Su mano se movió para acunar mi mejilla, su pulgar limpiando las lágrimas de debajo de mi ojo—. Cariño, estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que lo estoy. Y me mataría si nos movemos demasiado rápido y luego tú cambias de opinión. Solo quiero ser cuidadoso. Por favor.

—¿Me amas? —pregunté, queriendo creer en sus palabras.

—Sí, lo hago.

Lo abracé con fuerza, sonriendo contra su pecho mientras sollozaba. Solté un par de lágrimas más.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Nos cuentan en los comentario?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Adriu, Lizdayanna, patymdn, 1, saraipineda44, Pili, cavendano13, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, Kriss21, Rosy Canul, Liz Vidal, carolaap, Noelia, krisr0405, somas, tulgarita, Maryluna, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, torrespera172, terewee, Jade HSos, sagecristin, Tata XOXO, BereB, Yoliki, Cary, Nyx-88, jupy, freedom2604, May Cullen M y Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Edward se quedó conmigo un par de horas más, sosteniéndome, besándome y diciéndome una y otra vez que me amaba.

No podía recordar haber sido tan feliz.

Después de esa noche no sentía como si tuviese que apresurar algo. Edward me prometió que él estaba en esto conmigo y que estaría tanto tiempo como yo lo quisiera. No estaba segura si debería decirle que tal vez sería para siempre. No quería asustarlo y que se alejara.

Temprano la mañana siguiente, vino a buscarme antes de que fuéramos a surfear. En sus brazos tenía dos tablas de surf. Una era la que él siempre usaba, la otra una tabla blanca y verde, brillante y más pequeña que la azul que usaba normalmente.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

Él me dirigió una sonrisa brillante.

—Feliz Navidad.

Me encantó, incluso aunque me tomó varios intentos acostumbrarme a ella.

Nos aseguramos de vernos todos los días. Eso era fácil porque él iba a comer cada tarde. Si no estábamos muy ocupados, me sentaba con él y solo estaba ahí mientras él comía. Tomaba su mano, jugaba con su cabello, apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Era increíble y muy diferente de lo que había sido mi relación con Jasper. Era mucho mejor.

Me llevó a su departamento una noche, que terminó siendo justo al lado de la casa de Rosalie. Eran unos departamentos nuevos y estaba a solo unas puertas de donde yo vivía. Estaba feliz de ver las fotos que le di por Navidad colgadas en una pared en la sala de estar. Él sonrió antes de empujarme hacia el sofá y sobre su regazo. No vi mucho de la película que puso. En su mayor parte solo disfruté de estar sentada junto a él, oliendo su esencia, sintiendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Era perfecto.

Mientras las semanas pasaban y el día de San Valentín se acercaba más y más, me preguntaba si Edward querría llevar las cosas más lejos en nuestra relación. Estábamos cómodos besándonos, acostándonos juntos en el sofá y enrollándonos un poco, pero nuestras manos nunca deambulaban. La ropa nunca se iba. Nunca nos dejábamos llevar.

Sabía que él debía estar frustrado, sentía lo duro que se ponía y lo había visto ajustarse a sí mismo. Pero él no cedía, no vacilaba en su posición. Y eso me estaba volviendo loca. Aunque lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba lento.

Una noche, mientras Rosalie se sentaba hablando de sus planes para San Valentín con Emmett, recordé el año anterior. El primer San Valentín de Jasper y mío como una pareja casada. Él había sido tan romántico, dándome rosas y dulces, comprándome un hermoso collar y llevándome a cenar. No lo pensé dos veces cuando se fue a trabajar tarde esa noche. Ahora, sabiendo que probablemente pasó la noche con Alice, repentinamente perdí mi emoción por ese día.

Sabía que no era justo para Edward. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Nada… solo estaba pensando.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo siento. No pensé cómo esta celebración te afectaría. ¿Estarás bien?

—Eso espero.

—Bueno. —Ella sonrió—. Si ayuda algo, sé que Edward está muy emocionado. Creo que tiene planeado algo especial.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Solo, si estás preocupada, habla con él. Él entenderá, créeme.

Cuando el gran día finalmente llegó, él me dijo que estuviera lista a las siete esa noche. No tenía ni idea de qué había planeado pero estaba un poco ansiosa. Me había obligado a mí misma a dejar de pensar en Jasper. Él ya no se merecía mis pensamientos. No lo dejaría arruinar mi noche y la de Edward.

Hubo un golpe en mi puerta y cuando abrí casi caigo de rodillas. Edward estaba ahí en unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca con botones y una corbata roja. Él tenía una bolsa de regalo en sus manos y sonrió cuando me vio.

—Luces maravillosa, cariño —dijo.

Alisé la tela de mi vestido color borgoña y me sonrojé.

—Gracias. Tú también.

Noté que se había afeitado y el olor de su crema para después de afeitar y su colonia eran casi intoxicantes. No podía creer que él me deseara. Debería haber algún error.

No que yo fuera a corregirlo si lo había.

—¿Estás lista para irnos? —preguntó.

Asentí, buscando mi bolso que había dejado en la mesita del café.

—Te traje algo —dijo. Dentro de la bolsa había una pequeña caja. Cuando la abrí, había un brazalete con varios dijes de corazones plateados.

—Es hermoso.

—Sé que San Valentín siempre es sobre corazones, pero tú tienes el mío, así que pensé que era apropiado. ¿Puedo ponértelo?

Lo besé, sin querer dejar que el momento pasara.

—Sí, por favor.

Me encantó y tomé su mano mientras nos guiaba hacia su auto.

Cenamos en Morro Bay, después volvimos a Cayucos y estacionamos el auto de Edward en su casa. Él sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos por la calle hacia nuestra heladería, comprábamos nuestros conos y nos dirigíamos hacia la playa.

Las olas rompían contra la costa mientras la brisa soplaba a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Qué te hizo detenerte en Cayucos ese primer día? Dijiste que solo estabas pasando, así que ¿qué te hizo quedarte?

Pensé por un momento, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

—No lo sé, solo se sintió correcto. Sentí como si se suponía que tenía que estar aquí. No pude irme.

Él sonrió.

—Estoy feliz de que te sintieras de esa forma. Rose dijo lo mismo sobre ti cuando llegaste aquí. Ella dijo que sentía que pertenecías aquí, como si pertenecieras con nosotros. No sabía qué quería decir. Pero creo que ahora lo hago.

—Mi mamá me preguntó si alguna vez volvería a casa, a Washington. Le dije que no sabía, que creía que no. Quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar contigo.

Sus manos tocaron mi rostro, sus dedos yendo detrás de mis orejas y metiéndose en mi cabello.

—Te quiero aquí conmigo —susurró contra mis labios justo antes de besarme.

Besar a Edward era casi una experiencia espiritual. Podía jurar que escuchaba ángeles cantando, el cielo abriéndose y que todo estaba bien en el mundo. No importaba cuán a menudo lo hiciéramos, nunca era suficiente.

—Volvamos a mi casa —dijo.

Él nunca había dicho eso en ese tono antes y cuando mis ojos observaron los suyos, supe que él no quiso decirlo de la misma forma.

Él también quería más. Finalmente.

Y yo estaba lista.

—Tengo tu regalo, está en mi casa —le dije—. ¿Podemos ir ahí?

Él asintió y sonrió, después me paré y tiré de su mano hasta que estuvo a mi lado y luego caminamos juntos.

Le había comprado dos regalos. Uno era una cera para la tabla de surf de la que siempre estaba hablando. Fue difícil de encontrar y tuve que hacer una orden especial pero sabía que le encantaría.

El otro regalo era de seda y encaje y rojo, y no sabía si lo necesitaría o no. Me imaginaba que tendría que esperar y ver qué pasaba y tal vez darle el regalo apropiado al final de la noche.

Como las cosas estaban yendo de la forma que yo esperaba que fueran, él tendría los dos regalos.

Caminamos dentro de mi apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Él se quedó muy cerca de mí, como si tuviese miedo de alejarse demasiado. Como si tal vez pudiera desaparecer.

—Aquí está uno de tus regalos —dije, dándole la cera.

—Oh, guau, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —preguntó.

Me reí de lo feliz que estaba. Lo había hecho bien.

—Tu otro regalo está en mi habitación. Espera, lo iré a buscar.

Él se sentó en el sofá y yo me apresuré hacia la habitación, agarrando el negligé y entrando a mi clóset para cambiarme. Una vez que estuve lista, tomé un profundo respiro y recé con todas mis fuerzas haber leído bien las señales. Sabía que si estaba equivocada, podríamos solo reírnos sobre eso y no había necesidad de que estuviese avergonzada. Edward sabía lo que yo quería, nunca se reiría de mí por eso.

Me debatí entre acostarme sobre la cama o pararme en la puerta. Finalmente decidí que mis pechos probablemente se verían mejor si estaba parada, así que me moví hacia la puerta y llamé a Edward.

Él giró en la esquina y se detuvo. Congelado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, su pecho moviéndose rápidamente.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —dije suavemente.

Nos quedamos ahí parados por un momento antes de que él finalmente se acercara a mí. El hambre en su mirada me recordó a un depredador cazando a su presa. Sabía que si Edward quería atacarme, estaría bien con eso.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba más a mí. Sus dedos tocaron el borde de la tela y tiró de ella hacia él unas pulgadas, alejándola de mi cuerpo. Podía oír el susurro de la brisa cuando flotó otra vez hacia mi cuerpo.

—Pensé que tal vez era tiempo. Hemos esperado mucho y estoy lista para no esperar más.

—Bella…

—Edward, lo sé, ¿está bien? Y si no quieres, no tenemos que hacerlo. Solo pensé… Quiero que este día sea especial para nosotros. Y no estoy haciendo esto por nadie más. Es por nosotros. Tú y yo. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero amarte y que me ames, también. Quiero demostrarte lo que significas para mí.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —Él parecía en conflicto. Pero podía decir que él quería. Solo estaba preocupado por mí y dónde estaba mi cabeza.

—Sí, muy segura —susurré.

Sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo hasta mi rostro, llevando mis labios a los suyos. Me besó por varios segundos, su lengua moviéndose junto a la mía.

—Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo, Edward.

Y con eso, me siguió dentro de la habitación.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Parece que van a dar el siguiente paso en su relación, veremos qué tal les va. ¿Nos cuentan que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, sandy56, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, patymdn, May Cullen M, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Vanina Iliana, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, Pili, Adriu, LalhizGarcia, Kriss21, alejandra1987, Flor, Nyx-88, Nyx-88, carolaap, freedom2604, Noelia, solecitopucheta, Chayley Costa, somas, Jade HSos, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, torrespera172, Maryluna, terewee, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, Cary y Alizce._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Había pasado casi un año desde que había estado en esta situación. Casi un año desde que había estado así con Jasper. Claro, tuvimos nuestro rapidito en el baño de hombres después de que el divorcio terminara, pero eso no fue sobre amor. Cuando pensaba al respecto me daba cuenta que la mayoría de las veces que tuvimos sexo durante el último mes, más o menos, no se había sentido que fuera sobre amor. Él siempre estaba apurado. Siempre distraído. Siempre terminaba antes que yo.

Había tratado de no dejar que me molestara. Al fin sabía que algo más estaba pasando en ese momento, entendía por qué Jasper había actuado tan extraño.

Con Edward era diferente. Él era dulce, cariñoso y sabía que me amaba. Me deseaba a mí y solo a mí.

Lo llevé a mi habitación, mis manos agarrando la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Sus manos estaban en mi cara, en mi cabello. Nuestros labios moviéndose juntos. Cuando mis piernas golpearon el borde de la cama, alejé mi boca de la suya. Mirándolo, traté de apagar los recuerdos que tenía de ocasiones anteriores. Ocasiones cuando había estado así con Jasper. No quería que él también arruinara esto.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y me senté, moviendo mis manos a la hebilla de su cinturón. Lentamente, lo desprendí, nunca alejando mis ojos de los suyos. Su mano se movió por mi cabello, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de los rizos, pasando una palma sobre los mechones castaños sueltos.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmuró y deslicé mis manos por su pecho hacia su corbata, jalándola gentilmente mientras la aflojaba, luego la saqué.

Los botones de su camisa siguieron y estaba feliz de que mis dedos fueran pequeños porque pudieron manipular fácilmente los pequeños discos blancos. Una vez que terminé, saqué la camisa de su pantalón, luego la abrí y la empujé por sus hombros y brazos.

Su pecho estaba desnudo y mis ojos bajaron mientras contemplaba cada músculo, cada línea, cada curva de su cuerpo que amaba tanto.

—Bella —susurró y me adelanté para colocar un beso en su estómago.

Él no tenía mucho vello en el pecho pero lo poco que tenía era más que suficiente para mí. Mis dedos pasaron a través de él, trazando su clavícula, sus hombros, su pecho y estómago.

Cuando lo miré de nuevo, había un hambre, una necesidad allí. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo a través de mí y dejé que mis dedos cayeran a sus pantalones de nuevo, desprendiéndolos, luego bajando la cremallera. En algún lugar a lo largo del camino, él se había sacado los zapatos y sus pantalones cayeron al piso, acumulándose en sus tobillos.

Retrocedí en la cama, acostándome con mi cabeza en una almohada y esperando por él. Sus manos golpearon el colchón, seguido de sus rodillas, y gateó hacia mí, su boca dejando besos en mi muslo, mi cadera, mi estómago, mi pecho, mi cuello, mi cara.

Se cernió sobre mí, su cuerpo desnudo a solo centímetros del mío y después se detuvo.

—No tengo ninguna protección conmigo. Está en mi casa, por eso iba a llevarte allí.

Sonreí.

—Nunca llevas a nadie a tu casa por sexo, ¿recuerdas?

—Tú no eres solo nadie, Bella.

Mis dientes se hundieron en mi labio inferior ante sus palabras, luego sonreí.

—Es bueno que pasara por la farmacia, ¿eh?

Estiré un brazo hacia la mesita de luz al lado de la cama y abrí el cajón. Adentro estaba un paquete nuevo de doce preservativos que había comprado. No tenía idea qué tamaño necesitaría Edward o qué tipo así que traté de elegir algo que supuse sería seguro. De lo que había sentido de él, pensaba que podría ser un poco más grande que Jasper, así que compré el tamaño más grande que tenían.

—¿Estos funcionarán? —pregunté.

Se rio.

—Has pensado en todo, ¿verdad?

—Solo quería que fuera perfecto, que fuera correcto. No quería que te preocuparas por nada.

Se inclinó y me besó de nuevo, dejando que sus labios se quedaran en los míos.

—Solo me preocupo por ti, cariño.

La caja de preservativos fue abierta, luego descartada de nuevo en el cajón para más tarde. Edward me besó, me lamió, me chupó, venerando mi cuerpo en formas que nunca antes había experimentado. Era como el cielo y nunca quería que se detuviera.

Los tirantes de mi camisón fueron bajados, exponiendo mis pechos para él.

—No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para verlos de nuevo. Todos los días, tú en ese traje de baño, provocándome... ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he masturbado en el baño de la tienda después de nuestras lecciones de surf?

Me reí ante su revelación.

—No, ¿de verdad?

—Oh, sí.

Su boca se aferró a mi pezón y me olvidé de todo lo que acababa de decir.

Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por mi cuerpo, nunca moviéndose demasiado rápido o con mucha presión. Pronto estaban empujando bajo la tela de las pequeñas bragas rojas que estaba usando, deslizándose por mis pliegues. Me hizo arquear de la cama, empujando mi pecho contra la boca de Edward que esperaba.

Él continuó su perfecta tortura, luego se movió así podía sacar la ropa interior de mi cuerpo. Su bóxer pronto le siguió y observé mientras él se arrodillaba ante mí, poniendo el preservativo en su longitud. Mi pecho subió y bajó con emoción y cuando él bajó sobre mí de nuevo, moviéndose entre mis muslos, esperé sentirlo con un deseo nervioso.

Me miró a los ojos por un momento y nunca antes había visto tanto amor en nadie.

—Te amo, Bella Swan —dijo. Luego se inclinó para besarme mientras embestía dentro de mi cuerpo.

El estiramiento quemaba tan bien y él se detuvo por un momento, dejando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se estuviera moviendo, embistiendo, bombeando adentro y afuera. Continuó llenándome de besos y mis manos se movieron de arriba abajo por su espalda.

Después de solo unos momentos, su ritmo se aceleró y gimió, gruñó, luego se quedó quieto sobre mí.

Había terminado.

Soltó varias respiraciones profundas, luego se salió y se movió a mi lado, acostándose en la cama junto a mí.

—Ah, Bella... cariño, no sé qué pasó.

Estaba quieta a su lado, mi mano se deslizó sobre mi cuerpo hasta que mis dedos llegaron a mis labios, trazándolos con cuidado.

Sabía lo que pasó.

—Podemos tratar de nuevo en un rato, si quieres. O puedo tocarte otra vez.

Su mano se deslizó por el hueso de mi cadera, moviéndose hacia mi centro y me alejé.

—Está bien. No te preocupes por eso.

—Bella, lo siento.

Mi mente nadó, la tristeza se apoderó de mí mientras me obligaba a enfrentar la realidad.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte —le dije, mi voz muerta de cualquier emoción.

Había arruinado todo. No sabía qué hacer ahora.

—Bella, yo...

—No te preocupes por eso —espeté, luego me senté en la cama—. Es lo que es, ¿verdad?

Me levanté y entré al baño, dejando lo que estaba segura era un desconcertado Edward en la cama. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, me giré y me miré en el espejo. Miré mi cara, mis hombros, mi pecho, mis caderas, mis piernas... todo parecía estar bien. Parecía correcto, como si estuviera bien. Pero yo sabía la verdad. Sabía lo que nadie estaba dispuesto a decirme.

Estaba rota. Algo estaba mal conmigo. Nunca iba a funcionar bien. Incluso el sexo, el más básico de los instintos... no podía hacerlo bien.

Había conducido a Jasper a los brazos de otra mujer después de solo unos meses. Ahora con Edward, él ni siquiera podía durar más que unos minutos conmigo antes de darse por vencido.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cara cuando me di cuenta que había fallado de nuevo. Estaba enamorada de Edward y todavía no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

No sabía qué hacer.

Mirándome, un pensamiento atravesó mi mente. Nunca sería lo suficientemente buena.

Para nadie.

Nunca.

* * *

 _Ohhhh… me da pena esta Bella con sus inseguridades que son más fuertes que ella. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?_

 _Esperamos sus comentarios y opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _Pili, saraipineda44, krisr0405, cavendano13, Adriu, kaja0507, torrespera172, patymdn, bellaliz, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, sagecristin, May Cullen M, somas, Vanina Iliana, miop, tulgarita, cary, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, jupy, AliciaGa, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, startelly, Nyx-88, carolaap, BereB, debynoe12, Kriss21, alejandra1987, solecitopucheta, Noelia, liduvina, aliceforever85, freedom2604 y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Edward debió haber escuchados mis sollozos, porque pronto él estaba golpeando la puerta.

—¿Bella? Cariño, ¿qué va mal?

Me giré rápidamente para tratar de cerrar la puerta antes de que él pudiera entrar, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida.

—Cariño, ¿qué va mal? —preguntó, su rostro mostrando mucho interés y preocupación.

Yo solo sacudí la cabeza, bajando mis ojos al suelo. No podía encararlo, sabiendo lo que había hecho.

—Bella, por favor. Siento haber terminado tan rápido. Solo… eres tan hermosa y he soñado contigo por tanto tiempo, no pude evitarlo. Lo siento.

—No eres tú. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte —murmuré.

—Bueno, obviamente tengo que hacerlo porque estás aquí, llorando.

Miré hacia él, mi corazón rompiéndose por lo que tenía que hacer.

—No vamos a funcionar. No es justo para ti, debería dejarte ir ahora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, su ceño se frunció por la confusión—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Bella?

—No he sido justa contigo. No lo hago bien —dije mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo profundo y tembloroso.

Sus manos se movieron a mi rostro, él tomó mis mejillas y levantó mi cabeza para poder ver mis ojos.

—Bella…

No podía mirarlo. No sabiendo como arruiné las cosas entre nosotros.

—Bella. —Su voz era más fuerte y sabía que él se estaba enojando. Tal vez sería más fácil para él si me odiaba. Tal vez podría seguir adelante más rápido. El pensamiento de él con alguien más hizo que mi estómago se revolviera y no pude contener el jadeo que burbujeaba en mi pecho.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi cara, secando mis lágrimas, empujándome el cabello lejos del rostro, agarrando mi barbilla.

—Bella, mírame.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No puedo. Estoy tan avergonzada, por favor.

—Bella… —dijo. Lo sentí inclinarse, su rostro a solo unas pulgadas del mío—. Cariño, ¿qué quieres decir con que no lo hiciste bien?

Mis ojos se abrieron para poder mirarlo. Él estaba tan lleno de dolor y sabía que tenía miedo. Me odié por eso.

—No lo hago bien. Estoy rota o algo.

—¿Qué no haces bien?

—Sexo. Yo solo… No puedo hacerlo bien.

Él sonrió solo un poco y eso me confundió.

—Cariño, lo haces bien. ¿Por qué crees que no lo haces bien?

—Él me dejó porque no lo hacía bien. Y ahora tú… no pude mantenerte interesado por más de unos minutos.

—Bella —susurró y después se rio—. No es eso, Bella. Terminé rápido porque lo hiciste perfectamente. Eres tan increíblemente perfecta, Bella. No pude contenerme, no pude evitar acabar. Quería, lo intenté, pero solo… estar contigo de esa forma… todas las emociones recorriéndome. No pude evitarlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No le creía.

—¿Él te dijo eso? ¿Te dijo que no lo hacías bien? —Podía escuchar el enojo en su voz cuando dijo esas palabras.

—No tuvo que hacerlo. Nunca estuve con nadie más. Pensé que estaba bien, pero solo no sabía nada mejor.

—Bella, créeme, lo hiciste bien. Cariño, si lo estás haciendo, lo estás haciendo bien. Créeme. Cualquiera sea la razón por la que te engañó, no tenía nada que ver contigo. Él simplemente era un idiota, Bella. Eso fue todo su culpa, no tuya.

Sollocé mientras él limpiaba las lágrimas de mi mejilla.

—Pero no entiendo. Yo solo me quedé ahí. Quiero decir, lo vi con ella. Vi como él era con ella. Los observé y vi cuán rudo y poderoso era con ella.

—¿Nunca fue así contigo? —preguntó.

—No.

Él cerró la boca y se forzó a exhalar por la nariz.

—Entonces eso es su pérdida y mi ganancia.

—Pero yo solo me quedé ahí contigo también. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer algo más. No realmente. Y si eso no está bien, entonces… No sé qué más hacer. —Mi voz se volvió más baja mientras hablaba, más insegura.

—Bella —dijo, mirándome a los ojos—. No quería que nuestra primera vez fuera algo salvaje, loco. Quería que fuera exactamente lo que fue.

Lo observé atentamente, tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Quería hacerte el amor, no solo tener sexo. Quería mostrarte cuánto te deseaba, Bella. Y, para ser honesto contigo, yo creo que fue bastante increíble. Al menos, hasta que acabé demasiado rápido y arruiné todo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No arruinaste nada. No para mí.

—Cariño, significas todo para mí. Y lo que acabamos de hacer… Puedo decir honestamente que fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Puedo morir como un hombre feliz ahora mismo, porque no puedo imaginar ser más feliz de lo que soy contigo, al menos hace cinco minutos.

Había tanta honestidad y sinceridad en sus ojos, era difícil no creerle.

—¿En serio? —susurré—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Cariño, antes de esta noche, el mejor momento de mi vida fue en la playa, cuando me besaste por primera vez. Sé que te besé cuando estaba borracho, pero para mí, nuestro primer beso real fue en la playa esa noche, una de esas noches en las que fuimos por helado juntos. Y por más hermoso y perfecto que fuera, no es nada comparado con lo que sentí contigo hoy. La forma en que tu cuerpo respondió ante mí, la mirada en tus ojos y la manera en que me besaste… Bella, nunca tendré suficiente de eso.

Pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas, su mandíbula, mirando lo hermoso que era, sabiendo que había mucha más belleza en su interior.

—Lo siento. Siento haber arruinado las cosas esta noche —dije.

—No arruinaste nada, cariño. Estamos juntos y siempre seré más feliz contigo que en cualquier otro lugar.

—Creo que necesito hablar con alguien. Quiero superar esto, ser mejor para ti. ¿Vendrías conmigo? —pregunté. Tenía miedo, pero sabía que si tenía a Edward a mi lado, podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor, levantándome para sentarme sobre el lavabo y acercar su cuerpo al mío.

—Por supuesto. También podría aprovechar para hablar un poco.

Él se inclinó para besarme suave y gentilmente al comienzo y después creció. Su lengua se deslizó contra la mía, acariciándome y probándome. Lo sentí ponerse duro. Estaba justo ahí, justo en mi entrada… Lo sentí alejarse un poco y mirarme.

—Bella…

—Por favor.

—Espera aquí —dijo y después fue hacia la habitación. Eso me hizo reír un poco, verlo correr desnudo de una habitación a otra. Pero cuando volvió con un condón en su mano, la lujuria se hizo cargo.

—¿Puedo? —pregunté, tomando el condón y deslizándolo sobre él.

Sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor otra vez y su boca en la mía mientras empujaba dentro de mí. Se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto. Empujó hacia dentro y hacia afuera, haciéndome gemir y susurrar su nombre una y otra vez.

Era más rudo que cualquier cosa de lo que Jasper me había hecho, excepto por esa última vez y lo amé.

Él me sostuvo y me besó hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, mis piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas.

—Edward —gemí mientras él entraba y salía con mucha más fuerza, tanto poder que no pude evitar agarrarme de sus hombros y gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

Él empujó dentro de mí con un gemido y se quedó quieto, su rostro todavía enterrado en mi cuello.

—Te amo mucho, Bella. Mucho, mucho —dijo. Sabía, mientras me aferraba a él, que era verdad.

—También te amo, Edward. Nunca me dejes. Por favor.

—Nunca, cariño. Nunca.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Uff, menos mal que solucionaron las cosas y Bella se dio cuenta que necesita ayuda. ¿Nos cuentan que les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cami pineda1999, rjnavajas, cavendano13, BereB, Tata XOXO, Pili, Kriss21, krisr0405, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, Alizce, torrespera172, Jade HSos, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, carolaap, Rosy Canul, Nyx-88, debynoe12, patymdn, alejandra1987, Noelia, tulgarita, Cary, terewee, jupy, miop, Maryluna, Caniqui, saraipineda44, AliciaGA, Yoliki, soledadcullen, freedom2604 y liduvina._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Al día siguiente conseguí el número de la amiga terapeuta de Rosalie. Edward y yo decidimos que probablemente deberíamos ir solos primero y luego ir juntos. No queríamos ocultar nada entre nosotros. Queríamos trabajar en las cosas juntos.

Carmen era genial, increíble. Elle me hizo dar cuenta de todas las cosas que había ignorado por completo. Todas las veces que había confiado ciegamente en Jasper. Todo el respeto inmerecido que le había dado a Alice. Cada semana, mientras hablábamos las cosas y repasábamos mi relación con cada uno de ellos, lentamente me di cuenta que realmente no era mi culpa. El final de mi matrimonio realmente no tuvo nada que ver conmigo. Mi esposo y mejor amiga me engañaron por ellos, no por mí.

Edward se sentó en varias de mis sesiones y yo me senté en muchas de las suyas. Él era un gran apoyo una vez que llegábamos a casa cada noche, y traté de ser igual para él. Él aguantaba mis cambios de humor, mis disculpas, mis ataques de llanto. Él sabía que lo amaba y sabía que yo estaba haciendo esto por nosotros. Algunos días simplemente nos tolerábamos el uno al otro, pero la mayoría de las veces nos animábamos, apoyábamos y amábamos.

Ninguno de los dos era perfecto pero estábamos intentándolo. Solo el hecho de que queríamos que nuestra relación tuviera éxito y que estábamos dispuestos a dedicar el tiempo y el esfuerzo para hacer que eso sucediera, era una buena señal, dijo Carmen.

Pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero también pasábamos tiempo a solas y con otras personas. Era más saludable si teníamos nuestras propias vidas, además de nuestra vida juntos. Ambos lo sabíamos y Carmen estaba feliz de que hubiéramos llegado a esa conclusión por nuestra cuenta.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Rosalie, y también con Leah, la novia de Jacob. Ella era divertida y muy dulce, además de un poco ingenua. Estar alrededor de ella no me hacía sentir tan ingenua y siempre la pasábamos bien juntas.

Pero las noches seguían siendo mi tiempo con Edward. No comprábamos helado todas las noches. No íbamos a la playa todas las noches. No hacíamos el amor o teníamos sexo salvaje todas las noches.

Algunas noches lo ayudaba en la tienda. Fue en una de esas ocasiones que él me dijo que en realidad era dueño de la mitad de la tienda. Que había trabajado allí cuando era adolescente, luego, después de la universidad, cuando él regresó para ayudar a Rosalie y a su abuela con la cafetería, comenzó a dar lecciones de surf a tiempo parcial. Fue después de que le vendió su mitad del restaurante a Rosalie que él preguntó por la tienda de surf, solo para descubrir que uno de los socios originales quería vender.

Edward era genial en la tienda y tenía muchas ideas para ampliarla y hacerla aún mejor. Estaba impresionada de lo inteligente que era. Aunque en realidad no me sorprendió. Él era increíble en todos los sentidos también.

Él y yo estábamos juntos, como una pareja. Oficialmente. Mis padres se quedaron en su casa cuando vinieron de visita por una semana durante el verano, y Riley en realidad se mudó por un mes cuando vino en julio. Estaba emocionada de saber que él estaba buscando universidades en el sur de California. Aunque no estaría demasiado cerca, estaría más cerca que Forks.

Mientras el verano pasaba, decidí hacer la prueba para mi certificado de enseñanza. Sabía que la escuela primaria en Cayucos tenía suficientes maestros titulares, pero siempre estaban buscando suplentes y supuse que era una buena forma de abrirme paso.

Edward estaba orgulloso de mí por averiguar eso. Creo que él estaba principalmente entusiasmado porque eso significaba que me quedaría por un tiempo. A pesar de que lo habíamos discutido en nuestras sesiones a él todavía le preocupaba que con el tiempo me cansara de tratar de "encontrarme", empacara y regresara a Washington.

Una de las peleas más grandes que tuvimos fue exactamente por eso.

Había planeado ir a casa por una semana en septiembre a visitar a mis padres. Me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, y más fuerte, y finalmente estaba lista para enfrentar cualquier viejo demonio que pudiera surgir. Edward no quería que fuera, aunque no podía entender por qué. En un momento de estupidez le grité que no necesitaba su permiso y que él no confiaba en mí.

No hablé con él por tres días. Mi corazón se rompía cada vez que lo veía, lo que fue solo dos veces y desde la distancia, ya que él se negó a venir a la cafetería cuando yo estaba trabajando.

No fue hasta el cuarto día que hablé con Riley, llorando por lo que había pasado. Vacilante, él me contó sobre una conversación que había tenido con Edward unos días antes.

Por alguna razón, Riley le había mencionado al azar a Edward que Alice y Jasper se habían separado. Al día siguiente fue cuando yo insistí en ir sola a Forks.

Edward pensaba que iba a volver por Jasper, que yo sabía que él no estaba con Alice.

Me dolió el corazón por la idea de que él no confiara en mí. No estaba segura por qué podría haber cuestionado mi devoción por él pero tenía que encontrarlo. Él estaba sentado solo en la playa cuando finalmente lo hice. Todo lo que tomó fue una mirada, un "lo siento" y un beso. Él me abrazó, disculpándose y prometiendo nunca volver a dudar de mí y estuvimos bien.

Él fue conmigo a Forks. Nunca quería que él tuviera alguna razón para no confiar en mí. La semana fue maravillosa y para el final, no sabía por qué alguna vez había querido ir sin él en primer lugar.

El resto del año fue bueno, fácil. La forma en que nos movíamos juntos, dando vueltas alrededor del otro... era como si fuéramos dos mitades de un todo. Mis padres lo amaban. Sus padres me adoraban. Los sentimientos eran mutuos en ambas partes y sabíamos que lo que teníamos juntos era especial. Nunca queríamos darlo por sentado.

Cuando llegó enero, Edward me pidió que me mudara a su casa. Estaba triste por dejar el departamento, pero sabía que Jacob y Leah lo cuidarían bien.

Comencé a ser suplente en la escuela primaria, generalmente algunas veces al mes. Cuando trabajaba ahí, Leah me reemplazaba en la cafetería. Le ayudaba a Edward en la tienda algunas veces, también. Me estaba adaptando a mi vida bastante bien, feliz y más saludable de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Encontrar a Edward y enamorarme de él había sido una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado y todas las noches mientras estábamos en la cama, lo observaba dormir. Pasaba mis dedos sobre su cabeza, sus brazos, su pecho. Sentía su corazón mientras latía a un ritmo constante bajo mi palma.

No podía imaginar mi vida sin él.

Edward y yo hablamos sobre el matrimonio a veces. Hablamos sobre nuestro futuro. Hablamos sobre lo que queríamos, lo que necesitábamos. Pero matrimonio... simplemente no estaba segura. Sabía que era algo que él quería, algo que necesitaba. Yo quería quererlo. Quería eso desesperadamente. Pero no lo sabía.

No vimos a Carmen mucho después de esos primeros seis o siete meses. Ambos estábamos bien con nuestros problemas de confianza y habíamos trabajado en nuestros pasados. Ella tenía fe en nosotros y en nuestra progresión. Ahora solo necesitábamos vivir y amar y hacer las cosas que queríamos hacer.

Juntos.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Parece que sus vidas se van acomodando, ¿nos cuentan sus opiniones en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _1999, Lady Grigori, Nyx-88, Merce, cavendano13, caka0507, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Kriss21, krisr0405, Adriu, carolaap, Kriss21, Jade HSos, Noelia, Cary, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, somas, patymdn , torrespera172, saraipineda44, terewee, BereB, tulgarita, debynoe12, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, May Cullen M, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, AliciaGA, jupy, Julieth y Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

El verano llegó y me sorprendió cuando me ofrecieron un puesto para enseñar a medio tiempo en la escuela primaria para el siguiente año escolar. Estaba fuera de mí de la felicidad. La maestra a medio tiempo del jardín de niños se estaba mudando y necesitaban a alguien local para cubrirlo.

Edward estaba trabajando esa mañana cuando lo llamé para contarle. También estaba emocionado e inmediatamente acepté el puesto. No podía esperar por mi clase llena de niños de cinco años.

Esa noche, cuando Edward llegó a casa del trabajo, me preguntó si quería ir a surfear. No habíamos ido en un tiempo. Salté de emoción ante la oportunidad. Él estaba en el baño atando sus pantalones cortos cuando entré con uno de mis trajes de baño de una pieza.

—¿Oye, cariño? —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas cuando me miró.

—Ehhh, ¿por qué no usas el biquini?

—¿Qué? Sabes que se mueve todo debajo de mi traje.

Él sonrió.

—No usaremos los trajes esta noche.

¿No usar los trajes? Nos congelaríamos.

—El agua está fría, cariño. ¿Por qué no quieres usarlos? —pregunté.

Él se acercó y sus dedos agarraron mi mano.

—Está más tibia esta semana. El clima calentó un poco el agua. Estarás bien, confía en mí.

Sonreí y asentí, volviendo al cajón para sacar mi biquini. En realidad tenía dos, pero a propósito saqué el que había usado en nuestra primera lección. El que se había movido y le había mostrado mis pechos a Edward ese primer día.

Quería recordárselo.

Cuando Edward solo tenía una tabla cuando dejamos la casa, mi curiosidad empezó a crecer. No tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando, pero me moría por descubrirlo.

—Surfearemos juntos hoy. Lo hicimos antes, va a estar bien —dijo mientras caminábamos por la calle hacia la playa.

Había muchos adolescentes en la playa cuando llegamos y el sol recién estaba empezando a ocultarse. El agua lucía como fuego… Era hermoso.

—Oh, es tan hermoso —murmuré mientras dejábamos nuestras sandalias y toallas en la tienda de surf.

Edward sonrió.

—No tan hermoso como tú.

Él siempre decía cosas lindas como esa. Y lo amaba.

Habíamos estado juntos por un año y medio y cada día todavía se sentía completamente nuevo. La única diferencia era que lo conocía. Conocía a Edward mejor de lo que alguna vez conocí a alguien más. Podía decir con seguridad que era mi mejor amigo. El mejor amigo que nunca tuve.

Y lo amaba locamente.

—¡Muévete, vamos al agua! —me gritó, esperando mientras corría por la playa hacia él.

Él trastabilló, después sacudió su cabeza mientras corría hacia él. Me reí, sabiendo que él estaba mirando mis pechos saltar. Otros chicos también estaban mirando, lo noté. Pero no le dije a Edward. No necesitaba que golpeara a nadie por mí.

El agua estaba fría, justo como pensé. Pero parecía entibiarse a medida que me acostumbraba al frío. Edward me sentó en la nariz* de la tabla mientras él se arrodillaba en la cola* y nos llevaba más allá de la zona de impacto*. Las olas no estaban muy fuertes, lo que estaba bien para mí. No habíamos surfeado mucho en la misma tabla, pero las pocas veces que lo intentamos fue divertido.

Cuando pasamos la _line-up*_ , él siguió. Él nunca seguía. No tenía sentido ir más lejos. Estaríamos muy lejos de las olas que rompen y nunca alcanzaríamos una decente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté, girando para verlo.

—Ya verás —dijo. Una sonrisa misteriosa todavía en su rostro, así que me giré otra vez, agarrándome de los _rails_ * de la tabla y disfrutando el paseo.

Estábamos más lejos que todos los demás cuando finalmente se detuvo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la tabla. Se estiró para agarrarme, empujándome hacia él y me acurruqué en sus brazos, mi espalda contra su pecho. Él me sostuvo y vimos el sol caer detrás de las olas, haciendo el agua brillar.

—Creo que me enamoré de ti aquí, en el agua. Eras tan libre y valiente. Como si estuvieras en tierra firme —dijo suavemente en mi oído, su barbilla descansando en mi hombro.

—Yo también. Verte moverte con tu tabla y el agua… eras tan poderoso y caliente.

Él se rio. Y me reí también. Era verdad, no iba a pretender que no lo era.

Sus labios encontraron mi cuello y empezó a besarme, su boca caliente y abierta sobre mi piel.

—Mmmmm… eso se siente bien —murmuré. Mis manos se fueron hacia abajo y acariciaron sus muslos, que estaban justo detrás de mí. Estaba tan agradecida de que no teníamos la barrera de los trajes entre nosotros. A pesar del frío que tenía, no cambiaría la sensación de su piel sobre la mía por nada.

Nos fuimos volviendo más aventureros en la forma de hacer el amor durante nuestra relación. Edward me tomaba en formas que solo había visto en películas para adultos y sola vi esas películas porque él me las mostraba y después me preguntaba si quería intentar lo que la pareja estaba haciendo.

Siempre quería. Y después siempre estaba feliz por haberlo hecho.

Mientras sus labios continuaban dejando besos sobre mi piel, sus manos fueron de mi estómago a mis pechos, agarrándolos y metiendo sus dedos bajo la tela buscando mis pezones.

—Ahhh… —gemí. Se sentía maravilloso.

Era perfecto. Estábamos en el agua, con nadie alrededor. El cielo estaba rosa, azul, púrpura y naranja, mientras el agua se volvía gradualmente más oscura y más misteriosa.

—Gírate —dijo en mi oído y lo hice al mismo tiempo que me pedía—: Pon tus piernas sobre mis muslos, envuélvelas a mi alrededor.

Hice lo que me dijo y pude sentir lo duro que él estaba. Sus labios buscaron los míos y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, empujándolo más hacia mí. Sus manos regresaron a mis pechos, moviendo los triángulos de tela así podía verme completamente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviese inclinándose y chupando mis pezones con su boca.

Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras trataba, con todas mis fuerzas, de mover mi centro contra su dura polla.

Nunca habíamos hecho esto antes, al menos no llegando tan lejos, y estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve? —pregunté.

—Ellos solo creerán que nos estamos besando. Además, nadie está alrededor y ya está oscureciendo. Nadie nos verá, confía en mí.

Lo hice. Pasé mis manos arriba y abajo por su espalda mientras él seguía besando y adorando mis pechos, mi cuello y mis labios.

—Tócame, Bella —susurró contra mi piel. Su voz era ronca y profunda, y le hizo cosas a mi cuerpo.

Bajé mi mano a sus pantalones cortos, sintiendo lo duro que estaba. Tan duro, grueso y listo. Sobre la tela se sentía bien, pero necesitaba más. Mi mano hizo un trabajo rápido con el nudo que sostenía sus pantalones y se metió entre la tela y su piel. Mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de él, bajando y subiendo por su suave eje y él gimió mientras seguía besándome.

No había mucho espacio entre nosotros, estábamos muy juntos, y su mano bajó hasta que alcanzó la parte inferior de mi biquini, sus dedos bailando a lo largo de la parte superior de este. Mientras yo murmuraba él se movió más abajo, tocando lentamente mi clítoris sobre el material. Estaba agradecida de que estuviésemos en el agua, porque de otra forma él hubiese sentido exactamente cuán mojada me estaba poniendo.

—Eres tan cálida, cariño. ¿Puedo? —preguntó suavemente en mi oído, mordisqueando todo el tiempo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Por favor.

Sus dedos se metieron bajo la tela y se deslizaron a lo largo de mis pliegues, frotando a través de la humedad que había ahí. Cuando introdujo sus dedos dentro de mí, arqueé mi espalda, forzando mi pecho sobre el suyo y atrayendo su cara con mi mano libre, inclinándolo así podía besarla.

Lo bombeé mientras él me penetraba con sus dedos, ambos nos retorcíamos, gemíamos y nos arqueábamos por más.

Cuando él alejó su mano de mí, casi lloré en protesta. Rápidamente la movió hacia sus pantalones cortos y los bajó un poco, liberando su polla y mi mano. Su otro brazo se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura y me empujó más cerca de él.

—Sostente de mí —dijo y lo hice, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y esperando para ver qué tenía planeado para nosotros. Definitivamente, nunca habíamos ido tan lejos sobre la tabla de surf antes y en serio esperaba que no se diera vuelta o algo así.

Aunque el sexo en el agua era divertido también. Edward me enseñó eso.

Él se sostuvo con su mano, bombeando un par de veces mientras movía su otra mano hacia mi entrepierna. Movió el material de mi biquini hacia un lado, se alineó en mi entrada y me penetró. Mi boca se abrió en respuesta, se sentía tan increíble. Envolvió un brazo a mi alrededor otra vez y me sostuvo contra su pecho, dejando solo un pequeño espacio entre nosotros para poder mirar hacia abajo y ver donde estábamos conectados.

—Edward, ¿qué…?

—¿Te gusta esto, cariño? —preguntó.

No podía hablar, así que asentí. Me encantaba.

—Muévete conmigo, Bella. Mueve tus caderas y déjate ir.

Lo hice, moviendo mis caderas hacia adelante y atrás mientras él se movía de la misma forma. Una de sus manos volvió a mis pechos, apretándolos y acariciándolos. La forma en que me hacía sentir no era nada que yo hubiese experimentado y estaba jadeando, temblando y corriéndome antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

—Oh, sí, Bella. Estás tan apretada cuando te corres, cariño. Córrete para mí —gimió al mismo tiempo que trataba de penetrarme más rápido.

La tabla estaba balanceándose debajo de nosotros pero logramos mantenernos arriba. Cuando él se corrió, su boca estaba en mi cuello y me mordió. Grité, pero nadie pudo escucharnos.

Se quedó en mi interior por un tiempo mientras nos besábamos y tocábamos, amándonos. El agua alrededor de nosotros era tan hermosa, así como también lo era lo que teníamos nosotros. No tenía ningún apuro en terminar e ir a casa.

Después de un tiempo, cuando el cielo se oscureció, nos acomodamos los trajes de baño y nadamos de regreso a la costa. Sonreímos y nos reímos mientras caminábamos por la playa. Todavía estaba llena de adolescentes y me pregunté si algún día alguno de ellos sería tan afortunado como yo. La mayoría conocía a Edward de la tienda de surf, él los saludó con la mano e intercambió algunas palabras con varios de ellos, pero continuó sosteniendo mi mano mientras me llevaba hacia la tienda de surf.

Pensé que solo íbamos a recoger nuestras sandalias y toallas antes de ir a casa, pero él me empujó hacia el baño en la parte de atrás.

—¿Alguna vez te mostré la ducha que tenemos allá atrás?

No nos iríamos a casa pronto. Y estaba encantada con eso.

* * *

 ***Algunas palabras, solo para aclarar…**

 _ **Nariz:**_ frente de la tabla de surf.

 _ **Cola**_ **:** parte trasera de la tabla de surf.

 _ **Zona de impacto:**_ la zona donde rompen las olas.

 _ **Line up:**_ donde los surferos se sientan a esperar las olas.

 _ **Rails:**_ curvas en los lados de la tabla de surf.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Disculpen la demora. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ¿nos cuentan qué les pareció?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _rjnavajas, tulgarita, cavendano13, Noelia, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, solecitopucheta, AliciaGA, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, torrespera172, Adriu, Maryluna, Nyx-88, BereB, cary, Yoliki, alo-star, Pili, Tata XOXO, sandy56, somas, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Kriss21, patymdn, liduvina, miop, jupy, terewee, freedom2604, May Cullen M y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

En agosto, hicimos un viaje a Forks. Una última escapada antes del comienzo del año escolar. Edward y mi papá pescaron, mi mamá y yo cocinamos y chismeamos. Riley estaba en San Diego, disfrutando su vida y de su constante harem de novias.

La vida era buena. Yo era feliz.

—Vi a Cynthia el otro día. Ella dijo que Alice se está mudando de regreso, finalmente.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había visto a Alice. Había estado esperando mucho tiempo para que mi madre la sacara a colación.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

Estaba interesada. Quería saber por qué. No me atrevía a preguntar.

—Sí, supongo que finalmente terminó la escuela y pensó que como sus padres tienen a la bebé tan a menudo como pueden, sería más fácil estar más cerca de ellos.

Me preguntaba por qué sus padres tenían a la bebé. ¿Jasper no la estaba ayudando?

—Aparentemente, Jasper consiguió un trabajo en otro lado el año pasado. Él se fue y no ha vuelto desde entonces.

Bueno, eso respondió mis preguntas silenciosas. Que gran padre que resultó ser. Me sentía un poco mal de que la única cosa que realmente estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza era: "Me alegro de haber esquivado esa bala. Mejor ella que yo".

—Eso es muy malo. Quiero decir, para la bebé.

Mi madre sonrió.

—Sí, supongo.

Suspiré.

—Sabes, tan horrible como todo esto fue, no puedo arrepentirme. Quiero decir, si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, lo haría de la misma forma. Eso me llevó hacia Edward y él es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Ella sonrió más brillante.

—Lo sé, eso es verdad. Él te ha hecho tan feliz, Izzy. La forma en que tú lo miras y él te mira... eso es todo lo que una madre podría desear para sus hijos.

Me sentí justificada con sus palabras. Me alegré de que no fuera solo yo quien lo veía, quien sabía que lo que Edward y yo teníamos era especial. Realmente lo era, era algo asombroso.

No hablamos más de Alice o Jasper o de la bebé todavía sin nombre esa semana. En su lugar bromeamos sobre cuándo Riley encontraría a "la indicada" para él. Era especialmente gracioso ya que había encontrado alrededor de once "indicadas" durante su tiempo en la universidad. Mi hermano... era interesante, y un loco por las chicas, eso era seguro.

Me adapté a la enseñanza con mucha facilidad, eso me sorprendió. Pasar cuatro horas al día en un habitación llena de niños de cinco años me hizo pensar en mi futuro. Sobre mi futuro con Edward, específicamente. Él continuó dejando caer pistas sobre el matrimonio y para siempre y compromisos. Sabía lo que él quería, lo que necesitaba. Él era tan dulce, esperando hasta que estuviera lista... tanteándome cada cierto tiempo. No sabía si el matrimonio era algo que querría volver a hacer alguna vez, pero sabía que si lo hacía, sería solo con Edward.

La época de Navidad nos sorprendió a todos cuando Rosalie anunció que estaba embarazada. Sabíamos que ella y Emmett habían estado intentándolo por un tiempo, pero cuando nada pasó, pensamos que podría significar que necesitarían algo más para ayudarlos con sus sueños. Emmett estaba muy emocionado y nosotros estábamos emocionados por él.

Ver a Rosalie crecer, hincharse y resplandecer con su embarazo me hizo pensar aún más. Entre su infinita felicidad y los niños con aspecto de ángel con los que pasaba la mitad del día, comencé a preguntarme. ¿De verdad quería hijos? Y si lo hacía, ¿estaría feliz teniéndolos si Edward y yo no estábamos casados? Sabía que muchas personas no estaban casadas y aun así tenían hijos, ¿pero era algo que yo quería?

Simplemente no lo sabía.

Ya no estaba sirviendo mesas, Leah había tomado mi lugar cuando comencé a enseñar, pero todavía me encantaba pasar tiempo en la cafetería con mi familia. La familia de Edward. Jacob siempre me hacía reír cuando estaba ahí y no me tomó mucho tiempo convencer a Edward de que debería contratar a Jacob en la tienda de surf a tiempo parcial. Jacob sabía surfear y conocía a los lugareños. Fue un buen ajuste y todos estábamos felices con el arreglo.

Una tarde a principios de febrero, mientras Rosalie y yo estábamos almorzando en la cafetería, ella hizo un comentario de pasada que me hizo pensar.

—Escuché que Edward tiene algo grande planeado para San Valentín este año.

Me pregunté qué estaba pensando él. Era nuestro tercer San Valentín juntos y cada año él había planeado algo especial, pero nada grande. Fui yo quien presionó por sexo en nuestro primer San Valentín y fui yo la que presionó por un poco más de picante en nuestra vida sexual en nuestro segundo San Valentín. ¿Pero qué más podría querer? A menos que fuera una propuesta.

El corazón se me atascó en la garganta. Rosalie solo sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿viste los lindos conjuntos que mi mamá compró para el bebé? —preguntó, cambiando el tema.

Ella sabía lo que había hecho. Rosalie era una mujer inteligente. Ella me había dado solo lo suficiente como para hacerme pensar, sin enviarme por el borde.

Tenía que admirarla por eso.

Unos días después, mientras estaba guardando la ropa limpia, vi que el cajón de la ropa interior de Edward no estaba tan ordenado y organizado como él usualmente lo dejaba. Mientras arreglaba las cosas, sentí algo duro debajo de sus camisetas.

No había nada duro en ese cajón. Eso me dio curiosidad. Empujé una mano debajo de las camisetas y saqué lo que estaba ahí.

Una caja.

Una caja pequeña y cuadrada.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando sostuve la pequeña caja negra en mi mano. Tenía miedo de abrirla, pero no pude evitarlo.

Cuando levanté la tapa, mi mano se dirigió a mi garganta. Colocado en el forro de terciopelo negro estaba el anillo de diamantes más hermoso que alguna vez había visto. Tenía tres diamantes de corte circular, uno grande en el medio y dos más pequeños en cada lado. Cada diamante estaba rodeado por un círculo de diamantes más pequeños, y la banda de plata se dividía en dos y se cruzaba sobre los lados, donde se encontraban más diamantes.

Era delicado, grande y perfecto.

Sabía que no había estado en su cajón antes, y mi corazón latió con fuerza ante el pensamiento de que tenía que ser para mí. ¿Pero estaba lista? ¿Lo quería?

Lo guardé con cuidado en el cajón donde lo había encontrado, después fui a guardar el resto de la ropa limpia. Mi mente estaba acelerada mientras seguía pensando en ello.

¿Realmente iba a pedirme que me casara con él? ¿Eso era lo que había planeado?

Más importante aún, si me lo pedía... ¿qué le diría?

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Oh, oh, oh… Bella se está poniendo nerviosa, ¿creen que Edward se lo pedirá este San Valentín? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione ella? ¿Nos cuentan en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, krisr0405, BereB, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, somas, alejandra1987, Noelia, Merce, Maryluna, Adriu, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Jupy, Jade HSos, terewee, Pili, Cary, patymdn, rjnavajas, debynoe12, Vanina Iliana, Kaja0507, freedom2604, Nyx-88, Kriss21, Miop y Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

El día de San Valentín empezó con Edward trayéndome el desayuno a la cama. Fue muy dulce de su parte, especialmente porque era un día de escuela y él no se tenía que levantar hasta una hora después de que yo me iba. Se sentó a mi lado y comimos juntos. Esperé y esperé que el anillo apareciera.

Pero nada.

Durante nuestra fiesta en la escuela, hubo un golpe en la puerta de mi aula. Los niños estaban ocupados comiendo dulces y mirando sus tarjetas de San Valentín cuando un hombre entró cargando un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas. Eran hermosas y para mí. La tarjeta era de Edward y solo decía cuánto me amaba. Busqué el anillo entre las flores.

No había nada ahí.

Me encontré con él en la cafetería para almorzar. Ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa habitual, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me senté junto a él, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y besándolo cientos de veces mientras comíamos. Él se rio, diciendo que esperaba que me hubiesen gustado las flores. Después pidió una porción de pastel de chocolate para compartir. Continué esperando morder el anillo.

Nunca pasó.

Esa noche nos llevó a cenar al mismo restaurante en el que comimos en nuestro primer San Valentín juntos. Ordenó champaña para que bebiéramos y miré en el fondo de mi copa de cristal esperando ver el anillo.

No estaba ahí.

Después de cenar, terminamos en nuestra heladería y después en la playa. Sabía que tendría que ser ahí, me lo preguntaría ahí. Era nuestro lugar especial. El lugar en el que me enamoré de él. El lugar en el que lo besé por primera vez. El lugar en el que nos entregamos nuestros corazones. Sabía que pasaría, pero después de una hora ahí sentados, él se levantó. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras él me miraba y después se tocaba los bolsillos por un momento. Después de palmear sus bolsillos, sonrió y metió la mano en uno. Era el momento… simplemente lo sabía.

—Acá están mis llaves, pensé que las había perdido —dijo después de agarrar mi mano y tirar para que me levantara.

No había anillo.

No había un anillo en su mano, solo su juego de llaves.

Caminamos de regreso a la casa. Estaba aturdida. Ya casi era la medianoche de San Valentín y él todavía no me lo había preguntado. ¿Cuándo lo haría? El suspenso estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, entramos a nuestra habitación y Edward empezó a besarme. Tal vez eso era lo que él estaba esperando, me dije a mí misma. Tal vez él quería hacerlo en casa, mientras me hacía el amor. No podía esperar, así que lo dejé desnudarme y recostarme sobre la cama. Él se subió sobre mí, besándome antes de finalmente penetrarme.

Estaba tomando la píldora desde hace algún tiempo, así que los condones eran algo del pasado para nosotros. Edward amaba cuanto más podía sentir sin usarlos y después de unos minutos, sabía que estaba cerca.

—Ponte de rodillas —dijo, girándome y agarrándome de la cintura. Él levantó más mi cuerpo cuando estuvo detrás de mí y después me penetró otra vez. Lo sentía más profundamente y cuando me pidió que me tocara a mí misma, lo hice. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos cayéramos por el borde del éxtasis del orgasmo y, luego, se acostó junto a mí, besándome y apartando el cabello de mi rostro.

—Te amo tanto, Bella. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Sonreí. Tenía que ser ahora. Finalmente. Había estado esperando todo el día. Había esperado por casi una semana, si era honesta. Lo besé suavemente, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejando que mis dedos jugaran con su cabello.

—También te amo, Edward. Eres todo para mí.

Él sonrió, después me besó otra vez y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Eso fue todo. No hubo anillo. No hubo propuesta. No hubo declaraciones de _quiero estar contigo para siempre_. Nada.

Después de diez minutos, me cansé.

Me levanté de la cama, fui hasta su cajón y saqué la caja que sabía que estaba ahí. Lo había controlado todos los días y nunca lo movió.

Él tenía que darme algunas explicaciones.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? —dije mientras me sentaba otra vez en la cama junto a él. Estaba totalmente desnuda y no me importaba. Quería algunas respuestas. Quería saber qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos cansados.

—¿No tienes algo que preguntarme?

—Mmm… ¿no? —dijo, mirando hacia mí con confusión en su rostro.

Sostuve la caja frente a mí.

—¡Esto! ¿Qué es esto? —demandé.

Miró la caja por un segundo y después respondió.

—Es una caja.

—Sí. ¿Y qué hay DENTRO de esta caja?

—Un anillo.

—¿Qué tipo de anillo, Edward? —El juego estaba empezando a cansarme muy rápido.

—Bueno, es un anillo de compromiso de diamantes.

—¿Para quién es? Y es mejor que estés seguro de la respuesta, amigo.

—Es para ti.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, dejando la caja a mi lado.

—Entonces… ¿es un anillo de compromiso para mí, pero no me lo diste? —pregunté.

—Eso es correcto.

—¿Por qué no me lo diste?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Porque todavía no te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

—Bueno… ¿me preguntarás? Porque hoy habría sido el momento perfecto y aquí estamos, el día de San Valentín ya casi termina y todavía no me preguntaste.

Él me observó por un momento antes de respirar profundamente.

—¿Quieres que te pregunte?

—¡Sí! Por supuesto. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que me estoy volviendo loca por esto porque es divertido? —grité.

Él sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, entonces te preguntaré.

Con eso, rodó, alejándose de mí y cerró sus ojos. Volvería a dormir.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté. Mi voz era baja y estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Cómo podía decir que el anillo era para mí, que estaba planeando proponérmelo y después simplemente girarse y volver a dormir?

—¿Qué, Bella? Te dije que te lo preguntaré. Necesito pensar en una forma de hacerlo. ¿No quieres una gran historia que le puedas contar a tu mamá y que les podamos contar a nuestros hijos algún día?

¿Quería eso? Por supuesto que sí. La propuesta de Jasper había sido tan simple, aburrida. Quería algo bueno y magnífico.

—Supongo. No lo sé.

No lo sabía.

—Bueno, piensa qué es lo que quieres y déjame saberlo. Hasta entonces, estoy cansado. Ha sido un día largo, así que durmamos un poco.

Se giró otra vez y cerró los ojos. Me senté aturdida en la cama, sosteniendo la caja del anillo en mis manos. ¿Qué quería realmente? ¿Qué quería más que todo? La respuesta era muy fácil. Sabía lo que quería.

—Lo quiero —susurré—. ¿Edward?

Se giró sobre su espalda, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—A ti. Quiero tu anillo. Quiero tus hijos. Lo quiero todo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

Asentí.

—Pero tienes que preguntarme.

Me mordí el labio inferior, mis ojos nunca dejaron los de él.

—Dame el anillo —susurró.

Una vez que él tuvo la caja, la abrió y vi el maravilloso anillo que estaba dentro. Había estado soñando con él por semanas y quería verlo en mi dedo más que nada.

—Bella Swan, significas para mí más que nada en este mundo. Me diste una vida que nunca creí que fuera posible. Me haces reír y sonreír. Has vuelto todos mis sueños realidad y, si me dejas, te prometo pasar el resto de mis días tratando de hacer tus sueños realidad también. Hacerte reír y sonreír, darte la vida que pensaste que jamás tendrías. Sé que estás asustada y que la última vez que hiciste esto, no funcionó. Pero te prometo que nunca te lastimaré de esa forma. Te amo y te juro que daré lo mejor de mí para ser todo lo que deseas y necesitas. Eres la única para mí, Bella. Y me sentiría honrado si me permitieras ser el único para ti. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Las lágrimas estaban bajando por mi rostro mientras él sostenía mi mano entre las suyas, el anillo entre nosotros. Observé sus ojos y supe justo en ese momento… que nunca encontraría un hombre más perfecto para mí. Nunca. Todo el sufrimiento por el que habíamos pasado… el dolor y la tristeza, sucedió para que pudiéramos llegar a este punto. Para que pudiéramos saber sin ninguna duda que lo que teníamos era algo real, verdadero y perfecto. Que lo que teníamos duraría.

Sabía que lo haría.

—Sí, me casaré contigo —susurré. Esperaba y rogaba que pudiera entenderme a través de mis lágrimas y de mi voz ronca. Y lo hizo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia de lo que nunca la había visto y, con cuidado, tomó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en mi dedo. Fue asombroso.

—Me queda perfecto —dije en voz baja, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Sabía que lo haría. Lo puse en tu dedo una noche mientras dormías. No quería ninguna sorpresa hoy.

Lo observé, sabiendo que probablemente mis ojos estaban llenos de asombro y sorpresa.

—¿Planeaste todo esto?

Asintió.

—Quería que encontraras el anillo. Quería que pensaras en eso, para que estuvieses segura de qué era lo que querías. No quería tomarte con la guardia baja y que tuvieras que decir algo que no querías. Te quiero para siempre, Bella, y hablaba en serio cuando dije que esperaría. Solo quería que pensaras en esto antes de que te lo preguntara. Espero que no estés decepcionada.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza mientras saltaba a sus brazos—. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Él me conocía mejor que nadie y sus pequeños trucos todo el día probaban eso.

Ambos nos desviamos del camino. Ambos tuvimos experiencias con dolor, pérdida y sufrimiento. Los dos sabíamos lo que queríamos. Ambos lo intentaríamos y nos dedicaríamos a ese sueño.

Él era eso para mí. Lo sabía. Y mientras nos acomodaba con cuidado sobre la cama, su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras me besaba y tocaba supe que lo que teníamos era correcto.

Era para siempre.

Él era exactamente lo que siempre había soñado, exactamente para mí.

Incluso cuando no me había dado cuenta de eso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Awww, ya se van a casar, ¿no es lindo Edward?, ¿nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior**_ _: cavendano13, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, torrespera172, Emilse Mtz, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, debynoe12, brigitte, Pam Malfoy Black, Cathy, May Cullen M, Pili, jupy, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, somas, Jade HSos, BereB, patymdn, cary, terewee, rjnavajas, tulgarita, miop, Vanina Iliana, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, alejandra1987, Nyx-88, Noelia, Merce, kaja0507, liduvina, AliciaGA y aliceforever85._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Las bodas no eran fáciles de planear. Esa era una lección que no había aprendido de mi boda con Jasper. Entre mi madre y la de él, realmente no hice mucho de nada. Me probé los vestidos, probé los pasteles, miré invitaciones, pero aparte de eso, ellas hicieron todo. En ese momento no me importó. Solo quería casarme y vivir feliz para siempre con mi príncipe.

Era joven y estúpida. Debería haber prestado más atención a muchas cosas.

Mientras Edward y yo organizábamos los planes de nuestra boda, me sorprendí al descubrir que a él realmente le importaba lo que pasaba, cuándo pasaba, cómo pasaba, y dónde pasaba. Yo pensaba que todos los hombres odiaban las cosas de la boda, pero no Edward.

Él decía que era porque era un día para celebrar que uníamos nuestras vidas para siempre. Él era tan cursi a veces.

Sus padres gentilmente nos ofrecieron usar su viñedo. Yo quería utilizarlo. Cambria era hermosa y si esperábamos hasta justo después de la temporada de cosecha, entonces las parras todavía estarían verdes y con muchas hojas pero el área estaría silenciosa y toda para nosotros.

La boda fue pequeña, con menos de cincuenta personas ahí. Solo nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos asistieron a la ceremonia, aunque los Cullen invitaron a algunas más a la recepción. Mi padre me llevó por un largo pasillo cubierto de pétalos de rosas hacia mi Edward, quien estaba esperando al final. Se veía increíblemente guapo en su esmoquin y deseé por un momento poder volar así podía llegar a él más rápido.

Como si mi padre pudiera sentir mi emoción y la probabilidad de que corriera delante de él, sostuvo con más fuerza mi brazo y mano, manteniéndome al mismo ritmo que él y susurrando que Edward no iría a ningún lado. Que debería caminar más despacio y dejar que él disfrutara viendo lo hermosa que yo estaba. Él estaba muy triste de entregarme, pero esta vez sabía que era al hombre indicado.

Cuando llegamos a Edward, mi padre puso mi mano en la suya, yo tenía lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

Y la ceremonia ni siquiera había comenzado.

Edward me sonrió, estirando una mano para limpiar suavemente mis lágrimas antes de presionar un beso en mi frente y decirme que todo estaba bien. Y lo estaba.

Estaba con él. Estaba feliz. Mi vida estaba bien. Finalmente, realmente bien de nuevo.

Pasamos la semana siguiente conduciendo por la costa de California, deteniéndonos en varios pueblos pequeños a lo largo del camino para pasar la noche. No estábamos bajo ninguna presión real, excepto que teníamos que estar en Forks dos semanas después de la boda para una pequeña recepción ahí. Era octubre y habíamos programado la boda perfectamente para coincidir con nuestro receso de otoño en la escuela. Aun así tomé una semana de vacaciones aunque extrañaba a mi nueva clase y las dulces caras que me saludaban cada mañana, valía la pena para tener tiempo a solas con Edward.

El viaje me recordó mucho al primer viaje que había hecho cuando estaba huyendo de Forks, huyendo de mi pasado. Observé a Edward mientras él conducía y supe lo mejor que era mi vida durante este viaje. Él era maravilloso, y nosotros éramos increíbles y nuestras vidas estaban verdaderamente bendecidas.

Mis padres ofrecieron una pequeña reunión en su patio trasero. Mi padre quería alquilar el hotel local, pero mi madre insistió que el patio trasero estaba bien. Ella alquiló algunas carpas, algunas estufas portátiles, y muchas mesas y sillas, y cuando llegamos a Forks, ella había transformado el patio trasero en un pequeño paraíso.

Ella quería que usara mi vestido para la recepción, pero la convencí de usarlo solo durante la primera hora. Después me cambiaría a algo lindo, pero más apropiado para una tarde de otoño en el noroeste de Washington. Mi vestido sin mangas, a media pierna no era la cosa más cálida alguna vez creada.

Edward alentó el uso del vestido y el cambio. A él le gustaba quitarme el vestido y esperaba que tal vez pudiéramos recrear nuestra noche de bodas varias veces más una vez que regresáramos a casa.

Varios de los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de mis padres vinieron a saludar y ver a Edward, el hombre misterioso que había salvado a la pobre chica abandonada. Se sentía extraño responder a Isabella e Izzy de nuevo, pero hice todo lo posible para ocultar mi incomodidad. Edward se rio de mí, encontrando realmente extraño que las personas me llamaran algo más que Bella.

Simplemente sonreí y repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza "Él lo va a entender esta noche…".

No me sorprendió cuando Cynthia se presentó. Ella y mi madre habían reavivado su amistad, lo que me alegró. Estaba sinceramente feliz de verla y la recibí con los brazos abiertos. Se la presenté a Edward, y él fue amable como siempre. Era una cualidad que me encantaba de él.

Unos quince minutos antes de que las cosas estuvieran listas para empezar, miré hacia la puerta de atrás y mi corazón casi se detuvo. Alice estaba parada ahí con una niña pequeña a su lado. Ella se veía muy fuera de lugar y extremadamente nerviosa, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pude ver su cara comenzando a descomponerse un poco.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

—Volveré en un segundo —le susurré a Edward, besándolo rápidamente antes de alejarme del grupo con el que estábamos conversando.

Alice estaba nerviosa y moviéndose de un pie a otro mientras permanecía en el mismo lugar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y podía decir que estaba llorando.

Yo quería hacerlo. Quería llorar. Pero no me lo permití.

—Hola, Izzy —dijo ella, su voz suave y nerviosa.

—Hola, Ali.

—Espero que esté bien que me presentara. No quería arruinar tu fiesta, solo sabía que probablemente era la última oportunidad que tendría para verte y realmente quería hacerlo.

Suspiré, acercándome a ella. La niña a su lado me miró con ojos azules brillantes. Los ojos de Jasper. Su cabello rubio castaño estaba recogido en dos coletas y cuando se llevó los dedos a la boca, me recordó mucho a Alice en nuestro primer día en el jardín de infantes. Fue el día que nos conocimos.

—Está bien, eres bienvenida aquí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí. Ya superé lo que pasó, lo prometo. No me gusta y no sé por qué sentiste que necesitabas hacer lo que me hiciste pero es por eso que tengo a Edward ahora y mi vida es buena. Mucho mejor de lo que hubiera sido si me hubiera quedado con Jasper.

Ella asintió. Obviamente, sabía que eso era verdad.

—Decidí hace mucho tiempo que ya no voy a guardar rencor. Necesito dejar ir lo que pasó y seguir adelante. No estoy diciendo que esté bien lo que hiciste, sino que ya no me importa más.

Pareció respirar con alivio mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano de su hija.

—No sé por qué hice lo que hice. Supongo que simplemente quedé atrapada, ¿sabes? Él me dijo tantas cosas y tenían sentido, y me permití enamorarme. Nunca debería haber hecho eso. Debería haberlo parado la primera vez que pasó algo entre nosotros. No sé por qué no lo hice, pero desearía haberlo hecho. Desearía tener respuestas para poder darte. Desearía poder explicar pero no puedo. Lo siento mucho, Iz. Si pudiera retroceder y cambiarlo, tienes que saber que…

—No, no. No quiero cambiarlo. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. No cambiaría nada en mi vida. Las cosas que me pasaron antes... son las que me hicieron quien soy ahora y me dieron la vida que tengo ahora. Y no la cambiaría por nada. Nunca.

Ella asintió.

—Aun así desearía poder cambiar algunas cosas. Como perder tu amistad. Desearía poder cambiar eso. —Su voz era tan suave, tan baja. Apenas podía escucharla hablando. Pero sabía lo que había dicho y sabía que lo decía en serio. Las cosas no habían funcionado en su vida. Al menos no de la forma en que ella las había planeado. Me sentía triste por ella pero no lo suficientemente triste para renunciar a lo que tenía.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunté, arrodillándome y extendiendo mi mano hacia la pequeña niña. Sabía que ella tenía casi tres años, y en todos esos años, yo nunca había aprendido su nombre. Nunca quise saberlo. Pero ahora, mientras la miraba y veía tanto a Jasper como a Alice tan claramente en su pequeño rostro, necesitaba saber.

—Soy Lucy —respondió la niña. Su voz era alta y dulce. Era preciosa.

—Hola, Lucy, soy Bella.

Ella extendió su mano y estrechó la mía, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Eles amiga de mi mami? —preguntó.

Le sonreí.

—Solía serlo.

—¿Tienes pastel aquí? —preguntó, y me reí.

—¡Lucy! No, te dije que no vamos a comer aquí. Vamos a volver a la casa de la abuela.

Miré a Alice.

—Está bien si quieren quedarse. No me importa. Y además, queda mucho pastel. Ella puede comer hasta saciarse si te parece bien.

Alice miró a las pocas personas que todavía estaban en la recepción, y después de vuelta a mí.

—¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, la gente hablará.

Me puse de pie, arreglando mi camisa.

—No me importa. Dejémoslos hablar, no me importa.

Con eso, ellas me siguieron de regreso a la carpa, donde se las presenté a Edward y a su familia. Todos sabían exactamente quién era ella y lo que había pasado y ninguno la trató como ellos lo hicieron. Miré a mi esposo, observando lo amable que era tanto con ella como con Lucy. Él era increíble.

Después de que todos se habían ido, lo llevé a mi vieja habitación, empujándolo contra la pared.

—Gracias por esta noche —le dije, besando su cara una y otra vez—. Fuiste increíble.

Pasó sus manos por mi cabello, inclinando mi cabeza así podía mirarme a los ojos.

—No, tú lo fuiste. Lo que hiciste por Alice y su hija... nunca sabrás lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

Lo abracé.

—Ya no quiero estar enojada, ¿sabes? Especialmente no cuando mi vida ha resultado tan bien. Quiero seguir adelante y ser feliz.

—¿Ves? —preguntó—. Increíble, señora Cullen.

Me reí de él.

—Te mostraré lo que es increíble, señor Cullen.

Agarrando su mano, lo jalé hacia la cama, donde procedí a demostrarle hasta muy tarde en la noche.

Justo antes de finalmente dormirme, acostada a su lado, una vieja canción comenzó a pasar por mi cabeza. Las letras encajaban casi a la perfección, y no pude evitar reconocer lo cerca que imitaban mi vida.

" _...Suddenly remembering doesn't haunt me_ _  
_ _At the time you couldn't tell me_  
 _That one day I'd be glad_  
 _That something that I thought was love_  
 _Was misinterpreted..."_

Pasé los dedos por la cara dormida de Edward, la cara que siempre me hacía sonreír. Sobre sus hombros desnudos, los hombros que siempre me sostenían cuando estaba perdiendo mi camino. Su corazón latiendo suavemente, el corazón que siempre me había amado sin importar nada.

Si nunca hubiera estado con Jasper, si él nunca me hubiera engañado, nunca habría encontrado a Edward. Nunca hubiera sabido lo que era realmente el amor. Me hubiera perdido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

En ese momento, pensé que el fracaso de mi matrimonio era una tragedia. Tal vez lo fue o tal vez no.

Otra parte de la canción se reprodujo en mi cerebro y no pude evitar las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos.

" _I watch you sleeping - your body touchin' me_ _  
_ _There's no doubt about it_ _  
_ _This is where I want to be_ _  
_ _You know it's so ironic - I had to lose to win..."_

Era muy cierto. Para ganar a Edward, tuve que perder a Jasper. Y ahora que sabía lo que era realmente el amor verdadero, sabía que nunca lo dejaría ir. Nunca lo daría por sentado. Nunca lo dejaría de lado.

Amaba a Edward, con cada parte de mí.

Me acurruqué a su lado, sus brazos instintivamente se envolvieron en mi cintura y me acercaron a él, mientras enterraba su cara en mi cabello. Incluso en su sueño, él estaba unido a mí.

Y así era como siempre sería. Él y yo. Yo y él.

Él era mi todo: mi vida, mi amor, mi razón de ser. Y si Jasper y Alice nunca me hubieran engañado, habría perdido mi oportunidad con Edward.

Y esa hubiera sido la mayor tragedia de mi vida.

* * *

La canción es de Chicago y se llama If she would have been faithful.

De repente recordar ya no me acecha  
En el momento no me pudiste decir  
Que un día estaría agradecido  
Que algo que pensaba que era amor

Fue mal interpretado...

Te veo durmiendo, tu cuerpo tocándome  
No hay duda de ello  
Aquí es donde quiero estar  
Es tan irónico, tuve que perder para ganar...

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _bbluelilas, BereB, rjnavajas, tulgarita, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Adriu, Lady Grigori, Pili, patymdn, cavedano13, Lizdayanna, torrespera172, brigitte, Kriss21, Jade HSos, Nyx-88, alejandra1987, Noelia, somas, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, terewee, Adriana Molina, Pam Malfoy Black, Marme, Estefani, AliciaGa, Cary, jupy, Vanina Iliana, Freedom2604, liduvina, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, miop y los Guest._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

La vida pasaba de formas misteriosas.

Hombre, eso era verdad para mí.

Edward y yo estábamos felices, contentos, relajados, ardientes, aventureros… la perfección personificada.

Habían pasado cinco años de nuestra boda. Él todavía me maravillaba todos los días, haciendo pequeñas cosas que lograban hacer saltar mi corazón, diciendo pequeñas cosas que me hacían amarlo más. Siempre había escuchado que el matrimonio se estancaba y cada vez más cuando el tiempo pasaba. No creía eso. Estaba más enamorada de Edward luego de cinco años casados de lo que lo había estado el día que nos casamos, la primera vez que hicimos el amor o la primera vez que lo besé en la playa.

Obviamente, todavía nos peleábamos. Teníamos nuestros momentos de frustración, enojo y sentimientos heridos. Pero trabajábamos en eso. Lo aceptábamos por lo que era: normal. Nada más. Y nada por lo que valiera la pena terminar nuestra increíble vida juntos.

Todavía estaba enseñando en el jardín de niños, amando cada nuevo año a todos los rostros felices y sonrientes que llegaban a mí. Fue divertido cuando la hija de Rose y Emmett entró a mi clase. Era difícil no tener favoritos pero la pequeña Emmalie era una niña dulce y divertida, así que no pude evitarlo.

La tienda de surf de Edward estaba creciendo y expandiéndose. El negocio estaba en auge. Él y su socio estaban pensando en abrir otra tienda en Morro Bay. Eso era lo que nos tenía explorando la _Expo San Diego Surfboard_. Era un gran evento para cualquiera que estaba involucrado en la industria del surf. Edward estaba emocionado por ver algunas de las tablas nuevas y el equipo disponible y no podía esperar para poder empezar a llevar un montón de cosas a la tienda.

Estaba mirando un nuevo tipo de correa para la tabla que estaban vendiendo cuando escuché que decían mi nombre. Aunque no era mi nombre de ahora… era mi nombre de esa época. Y conocía esa voz.

—¿Isabella? ¿Iz? —dijo él.

Me giré para ver a Jasper parado detrás de mí. Mi respiración se aceleró y me tomó un momento calmarme. No quería mostrar demasiadas emociones o reacciones frente a él. No lo permitiría.

Él lucía diferente, pero igual. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y había engordado un poco. No lucía mal, solo algo mayor y más rellenito. Todavía era apuesto como lo había sido años atrás y me recordé mentalmente que habían pasado ocho años desde que lo vi.

—Jasper, hola —dije. Traté de mantener mi voz tranquila, ni demasiado suave ni demasiado alta.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, sonriendo mientras hacía una seña hacia el pasillo del evento en el que estábamos parados.

—Estoy mirando el nuevo equipo de surf. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Soy un comprador de una de las tiendas más grandes de deportes. Me envían a todo este tipo de cosas para ver los últimos productos. Me mantiene ocupado.

—Eso es genial. Suena que lo estás haciendo bien.

No sabía mucho sobre su vida. Sabía que él solo veía a Alice y Lucy una o dos veces al año. Sabía que no estaba casado. Sabía que tenía uno o dos hijos más por ahí. Sabía que los veía tan a menudo como veía a Lucy. No me mantenía constantemente en contacto con Alice, pero éramos amigas en Facebook y cada tanto ella me escribía o yo le escribía a ella. Me contaba cosas. La vi algunas veces durante los últimos cinco años cuando iba a Forks. Nunca volvimos a ser las amigas que una vez fuimos y eso estaba bien. Ambas sabíamos que era demasiado, pero estábamos contentas con el contacto que teníamos.

—Sí, estoy bien. Pero tú… tú luces increíble, Iz. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó, dirigiéndome la misma sonrisa que me conquistó tantos años atrás.

—Enseño en un jardín de infantes y trabajo medio tiempo en la tienda de surf de mi esposo.

Su sonrisa cayó solo un poco y pude ver un destello de decepción en sus ojos.

Como si él fuera a tener una oportunidad conmigo otra vez. Yo no era idiota.

—Oh, eso es bueno. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

¿Quería que él supiera eso? Cuando miré detrás de él y vi a Edward mirándome, me di cuenta de que no.

—Estamos más al norte, por la costa. Es lindo y soy feliz ahí.

—Me alegra que seas feliz, Iz. —Cambió su peso de un pie al otro y miró hacia el suelo por un minuto antes de acercarse un paso más hacia mí—. Oye, nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme contigo. Realmente la cagué en ese momento, Iz. Sé que lo que hice…

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? —dijo Edward, moviéndose para pararse a mi lado y deslizar un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Le sonreí, inclinándome contra él.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Edward miró a Jasper, que miraba fijamente a mi esposo.

—Edward Cullen, soy el esposo de Bella. ¿Y tú eres? —dijo, estirando su mano para estrechar la de Jasper.

Edward sabía quién era, había visto una foto. Él solo estaba siendo cortés.

—Jasper Whitlock. Un placer conocerte. ¿Así que tú eres quien recogió a Izzy, huh? —dijo, poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro mientras estrechaba la mano de Edward.

—Puedes apostar. La vi y no pude evitarlo. Ella es tan maravillosa. —Soltó la mano de Jasper y me miró. No pude detener la sonrisa y el sonrojo que se esparció por mi cara.

Lo amaba.

—Eso es genial. Y tienes razón… ella es maravillosa. —La cara de Jasper estaba seria y triste. Me pregunté, por un momento, si realmente se arrepentía de lo que me hizo tantos años atrás. Me pregunté si él pudiera volver atrás y cambiarlo, ¿lo haría? Me pregunté si él había seguido adelante de la forma en que yo lo hice.

—¿Ya estás lista para irte, cariño? Vi a mi mamá y mi papá más allá en el pasillo, creo que ellos ya terminaron —dijo Edward.

—Sí, estaré ahí en un momento.

Edward se giró otra vez hacia Jasper. Casi podía leer en su rostro todas las cosas que quería decir, pero no lo haría.

—Un placer conocerte, Jasper.

—Igualmente —dijo Jasper.

Edward se rio.

—Supongo que debería agradecerte, ¿no? —dijo mirando otra vez hacia mí—. Me diste mi vida… mi Bella, así que gracias por eso.

Jasper se quedó ahí parado, sin palabras y sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Edward me besó tiernamente y después susurro:

—Te esperaré por ahí.

—Está bien.

Mientras él se alejaba, Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—Parece que eres feliz.

—Lo soy. Muy feliz. —Lo miré a los ojos. Quería que él supiera, de una vez por todas, que no me había roto. Que lo que hizo no seguía influyendo sobre mi vida—. Me llevó mucho tiempo superar lo que pasó, pero lo hice. Ya no pienso en eso. No lo necesito. Tengo todo lo que pude haber esperado o soñado, y soy feliz.

Me observó fijamente y asintió.

—Me alegro.

—Fue bueno verte. Espero que tengas una buena vida, Jasper. Realmente lo hago.

—Adiós, Izzy.

Me reí.

—Ya no es Izzy. Mi nombre es Bella. Soy Bella Cullen. Adiós, Jasper.

Sonreí solo un poco y caminé alrededor de él, caminando hacia el único hombre que amaría para siempre. Y en sus brazos estaba el hombrecito que amaba de la misma forma.

—¡Mamá! Abula me dio un cocolate. Está bueno —dijo, revolviéndose en los brazos de Edward, tratando de llegar a mí.

—Brodie, vas a llenar a tu mamá de chocolate —dijo Edward mientras dejaba ir a regañadientes al pequeño que lucía exactamente como él y exactamente como yo. Él era la mezcla perfecta de los dos, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño rojizo. Era hermoso, dulce, alegre y perfecto.

—No me molesta. Ven aquí, chico grande —le dije a mi hijo de dos años y medio, tomándolo en mis brazos—. Te extrañé. ¿Te divertiste caminando por ahí con la abuela y el abuelo? —pregunté, frotando mi nariz en su dulce cuellito.

—Él fue un hermoso ángel, ¿no, Brod? —dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

Me reí, sonriendo hacia Edward cuando se puso a mi lado, sonriendo felizmente hacia nosotros.

—¿Los sufistas, mamá? —preguntó, señalando la gran pantalla que mostraba la exhibición de surf que estaba comenzando afuera.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a los surfistas? —pregunté.

Él asintió frenéticamente y me reí.

Mientras salíamos del edificio, pude sentir un par de ojos que me seguían. Sabía que Jasper me estaba mirando, deseando ser él a mi lado y no Edward. Pero ese no era mi problema. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer por él. Él tomó sus decisiones y yo las mías y era feliz.

Esa noche mientras nos metíamos en la cama de nuestra habitación de hotel, nuestro hijo dormido en una cama junto a la nuestra, Edward se puso sobre mí, su cuerpo entre mis muslos y su boca cubriendo la mía. Mientras su mano se estiraba hacia la mesa de luz para buscar un condón, lo detuve.

—¿Estabas hablando en serio sobre tener otro bebé? —le pregunté. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos.

—Sí.

—Olvida el condón, no lo necesitamos.

Su sonrisa fue interrumpida por mi beso y él me penetró, conectándonos de la forma en la que nos hacía más completos, más perfectos. Más nosotros.

Mi nombre es Bella Cullen. Y mi _vivieron felices para siempre_ recién está comenzando.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y así llegamos al final, ¿nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:** Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, kaja0507, debynoe12, Cavendano13, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, patymdn, Nyx-88, somas, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, Jade HSos, Yoliki, BereB, Kriss21, tulgarita, terewee, cary, Maryluna, Adriu, rjnavajas, Marie Sellory, torrespera172, miop, jupy, May Cullen M y los Guest.

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	31. Edward Outtake Uno: En el comienzo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Edward Outtake Uno: En el comienzo**

 **EPOV**

Me gustaban las rubias. Me gustaban los ojos azules. Me gustaban las rubias de ojos azules. Y las tetas. Me gustaban las rubias de ojos azules con tetas. Grandes tetas. Era un chico… me gustaba ese tipo de cosas.

Eso notaba en una mujer, de todos modos. Así fue como Jessica captó mi atención. Realmente no importaba que no fuera demasiado lista y era bastante superficial. No iba a casarme con ella ni nada. No iba a casarme con nadie. Nunca.

Tanya se encargó de eso.

Marcus me había asegurado que la había enviado como me gustaban. Él sabía exactamente lo que me gustaría y lo que me dejaría indefenso.

Y el hecho de que ella pudiera coger como nadie… sí, eso también era bueno.

Jessica era un buen polvo. Ella lo quería todo el tiempo, lo que era lindo. Ella era fácil. Yo necesitaba facilidad en mi vida.

Mi cabeza todavía estaba jodida por lo de Tanya, y había estado "saliendo" con varias mujeres diferentes durante los últimos meses. A mi hermana Rose no le gustaba. No me importaba. Ella tenía a su pareja perfecta en su esposo Emmett. Lo que sea.

Entré a la cafetería y pensé que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Una chica nueva estaba parada detrás del mostrador y no la conocía. Conocía a todos en Cayucos. Era un pueblo pequeño, todos conocían a todos. Así es como era. Pero esa chica… ella era nueva.

Y hermosa. Totalmente no mi tipo, pero había algo sobre ella. Podía sentirlo. Y reaccioné de la única forma que pude.

Fui grosero. Malo. Desconsiderado. Enojado. O, como Rose diría, gruñón.

Esa chica necesitaba salir del restaurante de mi hermana y de nuestras vidas antes de que pasara algo malo.

 **.**

.

Mi hermana era una idiota. ¿Ella iba a dejar que la chica nueva se mudara al departamento de nuestra abuela? ¿Qué de…? ¿Cómo podía ser tan confiada? Especialmente cuando ella sabía cómo era nuestro tío Marcus. Sabía lo que sucedió con Tanya. Al parecer, Marcus no pudo llegar a nosotros a través de mí, así que claramente iba a usar a Rose. Cómo ella no lo veía, simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Decidí que llegaría al fondo de las cosas. Todos los días iba a la cafetería a almorzar de todas formas, así que después de dejar a Jessica cuando de repente perdí interés en ella, por alguna razón desconocida, me senté solo en cada comida. Observé a la chica nueva. La memoricé. Necesitaba saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ella.

Lo realmente horrible era que ella parecía agradable. Parecía genuina. Parecía real.

Y cuando la miraba a los ojos, podía ver algo que no era falso. Ella claramente estaba escondiendo algo, pero me parecía que era sufrimiento. Dolor. Tristeza.

Sabía cómo se veía, cómo se sentía. Yo también lo estaba viviendo. ¿Esa era su historia? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? No era que hubiera algo mal con ella. En realidad, todo parecía estar bien. Muy bien.

Pero así fue Tanya también. Un poco demasiado perfecta desde el principio. Necesitaba seguir alerta antes de que lo perdiera por esta chica. No podía hacerlo… tenía que ser fuerte.

.

.

Fue unas semanas después que las cosas realmente comenzaron a ir cuesta abajo rápidamente.

Rose quería que le enseñara a Bella a surfear. Ella estaba claramente loca y dije que no. Sentía como que dije un millón de veces no. Tal vez era solo yo cantando en mi cabeza una y otra vez. "No, no, no, no, no… ¡No!"

Entonces ese chico estúpido, Jake, tuvo que involucrarse.

¿Rose en serio le pidió que le enseñara a Bella a surfear? ¿Como en el océano? ¿Donde ella posiblemente podría ahogarse? Me senté a escucharlo hablar sobre cómo él podía enseñarle. Lo había visto surfear. Apenas se podía mantener sobre el agua. No había forma de que él la mantuviera respirando.

El instructor de surf en mí ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Jacob mencionó a Bella usando un pequeño bikini y casi lo perdí. Visiones de ella mojada y rodando en la arena pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Qué si la parte de abajo se le desataba? ¿Qué si la parte de arriba se le deslizaba y mostraba las tetas?

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

—Oh, olvida esto, yo te enseñaré. Encuéntrame mañana a las seis de la mañana. Solo usa un traje de baño, yo conseguiré el resto.

Usaríamos trajes de neopreno. Sí, definitivamente. Los trajes de neopreno cubrirían todo. No había oportunidad de un deslizamiento si ella estaba usando eso.

Comencé a caminar hacia afuera, necesitando alejarme lo más posible de ella. Visiones de sus tetas rebotando en las olas me estaban atacando y tenía un problema creciendo muy rápido del que necesitaba encargarme.

En ese momento, mi hermana decidió compartir su opinión con todos.

—¿En serio, ahora? Bueno, creo que ya tiene un profesor. Perdiste tu oportunidad.

Miré con furia a Rose, luego miré a Bella.

—¿Quieres ahogarte o no?

Sus grandes ojos marrones se ampliaron mientras se alejaba de musculitos que la estaba sujetando.

—No.

Tal vez ella era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

—Bien. Encuéntrame mañana. Y deja al chico surfista aquí. Ven sola.

Tenía que apresurarme a casa. Tenía que volver pronto a la tienda, pero primero necesitaba detenerme en mi casa. Toda esa charla de bikini me había dado un problema bastante serio.

Necesitaba encargarme antes de siquiera pensar en pasar la tarde alrededor de tantas mujeres casi desnudas en la tienda de surf.

Bella Swan iba a ser la muerte para mí, si no era cuidadoso.

.

.

Le di su traje de neopreno cuando la vi parada en la playa a la mañana siguiente. Ella realmente se había puesto un bikini. Chico, estaba feliz de que afuera hiciera frío. Eso mantenía mi pene controlado. Pero entonces miré su estómago… y pude ver la piel de gallina cubriéndola. Luché con el impulso de envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y calentarla.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?

Ella no era mi tipo. No confiaba en ella. Solo estaba haciendo esto porque necesitaba averiguar su historia. Necesitaba saber cuál era su historia y si mi tío Marcus la había enviado.

Pasé una hora enseñándole todo lo que podía en la playa, luego era hora de ir al agua. Traté de ser firme, dominante con ella. Pero entonces vi cómo su cabello mojado colgaba en su espalda. Y cómo castañeaban sus dientes.

Quería calentarlos, también. Con mis labios.

Estaba tan jodido.

Le dije que me escuchara y que fuera cuando le dijera. Su respuesta fue baja, asustada. No se lo admitiría, nunca se lo admitiría... pero ella me asustaba.

—Cuando vayas, si te caes, recuerda vigilar el agua de cuando se rompe la ola y no golpees mi tabla.

Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco y juro que miró a mi entrepierna por un breve momento. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Por supuesto yo sabía que estaba hablando de la tabla de surf en la que estaba subida pero ella no lo sabía. Y muchos chicos se referían a su pene como su palo.

Y entonces comencé a endurecerme. Imaginándola agarrando mi palo, jalando y tirando de él, tal vez envolviendo sus labios alrededor...

Noté un par de olas casi sobre nosotros y le grité que fuera.

Lo hizo y en realidad se paró por unos segundos. Se veía tan emocionada cuando sacó la cabeza del agua. Le grité para que regresara y se preparara para ir de nuevo, y lo hizo.

Ella hizo todo lo que le dije que hiciera. Parecía que estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Ella era fuerte, decidida y la pasé muy bien observándola. Incluso me las arreglé para montar un par de olas mientras ella estaba ocupada tratando de no ahogarse.

Me preocupé por ella, especialmente la segunda vez que se quedó sin aliento. Me preguntaba si la tendría que acostar en su tabla y darle respiración boca a boca, tal vez hacerle compresiones en el pecho... Mis labios estarían en los suyos, y mis manos estarían junto a sus deliciosas tetas...

Teníamos que salir del agua.

Una vez que estábamos en tierra, le dije que nos veríamos dos días después. Era verdad, ella podría estar dolorida y necesitar el descanso, pero principalmente yo necesitaba un día libre de Bella en bikini. Temía cuando ella se sacara el traje de neopreno que estaba usando. La había ayudado a ponérselo antes, y tenía el mal presentimiento de que también podría necesitar mi ayuda para sacárselo.

Conversamos de cosas sin importancia en el camino a la tienda pero traté de mantenerme cerrado. No quería revelar demasiados detalles en caso de que ella realmente trabajara para Marcus.

—No puedo desprender esto —llamó desde el baño. Justo lo que me temía.

La ayudé, luego observé mientras ella luchaba con el cuello. Cuando quedó claro que nunca iba a conseguirlo, me moví para hacerlo yo.

—Aquí —dije, agarrándolo y bajándolo. Cuando mis ojos se movieron junto con el cuello del traje de neopreno, lo vi.

Santa mierda, era su teta. Su teta estaba completamente afuera, y doble mierda, era magnífica. Justo como había pensado. Inhalé y traté de no respirar. En realidad, estaba tratando de contener la secuencia de lanzamiento de mi pene, evitando que recibiera la señal de que teníamos tetas, justo enfrente de nosotros.

Era demasiado tarde, ese bastardo calenturiento sabía lo que era. Estaba arriba y listo para la acción antes de que Bella siquiera notara lo que había pasado.

Se disculpó, traté de restarle importancia, ella dijo que no eran nada especial, se enojó conmigo y salió furiosa, después de reajustarse la parte de arriba. Maldita sea.

¿No eran nada especial para mirar? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? La teta que vi era gloriosa.

Y de repente volví a ser un chico de quince años con mi primera Playboy.

Me quedé ahí mirando la puerta, mucho tiempo después de que ella se fuera. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

La ducha.

Teníamos una ducha en la trastienda. Nadie lo sabía, era solo para que la usáramos después de haber estado en el agua. Pero también funcionaría para mi problema.

Abrí el agua caliente, cerré la puerta del baño y me quité el traje de neopreno. Estaba a la mitad de todos modos, y me preguntaba si a Bella le había gustado. Pareció echar unos vistazos a mi pecho mientras caminábamos por la playa. Tal vez sí le gustó. Por supuesto que sí. Estaba en buena forma, tenía un lindo bronceado. Ella estaba mirándome por completo. Ese pensamiento solo me puso más duro.

Metiéndome a la ducha, dejé que el agua cayera sobre mí, esperando que aliviara mi dolorido pene. No lo hizo.

Cerré los ojos y me rodeé con la mano. Jalando, sacudiendo y girándolo mientras me apoyaba en la pared. Me imaginé el pecho desnudo de Bella. La imaginé frotándose aceite mientras yo observaba.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido de lo poderosa que era la imagen y de lo que estaba haciéndome.

Me aclaré la garganta, luego volví a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez nos imaginé sentados en un sofá, viendo la televisión. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo y yo la estaba viendo más a ella que a la película. Ella se rio de una parte tonta, luego me miró. Le di una mirada anhelante. Al instante se arrodilló entre mis piernas, sus manos abriendo mis jeans, muriendo por llegar a mi pene en el interior.

Levanté la cabeza de los azulejos y volví a abrir los ojos. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo esta chica?

Estaba más cerca de resolver mi problema, y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Ahora me tenía en su boca, su cabeza subiendo y bajando en mi regazo. Me llevó hasta el fondo, profundo en su garganta y pude sentir las vibraciones cuando tarareó alrededor. Estiré una mano y enredé los dedos en su cabello. Entonces ella me miró con esos grandes ojos marrones.

No pude detenerme. Me vine con fuerza sobre toda la pared de la ducha, pero en mi mente me estaba viniendo en su boca, y ella se tragó hasta la última gota.

Después de que mi orgasmo había atravesado mi cuerpo, me quedé en el agua, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Estaba jodido. Tan completamente jodido.

¿Y estaba mal que realmente quisiera ser jodido por ella? ¿Cómo, realmente ser jodido por ella?

Oh, hombre... lo tenía mal.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido entonces las veces que terminaría masturbándome en esa ducha con imágenes mentales de Bella Swan, en varios estados de desnudez y en una amplia variedad de posiciones y actos sexuales.

Esa chica me poseía, y ella no tenía ni idea.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido este outtake de Edward? ¿Nos cuentan en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Pili, rjnavajas, rociolujan, cavendano13, patymdn Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, brigitte, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Mafer, Yoliki, torrespera172, somas, Kriss21, terewee, tulgarita, cary, Maryluna, Jupy, Jade HSos, Noelia, Nyx-88, Miop, May Cullen M, liduvina, BereB, EvreHavva y caresgar26._

 _¡Hasta el próximo outtake!_


	32. Edward Outtake Dos: Bella tiene un truco

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Edward Outtake Dos: Bella tiene un truco**

 **EPOV**

—Tu otro regalo está en mi habitación. Espera, iré por él.

Me senté en su sofá, maravillado por el hecho de que ella había podido encontrar la cera para la tabla de surf que quería. Siempre tenía que ordenarla especialmente, y en la tienda parecía que se terminaban el primer día que las ponía a la venta.

Me preguntaba cuánto había pagado. Sabía que no era barata y parte de mí se preguntaba si ella la había encontrado a un mejor precio que yo.

Después de varios minutos empecé a preguntarme si ella estaba bien. Había estado en su habitación por un tiempo y empezaba a preocuparme.

—¿Edward? ¿Puedes venir un minuto? —me llamó.

Me paré y caminé hacia su habitación, y todo se detuvo bruscamente.

Ella estaba ahí parada en esa pequeña cosa roja, de encaje y brillante. No había suficiente tela como para llamarlo un camisón. ¿Lencería, supongo? Lo que sea que fuera, me gustaba.

Y también a mi polla. Estaba completamente dura en 0.37 segundos. Más rápido de lo que cualquier otra mujer había tardado en tenerme así. Bella parecía tener una habilidad especial para eso.

Ella empezó a mover su boca, pero su voz salió toda distorsionada. No tenía ni idea de lo que dijo. Todo lo que podía ver eran sus maravillosas tetas y como esa cosa roja de encaje lucía en ellas. Quería arrancársela. Me preguntaba si podría hacerlo con mis dientes. Eso sería genial, muy masculino y salvaje. Lo intentaría, si ella me dejaba.

Tomé un par de pasos hacia ella, acercándome para sentir lo que estaba usando. Necesitaba estar seguro de que ella era real y que no solo estaba alucinando.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, tratando de controlar el hambre que se estaba construyendo rápidamente en mí.

—Solo pensé que tal vez ya era tiempo. Hemos esperado tanto y estoy lista para no esperar más.

—Bella —dije. La deseaba, más de lo que había deseado a nadie. Pero tenía que hacer lo correcto. Sabía que ella era la indicada. Ella podía ser mi _para_ _siempre_. No lo arruinaría solo por un rápido y maravilloso polvo. Y sería maravilloso. Uno que relataría con alegría una y otra vez cuando los chicos empezaban a presumir sus conquistas sexuales. Sus historias serían nada comparadas con esta.

—Edward, lo sé, ¿está bien? Y si tú no quieres, no tenemos que hacerlo. Solo pensé… Quería que este día fuera especial para nosotros. Y no estoy haciendo esto por nadie más. Es por nosotros. Tú y yo. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero amarte y que tú me ames también. Quiero mostrarte lo que significas para mí.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —Yo lo quería. Quería que ella estuviese segura. Quería que ella lo deseara también. Quería cogérmela, acostarme con ella y hacerle el amor, besarla y sostenerla y gritar con ella.

Demonios, había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer. Esto me mataría.

—Sí, muy segura —susurró.

Puse mis manos sobre ella, dejándolas deslizarse por sus costados así podía sentir sus curvas, y especialmente sus pechos. Quería besarla para asegurarme de que ella supiera que esto era especial para mí. Ella era especial para mí.

—Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo, Edward.

Sus manos agarraron las mías y me llevó hacia su habitación. La besé, enterrando mis manos en su cabello mientras ella bajó hacia mis pantalones, manteniéndome contra ella. Caminó hacia atrás mientras yo la seguía, y pronto llegamos a la cama.

Me pregunté por un momento, mientras ella me miraba tan de cerca y no decía nada, qué estaba pensando. Sabía que no había estado con nadie desde esa excusa de ex marido que tenía. Cómo un hombre podría engañarla, nunca lo entendería. Pero no hacía falta decir que estaba agradecido de que lo hiciera. Si él no hubiese sido tan idiota, yo no la hubiese encontrado. Y ella era mía ahora. Nunca la dejaría ir.

Ella comenzó a desvestirme lentamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, mirándome con esos enormes ojos marrones de los que nunca podría tener suficiente. Nunca fui realmente un amante del chocolate, pero sus ojos eran exactamente del color de uno de esos grandes dulces que Emmett siempre comía, y ahora no podía tener suficientes cosas dulces. Siempre me recordaban a ella, a mi Bella. Lo amaba.

Mantuve mis manos sobre ella, tocándola y manteniéndome conectado con el momento. Esto era real, esto estaba pasando. Casi no podía creer mi suerte.

Además, podía ver directamente ese ligero camisón y sus tetas moviéndose. No podía esperar para poner mis manos sobre ellas. O mi boca.

—Eres tan hermosa —dije, esperando que ella supiera cuánto significaba para mí.

Ella sacó mi camisa y luego comenzó a recorrerme con sus ojos, sobre mi pecho y estómago.

—Bella —susurré. Ella se acercó y comenzó a besar mi estómago. Y casi me corrí justo ahí. Tener su boca tan cerca de mi polla… era demasiado que soportar.

Cuando ella miró hacia mí otra vez, supe que era el momento. Iba a pasar. Estaba listo.

Ella se acostó sobre la cama otra vez y de alguna forma me quité el resto de mi ropa, dejando solo mi bóxer puesto. Me arrastré sobre la cama hacia ella, besando cada pulgada de su cuerpo que podía mientras me movía gradualmente más y más cerca de sus labios.

Una vez que llegué ahí, me golpeó. No tenía ningún condón. Justo cuando estaba por decir "al diablo" y cogerla de todos modos, mi chica dijo las palabras mágicas.

—Es bueno que pasara por la farmacia, ¿no?

Ella me conocía tan bien. Solo esperaba que hubiese comprado el tamaño correcto. Realmente apestaría estar tan cerca y darnos cuenta que había comprado unos demasiado pequeños o algo. No que yo fuera enorme, pero tenía un tamaño decente. Nunca tuve ninguna queja, eso era seguro.

Agarré los condones y saqué uno. Mirando la caja, vi que ella había comprado el tipo correcto, el que yo usualmente compraba. Esa chica y yo… estábamos destinados a estar juntos. No había ninguna duda de ese hecho. No que yo quisiera dudar.

Ella era perfecta para mí.

Y ahí fue cuando mis preocupaciones comenzaron a surgir.

Cuando bajé las tiras de su vestido, diciéndole que me moría de ganas de volver a ver sus tetas y lo mucho que me había estado matando durante nuestras clases de surf, empecé a dudar de mis habilidades. En algún momento en el medio de todo, incluso admití haberme masturbado en la ducha en la tienda de surf.

¿Qué me estaba hacienda esta chica? ¿Qué estaba mal con mi cerebro? Mierda, estaba tan sobrepasado por ella.

Traté de olvidarlo mientras chupaba sus pechos y bajaba mi mano hacia sus bragas. En realidad no eran más que una tira y una pequeña pieza de tela cosida, pero la saqué del camino para poder poner mis dedos sobre ella y dentro de ella. La forma en que reaccionó su cuerpo me hizo temblar y mi polla estaba gritando para que la dejara salir.

Le quité su ropa interior, luego quité la mía y me puse el condón. No podía esperar mucho más. No sabía cuántas parejas había tenido ella. Pero suponía que no demasiadas, aunque no podía recordar haberle preguntado alguna vez. Solo esperaba no ser menos si me comparaba con los otros. Quería hacerla sentir bien para hacerla feliz.

Mientras me ponía sobre ella, miré su rostro angelical y no pude detenerme.

—Te amo, Bella Swan —dije. Después la besé y embestí dentro de ella.

Oh, jodidos sean todos los santos en lo más alto y glorioso, aleluya. Ella estaba apretada. Más apretada de lo que había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Podía sentirla estirándose a mi alrededor y, una vez que estuve completamente dentro de ella, me congelé.

Era un poco embarazoso lo cerca que estaba de correrme. Realmente no quería, todavía no. No hasta que la hubiese satisfecho. No hasta que hubiese adorado su cuerpo y la hubiese hecho gritar mi nombre al menos dos veces. Tal vez tres veces. Eso no era mucho pedir.

Entré y salí, empujando una y otra vez, golpeando tan fuerte como podía, sin dejar de ser gentil. Esto era amor para mí, no solo sexo. Con Bella nunca sería solo sexo. No como con las otras mujeres que había tenido en el último año.

Pensé que era amor con Tanya, pero ella me mintió. Me engañó. Me jodió y me destrozó. Bella me estaba juntando de nuevo y tenía que estar seguro de que sabía cuánto la amaba por eso.

La besé una y otra vez, tratando de sacar la cara de Tanya de mi mente. Tratando de hacerme perder en Bella, en el amor que sentía por ella, en cómo se sentía a mi alrededor.

Cuando lo hice, sentí cada ondulación de su cuerpo, cada curva de su piel, cada curva de sus músculos. No podía aguantar más y, antes de darme cuenta... estallé dentro de ella.

Estaba horrorizado.

Habían sido dos minutos completos. Vi la hora en el reloj en su mesita de noche.

Salí de ella y caí a su lado, envolviéndome alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Ah, Bella... cariño, no sé qué pasó —dije. Esperaba que ella no estuviera tan molesta. Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo pronto. Sabía que estaría duro por ella en unos pocos minutos. Por la forma en que ella me afectaba, sabía que mi cuerpo estaría listo para otra ronda pronto y se lo dije. Incluso me ofrecí a tocarla si quería. Si eso la haría sentir bien.

Ella se apartó de mí, dejándome mirando su espalda.

—Está bien. No te preocupes por eso.

Había un tono extraño en su voz. Me preocupó. Tal vez no había sido todo lo que ella esperaba. ¿Y cómo podía, si todo terminó después de dos minutos? Era tan idiota. Debería haber sabido que no podía esperar sexo increíble después de más de seis meses sin nada.

—Bella, lo siento —le dije, extendiendo la mano para tocarla, a pesar de que se había alejado de mi mano unos momentos antes.

Ella me aseguró que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, pero no le creía.

—Bella, yo…

—No te preocupes por eso —espetó ella, luego se sentó en la cama—. Es lo que es, ¿verdad?

Se levantó y se alejó de mí, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de ella.

Oh, mierda... jodí todo. Ahora ella pensaba que yo era un eyaculador precoz y nunca más me dejaría acercarme a su cuerpo desnudo.

Rodé sobre mi espalda, mi mano deslizándose entre mi cabello mientras miraba al techo. Tenía que arreglar esto. No podía dejar que ella pensara que así era realmente. Necesitaba entender que estaba abrumado por lo hermosa y sensual que era, eso era todo. Solo necesitaba decírselo a ella. Tenía que hacerla ver, eso era. Ella lo entendería.

Después de varios minutos, cuando ella no regresaba del baño, pensé que tal vez estaba realmente enojada conmigo. Necesitaba detener las cosas antes de que ella me echara y me dijera que me mantuviera alejado de ella.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta del baño y, justo antes de tocar, escuché un sollozo desde el otro lado. Oh, maldita sea, ella estaba llorando por lo mal que había estado. Dudé, casi con ganas de irme y solo darle tiempo para superar su evidente frustración conmigo, pero no pude. Conociendo a Bella y lo que pasó con Jasper, el imbécil, ella se culparía a sí misma. No podía dejar que ella hiciera eso.

Golpeé la puerta mientras giraba la manija y la abría.

—¿Bella? Cariño, ¿qué va mal?

Ella trató de cerrar la puerta, pero yo ya la tenía abierta y estaba entrando. La forma en que me miró me tomó por sorpresa.

Ella lucía completamente rota, devastada, más triste de lo que nunca la había visto. Tenía que ser algo más que mi falta de resistencia.

—Cariño, ¿qué va mal? —pregunté. Ella no me miraba. Me disculpé, diciéndole cómo había soñado con ella durante tanto tiempo y que era tan hermosa que no pude evitarlo. Cuando ella dijo que no tenía nada por lo que disculparme, supe que algo serio estaba pasando.

»Bueno, obviamente tengo que hacerlo porque estás aquí, llorando.

Lo que ella dijo después casi rompió mi corazón.

—No vamos a funcionar. No es justo para ti, debería dejarte ir ahora.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Bella?

—No he sido justa contigo. No lo hice bien.

¿No lo hizo bien? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la llamé varias veces antes de que finalmente me mirara a los ojos. Cuando me dijo que estaba avergonzada, yo estaba aún más confundido. ¿Avergonzada de qué?

—Bella… Cariño, ¿qué quieres decir con que no lo hiciste bien?

—No lo hago bien. Estoy rota o algo. —Cuando ella me miró, mi corazón casi se detuvo. Había tanta tristeza y pena en su rostro. No pude recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué no haces bien?

—Sexo. Yo solo… No puedo hacerlo bien.

¿Sexo? ¿Ella pensaba que no hacía bien el amor? ¿Estaba loca? Como si ella alguna vez pudiera hacer eso mal. Todo lo que hizo fue perfecto y estuvo bien para mí. Le dije que lo hizo bien y le pregunté por qué pensaba lo contrario. Simplemente no entendía lo que ella quería decir.

Entonces, de repente, lo entendí. Lo sabía. Esto no tenía nada que ver conmigo, incluso aunque ella decía que sí.

—Él me dejó porque no lo hacía bien. Y ahora tú… no pude mantenerte interesado por más de unos minutos.

—Bella —susurré y después me reí—. No es eso, Bella. Terminé rápido porque lo hiciste perfectamente. Eres tan increíblemente perfecta, Bella. No pude contenerme, no pude evitar acabar. Quería, lo intenté, pero solo… estar contigo de esa forma… todas las emociones recorriéndome. No pude evitarlo.

Le dije exactamente lo que estaba en mi corazón y en mi cabeza. Necesitaba saber lo perfecta que era. Pero cuando quedó claro que ella no me creía, supe por qué.

Traté de dominar mi ira, pero no hice un buen intento.

—¿Él te dijo eso? ¿Te dijo que no lo hacías bien?

Juré en ese momento que si alguna vez conocía a ese estúpido hijo de puta, lo mataría por lo que le hizo a mi chica. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle creer que sus errores eran culpa suya? ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Qué clase de hombre le haría eso a alguien a quien decía amar? Me refería, demonios, él acababa de casarse con ella, ¿y luego le hizo eso?

Quería matarlo.

—No tuvo que hacerlo. Nunca estuve con nadie más. Pensé que estaba bien, pero solo no sabía nada mejor.

Oh, mierda... ella nunca había estado con nadie más. Bueno, en realidad eso explicaba mucho. Si la única referencia que tenía era lo que decía ese imbécil, entonces necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.

—Bella, créeme, lo hiciste bien. Cariño, si lo estás haciendo, lo estás haciendo bien. —Era cierto. Solo mirando a Bella pude ver que no importaba lo que hiciera en la cama, sería correcto. Especialmente para mí—. Créeme. Cualquiera sea la razón por la que te engañó, no tenía nada que ver contigo. Él simplemente era un idiota, Bella. Eso fue todo su culpa, no tuya.

Entonces ella me contó cómo era él con ella. Como solo ella se quedaba ahí acostada. Como obviamente él nunca hizo nada increíble en el dormitorio.

¿Qué clase de hombre hacía eso? No era que quisiera escuchar sobre ella con nadie más, pero parecía responder muchas de mis sospechas.

Luego me dijo que en realidad lo había visto con su amiga en la cama. Ella había visto como él trataba a su amiga de manera diferente a como la había tratado a ella. Me hizo hervir la sangre que nunca la hubiera tratado de esa manera. Que nunca la hubiera tratado con el respeto que se merecía. Que nunca la hubiera amado adecuadamente, de la forma en que ella merecía ser amada y apreciada.

Me calmé tanto como pude, limpiando las lágrimas de su cara mientras la sostenía en mis manos.

—Entonces eso es su pérdida y mi ganancia.

—Pero yo solo me quedé ahí contigo también. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer algo más. No realmente. Y si eso no está bien, entonces… No sé qué más hacer.

—Bella —dije, mirándola a los ojos—. No quería que nuestra primera vez fuera algo salvaje, loco. Quería que fuera exactamente lo que fue. Quería hacerte el amor, no solo tener sexo. Quería mostrarte cuánto te deseaba, Bella. Y, para ser honesto contigo, creo que fue bastante increíble. Al menos, hasta que acabé demasiado rápido y arruiné todo.

—No arruinaste nada. No para mí.

De repente, no podía esperar para mostrarle todas las cosas que se había estado perdiendo. No podía esperar a tomarla en la cocina, tirarla en mi regazo en el sofá, doblarla sobre la mesa del comedor, ponerla sobre sus manos y rodillas en la cama. Quería todo eso con ella. Quería enseñarle cosas, mostrarle cosas... para hacerla sentir tan increíble como yo sabía que era.

—Cariño, significas todo para mí. Y lo que acabamos de hacer… Puedo decir honestamente que fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Puedo morir como un hombre feliz ahora mismo, porque no puedo imaginar ser más feliz de lo que soy contigo, al menos hace cinco minutos.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Lo decía en serio. Necesitaba que ella lo entendiera.

—Cariño, antes de esta noche, el mejor momento de mi vida fue en la playa, cuando me besaste por primera vez. Sé que te besé cuando estaba borracho, pero para mí nuestro primer beso real fue en la playa esa noche, una de esas noches en las que fuimos por helado juntos. Y por más hermoso y perfecto que fuera, no es nada comparado con lo que sentí contigo hoy. La forma en que tu cuerpo respondió ante mí, la mirada en tus ojos y la manera en que me besaste… Bella, nunca tendré suficiente de eso.

Ella se disculpó, lo que era una tontería. Ella no tenía nada de qué apenarse o avergonzarse. Ella era todo lo que había soñado y todo lo que quería, y me aseguré de decirle lo feliz que estaba con ella. Más feliz que nunca con nadie más.

Cuando ella mencionó hablar con un terapeuta, estuve de acuerdo. Ella necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara, y tal vez yo también. No podía hacernos daño. Nos ayudaría a ser mejores y nos haría más fuertes. Con mucho gusto accedí a ir con ella, y luego la besé. Suave al principio, pero más duro, más fuerte y más profundo. Mi pene estaba levantado y listo para la segunda ronda, y le pedí que esperara mientras corría y tomaba otro condón.

Ni siquiera me importaba lo ridículo que parecía corriendo desnudo de una habitación a otra.

Me preguntó si podía ponerme el condón y vi sus suaves manos deslizarse sobre mí. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella otra vez. Rápido.

Una vez que sus brazos me rodearon y sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, empujé hacia adentro. Y estaba en casa.

Lo sabía. Sin duda alguna, sabía que ella estaba donde siempre debía estar.

Ella gimió mi nombre una y otra vez mientras intentaba ser fuerte, pero gentil con ella. No quería ser demasiado relajado, quería mostrarle lo que nunca antes había tenido. Su cuerpo era tan asombroso, y cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, me quedé mirando sus tetas y más abajo hasta donde nos uníamos, mientras ella me agarraba de los hombros. Y se dejó ir.

Fue increíble. Vi estrellas. Sentí un hormigueo en mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera me importaba lo femenino que sonaba. Me corrí duro y rápido, y fue el mejor orgasmo que había tenido.

Empujé mi cara contra su cuello y exhalé mientras ella se aferraba a mí.

—Te amo mucho, Bella. Mucho, mucho.

—También te amo, Edward. Nunca me dejes. Por favor.

—Nunca, cariño. Nunca.

Como si alguna vez pudiera dejarla. Estaba atado a ella. Unido. Y la esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Valía cada segundo de tiempo, cada gramo de dolor, cada momento de perfección.

Ella era eso para mí.

Y había esperado mucho tiempo por ella.

Simplemente no lo había visto realmente hasta ese momento.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les pareció el segundo outtake de Edward? ¿Les gustó conocer sus pensamientos?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _rjnavajas, Mel. ACS, patymdn, cavendano13, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, BereB, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Moni, piligm, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, lunaweasleycullen14, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, krisr0405, Yoliki, Kriss21, jupy, tulgarita, Adriu, Noelia, Nyx-88, alejandra1987, terewee, Cary, miop, liduvina, May Cullen M, Smedina y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	33. Epílogo: Bebés a bordo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **FutureTake/Epílogo:** Bebés a bordo

 _ **Cuatro años y medio después...**_

Esa era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea.

Confiaba en Edward con mi vida. Completa y totalmente.

Eso no significaba que nuestra hija de apenas un año perteneciera a una tabla de surf con sus hermanos mayores.

Lani me miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Los mismos con los que su padre me estaba mirando en ese momento.

—¿Por favor, cielo? Vamos, sabes que no dejaré que le pase nada. Cariño, me dejaste hacerlo con Brodie y Kyler. ¿Por favor? —Estaba rogando.

Odiaba cuando me rogaba.

Siempre cedía.

Pero eso era sobre mi dulce niña. Su minúsculo traje de baño con volantes cubría su pañal de natación mientras ella se mordía los dedos que estaban metidos en su boca. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas rizadas en la parte superior de su cabeza y, cuando la miré, mi corazón se contrajo.

Ella sería una chica surfista. No había duda de eso. Estaba es su sangre.

Su padre y sus hermanos estaban en el agua prácticamente todos los días. Apenas podía mantener a mis niños lejos de sus trajes de neopreno y mini tablas de surfear lo suficiente para comer o limpiar su habitación.

—Vamos, Bella. Sabes que ella va a terminar allí arriba —se rio Rosalie a mi lado. Ella estaba acostada en un esfuerzo por emparejar su bronceado mientras Emmett, Emmalie y su otra hija, Sasha, nadaban y jugaban en sus _bodyboards_.

A decir verdad, Emmalie era lo suficientemente mayor como para estar pasando más tiempo observando a los niños preadolescentes que disfrutando de las olas. Pero no iba a decirle eso a Emmett.

—Bella, vamos. Le encantará, lo prometo. Y si comienza a llorar, la traeré de regreso. Te lo juro —me rogó Edward.

Solté una respiración profunda.

—Bien. Pero ante el primer llanto, ella regresa aquí.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo prometo, cariño. ¡Gracias!

Alzó a nuestra hija y la llevó a la tabla de surf en la que sus hermanos ya estaban sentados.

—¡Tengan cuidado con ella! —les grité mientras ellos vitoreaban y hacían reír y aplaudir a Lani.

Ella parecía tan pequeña allí, acostada bocabajo sobre esa gran tabla.

—¿Cómo crees que será cuando ella tenga quince años y esté aquí en bikini? —preguntó Rosalie.

Sonreí.

—No lo sé, pero afortunadamente tú tienes que pasar por eso primero. Dos veces.

—No me lo recuerdes —gimió—. Creo que Emmett ya está tratando de establecer reglas en lo que respecta a los trajes de baño. Cuando fuimos de compras a principios del verano, él trató de convencerlas de comprar enterizos y solo enterizos. Fue todo lo que pude hacer para conseguir traje de baños enterizos para cada una que fueran lo suficientemente decentes para usarlos en público.

Era verdad. Tuve dificultades encontrando algo lindo para que Lani usara. Los chicos eran mucho más fáciles. Pantalones cortos en los colores más brillantes que pudiera encontrar y ellos estaban felices.

—Sabes, deberías decirle a Edward que comiencen a traer trajes de baño a la tienda de surf. Estoy segura de que los venderían sin ningún problema.

—Hay, solo que son para adultos y son las cosas más reveladoras, ya que eso es lo que quieren los adolescentes por aquí —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Era algo en lo que pensar. Además, podría ser bueno para los negocios. No era que estábamos sufriendo de ninguna manera.

Cullen Boards, como ahora se llamaba la tienda oficialmente desde que Edward le compró a su socio y era dueño completo, tenía cuatro locales hasta ahora a los largo de la costa de California. Nos estaba yendo muy bien, y también estábamos buscando un par de lugares nuevos. Le ayudaba a Edward con los libros y las cosas, pero dejaba que él dirigiera la tienda en Cayucos por su cuenta.

Una vez que supe que estaba embarazada de Lani, decidí que ya no enseñaría en la escuela. Casi me mató tener que renunciar a mi clase de jardín de infantes, pero era lo mejor para mi familia. Con tres hijos y un esposo que viajaba un par de días a la semana por negocios, necesitaba estar en casa y más disponible.

Además teníamos el dinero y podía hacerlo. Así que lo hice.

Solo había pasado un año desde que estaba en casa a tiempo completo, pero amaba cada segundo que tenía con mis hijos.

—¡Bella, será mejor que agarres tu cámara! —gritó Emmett desde el agua.

Vi a Edward llevar la tabla a aguas más profundas, y aunque mi corazón estaba acelerado, sabía que mi bebé tenía a su papi y a sus dos hermanos mayores para cuidarla. Sin mencionar a Emmett y Sasha, que estaban con ellos.

Comencé a grabar a mis bebés cuando comenzaron a deslizarse hacia la playa. Todos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras, incluida Lani. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a los costados de la tabla mientras sus hermanos se paraban detrás de ella, sus pies plantados firmemente y sus brazos extendidos para equilibrarse. Edward los siguió, por si acaso.

No podía creer lo increíble que se veían.

Después de grabar unas surfeadas más, le dije a Rosalie que cuidara nuestras cosas, que iba a meterme.

Me saqué el pareo y me metí al agua. Ya no usaba bikinis. Tenía demasiadas estrías por estar embarazada. No quería asustar a nadie. Edward decía que solo estaba siendo tonta, pero no me importaba.

Además, no quería que nadie excepto él me viera así. Prefería estar en un revelador traje de dos piezas cuando estuviéramos solos en nuestra habitación después que los niños se hubieran ido a la cama. Edward generalmente se aseguraba de que lo que estuviera usando no se quedara demasiado tiempo. No importaba; siempre que él me amara, yo era perfecta.

—¡Mamá! —me llamó Kyler—. ¿Nos viste? —Su pequeña voz de tres años se escuchó sobre el sonido de las olas y me apresuré a su lado, ayudándolo a sujetar la correa del tobillo a su tabla. Él ya era un surfista increíble, y el tesoro de Edward.

No era que Brody no fuera genial, también. Pero Kyler... tenía algo especial. Incluso a los tres años y medio podíamos ver eso.

Edward se sentó en la tabla de surf, sosteniendo a Lani en su regazo, remando hacia mí.

—Súbete, dulzura —gritó con una sonrisa.

Lo hice, moviéndome hacia atrás hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo alineado con el suyo, y sus brazos me rodeaban. Lani se sentó frente a mí, animando y aplaudiendo felizmente mientras nos movíamos por el agua. Mis chicos pasaron, desviándose, bombeando y recuperándose rápidamente a medida que avanzaban. Cuando Brodie se tiró de bomba al agua al final de su surfeada, Kyler se rio.

—¡Hombre, papá, estas olas están geniales! —gritó Kyler.

De repente, volví al primer día que pasé en la playa con Edward. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Y él dijo exactamente lo mismo.

—De tal palo tal astilla, supongo —le susurré, girando la cabeza así podía besar a mi esposo.

—Al menos no son goofys como su madre —bromeó.

Lo golpeé en el brazo.

—¡No soy goofy! —me reí.

Me apretó contra él, plantando sus labios en mi cuello mientras me besaba tierna y suavemente.

—Hombre, mira a esos turistas de allí en sus pantalones. Estoy muy seguro de que son imitadores —le dijo Brodie a su hermano, señalando a un grupo de niños turistas que acababan de meterse al agua.

Kyler se rio.

—Como sea. El agua está despejada, amigo. ¡Vamos a surfear!

Y con eso remaron más allá de nosotros hacia su próxima ronda de olas.

Mientras me sentaba en los brazos de Edward, rodeada de las personas que más significaban para mí, me sentí abrumada por una comprensión.

Esta no debería haber sido mi vida.

Mi vida debería haber sido en un lugar lluvioso y frío. Con alguien que no me amaba lo suficiente. Con un trabajo en el que habría pasado demasiado tiempo concentrándome. Con uno o dos niños que nunca jugarían en el océano y probablemente ni siquiera tendrían un traje de baño.

Esta vida que tenía era una casualidad. Una rareza. Un enigma. Algo que nunca debería haber pasado. Y, sin embargo, mientras mi cuerpo absorbía el sol, el agua y la felicidad flotando a mi alrededor, no podía negar que esta era la vida para la que estaba destinada. Estas eran las personas con las que estaba destinada a estar. Esto era para lo que había sido creada.

Podría haber comenzado en otro lugar, con sueños diferentes, pero esto... esto era por lo que estaba aquí.

Por el hombre sentado detrás de mí, susurrando en mi oído lo mucho que me amaba y que no podía esperar para sacarme el traje de baño una vez que llegáramos a casa. Por los niños en sus tablas junto a nosotros, mostrándoles a todos los demás en el agua sus habilidades para surfear. Por la bebé en mi regazo, riendo, saltando y chillando mientras sus hermanos pasaban y la salpicaban.

Esta era la vida que era mía. Esta era yo. Era todo.

Cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza contra el hombro de Edward y asimilándolo todo.

Sabiendo que me habría perdido todo esto, si él hubiera sido fiel.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Les gustó el epílogo? ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _rjnavajas, bbluelilas, cavendano13, Pili, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, May Cullen M, Claudia hdz, Liz Vidal, patymdn, tulgarita, kaja0507, Cinti, debynoe12, Cary, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, alejandra1987 (queda un outtake más), BereB, Jade HSos, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Smedina (queda uno más), Adriana Molina, Maryluna y jupy._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	34. Jasper Outtake Tres: No sabes lo que

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **beegurl13** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **beegurl13** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **If He Would Have Been Faithful**

 **Autora:** beegurl13

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Jasper Outtake Tres: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes**

Isabella Swan.

Reconocería su cara en cualquier parte. Incluso después de ocho años lejos de ella, perseguía mis malditos sueños. Cada noche.

No podía deshacerme de ella. No importaba qué hiciera o con quién estuviera.

Ella pasó por delante del stand donde estaba parado y no pude evitar seguirla. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que la viera en una estúpida exposición de surf? Ella era tan torpe, sabía que no surfeaba. Si alguna vez lo hubiera intentado, seguramente se habría ahogado.

Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Apenas podía mantenerse viva y respirando. Ella era tan linda e indefensa.

Creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella al principio. El día en que ella tropezó y se le cayeron todas las cosas de su mochila por la acera, no pude evitar detenerme y ayudarla. Además, eché un buen vistazo dentro de su camisa cuando se inclinó.

Eso y sus grandes ojos marrones, fue todo lo que necesité.

Yo era un idiota. Demasiado joven para saber algo. Demasiado joven para saber lo que tenía.

La seguí por el pasillo, observando mientras ella se detenía en un stand tras otro. Se veía bien, tan bien que no podía sacar de mi cabeza los recuerdos de nuestra última vez juntos. La forma en que había tomado el control el día que nuestro divorcio finalizó. La forma en que se había inclinado sobre el fregadero. La forma en que ella me había pedido que la follara en ese baño.

Yo quería agarrarla. Quería envolver mis manos alrededor de sus caderas y jalar su culo contra mi polla. Ya estaba duro y ella ni siquiera me había visto. Ni siquiera la había mirado a los ojos todavía.

Probablemente acabaría en mis pantalones tan pronto como lo hiciera.

Y tenía toda la intención de mirarla, para asegurarme de que ella supiera que yo estaba allí. Ella necesitaba verme. Ella tenía que verme.

La observé tirar de su largo cabello castaño hacia un lado mientras se inclinaba para mirar de cerca algo. Su cuello estaba justo ahí. Todavía recordaba como olía, como se sentía... como sabía. Su piel era como la miel para mí y yo era un hombre hambriento. Siempre lo había sido, de ella.

Fui estúpido. Cometí errores. Lo sabía, pero estaba intentándolo. Ser mejor. Esta era mi oportunidad.

Estaba a punto de acercarme a ella cuando un grupo de personas pasó entre nosotros y ella se trasladó a otro stand. Para cuando la encontré de nuevo, ella estaba a unos pocos stands por debajo de mí. Tuve que esperar otra oportunidad.

Ella siempre había sido la chica de mis sueños, solo la conocí demasiado pronto. Antes de estar listo.

Mi familia la amaba, su dulzura, su buen corazón, su inteligencia, su sencillez.

Siempre la traté como si fuera a romperse. Nunca presionándola, siempre teniendo cuidado. Como si fuera de cristal, completamente ingenua, joven y confiada.

No merecía su confianza.

Mi madre todavía me recordaba cada vez que me veía que la había jodido. Que debería arreglarlo. Encontrarla. Pedirle que me perdonara y volviera.

Si mi madre supiera por qué no podía hacer eso.

Coquetear con Alice había sido divertido al principio. No era nada serio, solo bromeaba y era tonto y excitante. Entonces, una noche, ya no lo fue.

Ella tropezó y aterrizó contra mi pecho. La atrapé. Alice estaba pasando el rato, Izzy se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Nos quedamos en el pasillo, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus manos en mi pecho. Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos. Ni siquiera podía recordar de qué color eran. Pero la besé. Duro, lento y sexy. Con lengua y saliva y gimiendo. No pude evitarlo.

Y ella me devolvió el beso.

Todo creció desde allí. Ella acarició mi ego, me hizo sentir vivo, atrevido, peligroso. Sabía que estaba enamorándose, cayendo rápido y fuerte. Nunca quise que Iz lo descubriera. Especialmente no de la forma en que lo hizo. Iba a terminar con Alice. Iba a hacerlo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero solo lo necesitaba un poco más, unas cuantas veces más.

Entonces Izzy nos vio. Y después Alice descubrió que estaba embarazada. No tenía sentido perseguir a Izzy después de eso. Mi vida tenía una prioridad diferente. Alguien más importante.

Alice y yo tratamos de hacerlo funcionar. Intentamos ser una pareja, una familia. Pero había demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado dolor, demasiada historia allí. No pudimos hacerlo. Ambos lo sabíamos, pero lo intentamos. Permanecimos juntos. Fuimos a algunas sesiones de terapia. Incluso jugamos con otros estilos de vida.

Nada funcionó. Ella no era lo que yo deseaba.

Finalmente, ella tuvo suficiente cuando se enteró de María. Era lo mismo que había sucedido antes. María me hizo sentir bien, olvidarme de mis problemas, alejarme de la realidad por un rato.

Solo que no había sido tan estúpido como para casarme con Alice. Fue fácil para ella alejarse.

Izzy se paró frente a mí y no pude contenerme más.

—¿Isabella? ¿Iz? —la llamé.

La vi tensarse y luego darse la vuelta. Ella era hermosa. La cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Hice todo lo que pude hacer para no caer de rodillas y rogarle que me aceptara de vuelta.

Hablamos un poco por un momento y luego ella mencionó a su esposo.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Ella estaba casada?

Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo cuando lo dijo y me desconecté por varios segundos.

No se me escapó que ella no quiso decirme dónde vivía. Probablemente pensó que intentaría rastrearla.

Probablemente lo haría.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a disculparme, para ver si había alguna esperanza para nosotros, un tipo se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Quise darle un puñetazo. Ella era mi esposa, mi Izzy. ¿Quién diablos pensaba que era? ¿Tocar a mi chica así?

Él se quedó allí, con la mano extendida, después de decir que era su esposo. Estúpido cabrón. Lo odiaba. Tenía la única cosa que más quería en la vida.

Lo odiaba.

Era probable que él no supiera quién era yo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Puse una sonrisa falsa y estreché su mano, haciendo un comentario acerca de él recogiendo a Izzy. Él prácticamente se estaba regodeando ante mí, sonriéndole a ella.

Pero la forma en que ella lo miró… me mató.

Ella nunca me miró de esa forma.

Nunca.

No pude evitar estar de acuerdo cuando dijo que ella era increíble. Ella era increíble. Tan completa, total y absolutamente increíble.

Luego me dio las gracias. Me agradeció por darle a su Bella. Lo que sea. Ella era mi Izzy. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería. Al menos nunca la había llamado por un nombre tan malo como Bella. O lo que sea.

Ella me miró a los ojos y me dijo que era feliz.

—Me llevó mucho tiempo superar lo que pasó, pero lo hice. Ya no pienso en eso. No lo necesito. Tengo todo lo que pude haber esperado o soñado, y soy feliz.

Mentí entre dientes, diciéndole que me alegraba. Entonces la vi alejarse.

Bella Cullen. No lo olvidaría. Jamás. Decidí que la encontraría, no había terminado de intentarlo.

Entonces los vi.

Izzy feliz, con su marido... y el que debía ser su hijo. Se parecía a ellos. Y ella iluminó la habitación mientras lo sostenía.

Ella realmente había seguido adelante. Ella realmente era feliz. Sin mí.

La vi salir del edificio, el brazo de su esposo todavía alrededor de su cintura, y lo quise. Quise lo que ella tenía. Lo quería con ella, pero era demasiado tarde. La había jodido demasiado. No tendría una oportunidad ni en el infierno.

Tal vez nunca la tuve.

No podía arreglar las cosas con Alice. María y yo habíamos terminado antes de que quedara embarazada de Maggie. Simplemente no lo habíamos admitido todavía. Nettie era una chica dulce, pero no éramos buenos el uno para el otro. Heidi, Tia, Claire y Emily eran amables. Simplemente no las indicadas.

Luego estaba Angela. Me equivoqué con ella, pero tal vez no tanto. Tal vez todavía podría arreglarlo. Tal vez todavía podría tener la vida feliz que quería, la que Izzy me deseaba.

Saqué mi teléfono mientras Izzy desaparecía de mi vista con su nueva familia. La que debería haber tenido conmigo. El bebé que debería haber sido mío.

—¿Ang? Hola, soy yo, Jasper.

—¿Jasper? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué llamas?

—Me preguntaba si querrías cenar este fin de semana. Realmente me gustaría verte.

Ella vaciló.

—¿Por qué?

Suspiré en el teléfono.

—Mira, sé que lo arruiné. Sé que no te traté como debería haberlo hecho. Sé que cometí errores, pero quiero corregirlos. Quiero ser mejor. Creo que puedo hacerlo. ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

—No lo sé, Jazz. Las cosas que dijiste cuando te fuiste... no sé quién es ella, o quién era, pero no sé si alguna vez dejarás eso en el pasado.

—Lo haré, lo juro. Quiero ser feliz. ¿Por favor, Ang? ¿Solo hablar?

Después de un momento, ella me respondió.

—Está bien. Llámame cuando vuelvas a la ciudad.

Después de colgar me hice una promesa. Trataría a Angela de la forma en que merecía ser tratada. Sería bueno, trataría de ser mejor, dejaría de saltar de una mujer a otra, de una relación a otra. Podría hacerlo funcionar con Angela. Hacer una vida. Tener una familia.

Todas las cosas que Izzy tenía. Yo también podía tenerlas. Solo si me lo permitía a mí mismo.

Y el hecho de que Angela luciera exactamente como Iz no tenía nada que ver.

Nada en absoluto.

Al menos eso fue lo que me dije a mí mismo cuando me quedé dormido esa noche, con la polla en la mano y las visiones de mi Izzy flotando en mi mente, su nombre saliendo en susurros de mis labios.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Este es el último outtake, ¿les gustó saber de Jasper?_

 _Gracias por acompañarnos a lo largo de esta historia, esperamos que la hayan disfrutado. Si quieren dejarle un review a la autora, en EFF encuentran opciones._

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, Yoliki, MoonyPK, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, CAROLINE SMIT, Liz Vidal, solecitopucheta, krisr0405, Maryluna, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, torrespera172, kaja0507, patymdn, tulgarita, Cary, jupy, debynoe12, bbluelilas, BereB, Rosy Canul, Smedina, Kriss21, Adriu, rjnavajas, Esal, alejandra1987, EvreHavva, bealnum, miop, slarralde y May Cullen M._

 _¡Hasta la próxima traducción!_


End file.
